


Actions of a General in a Bind

by ElmiDol



Series: Sir General [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination attempts, Bitter feelings, Blow Job, Egg donors, F/M, Pregnancy, Rekindling relationships, Riding Crop, Semi-described labor, Slight fluff, Some politics, Vaginal Sex, awkward friendships, eventual pregnancy, surrogates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 92,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: Ironic that what he had said was of no concern to you was, in fact, something that would forever change your life and his.The patriarch of one of the ally planets of the First Order is plotting, and now the General of the First Order is in quite a bind. Could this excuse his actions? Only time would tell.What you did know was that you would learn to endure--and you would not allow your comrades to die.





	1. Old Habits

Old Habits

_Did you hear? One of the planets loyal to the First Order is attempting to arrange a marriage between General Hux and the patriarch’s daughter. His only way out of it is to sire an heir before the next eclipse; that negates his status as an eligible mate for the princess._

You wished you hadn’t heard those words, which were circulating around base, because suddenly things were making even more sense to you. Yet less sense at the same time. You rolled your eyes, thinking to yourself that he _should_ have attempted to involve you sooner. Instead, the man had behaved like a brute and you had dropped him cold…as well as tripped him, thus ruining your position as his assistant. Granted, in some respects, you almost preferred your current duties over sorting through reports. There was more analysis needed, more problems to be solved. It challenged your finely developed mind, while at the same time providing ample time for you to utilize the training facilities to keep in shape.

Besides, it wasn’t _your_ fault that the General, despite being in such a bind, was picky in regards to the genetic makeup of his as-of-yet non-existent son. Only the best would do. Sadly, he had realized all too late that you would fit the bill. You were quite thankful for this, as it had allowed you to put everything in perspective. You did _not_ want to be with someone who belittled you as he had. Yes, he had built you up in some ways. Had helped to make you a better officer. Yet, aside from the sex, you doubted he had ever respected you as a woman.

That was one of the main reasons you had denied his request to have your eggs donated for the purpose of producing an heir. You currently had no interest in becoming impregnated, and while having a surrogate carry your child would ensure that this did not occur, you were of the stance that the man would _not_ get your eggs. You did not want to share a child with him, even if you did not have to play any sort of role in the boy’s life.

The time for the next eclipse was drawing closer. In roughly four and a half months it would be upon the planet whose patriarch was worming his way into marrying off his daughter to a rather eligible bachelor. You wrinkled your nose. You almost felt sorry for General Hux, you really did. That was the part of you that loved him. But the vengeful bitch side of you was laughing her ass off, because fuck him!

Besides, he would undoubtedly find a way to have the poor girl assassinated if things didn’t go as planned.

“She’s Force sensitive, though her powers are weak.” You jumped with a yelp at the sound of the modulated voice that filtered into your ears. Your eyes darted towards the back of the room. Kylo Ren was sitting on top of one of your coworkers’ desks, his legs draped over the side. He turned, watching you through his mask. “Her powers are not likely to pass onto her children, thus negating any benefit that would be had of accepting the marriage arrangement.”

“C-Commander Ren,” you said by way of greeting, watching him with wide eyes.

“Not just any heir will do. There needs to be proof that it is a coupling that will be beneficial to the First Order.” You bit back a snappy statement that he _really_ should have considered you sooner then. “He had.” Your lips parted, and you sat there with your mouth partway open. Kylo Ren drew up to his full height, standing from the desk. “He allowed _sentiment_ to interfere.”

“What?” That made no sense. If he cared for you, then how would sentiment—?

Kylo Ren cocked his head to the side. “Your analytical skills have failed you.” He strode over to the desk on the opposite side from the one he had been seated, still across the room from you. “As the marriage would benefit him, it is likely that the patriarch would arrange the mother to be killed; thus negating the conception of the heir. Eggs can be destroyed. The one who donated them can be assassinated. Involving you in any way puts your life at risk. A risk he should have taken.” He seemed to grow bored with the topic, for after a pause he said, “Your replacement is not of your caliber, pet.”

His term of endearment caused you to blush. He was your kind-of-sort-of-friend-slash-teacher, and apparently you were his pupil-slash-pet. It took some getting used to after not seeing him for the span of a month.

You ran a hand through your hair, leaning back in your chair as you allowed all the information he had provided to sink in. General Hux would have rather been cruel to you than place you in danger. Allowed you to leave him rather than putting you in a position where you would be a target for assassination. 

“Sir?” Silence, however you were under the impression that he was listening. “Why are you telling me this?”

“For the purpose of you understanding the basis of the actions he has taken since you denied him.” You shook your head and furrowed your brow, not understanding what he was saying. “Until the child’s birth, you will be under my care should the need arise for more eggs to be taken. To prevent a successful assassination.”

“But… But I’m not… I’m not required—“

“The Supreme Leader will not be questioned.” You clenched your teeth, feeling your heart and stomach flutter. You could not say that you blamed the general for going over your head like this, not with the stakes as they were.

“Why can he not simply reject the marriage?”

“The patriarch has promised retaliation in not so open a remark. The First Order is prepared to return fire should they turn hostile, however it is currently in our best interest to avoid the destruction of their planet. It has the resources we need.” He paused, allowing the words to sink in. Kylo Ren then spoke once more as he stepped towards the room’s exit. “You will report to the medical ward this evening for the first of several hormonal injections. You are scheduled to have your eggs donated for the cause by your next menstrual cycle. It was on file that your last menses was the previous week…and you are no longer on birth control. Do nothing to compromise this.”

He strode out of the room, and you glowered at the door as it closed. It was one thing when they had been grooming you to become the General’s Assistant. Yet now they were grooming you to become an egg donor. Many would consider it an honor, your mind repeated. In some respects, it wasn’t lost on you that, with the Supreme Leader willing to negate the fact that previously you had been under no obligation to donate your eggs, it should have been much more of an honor. That did not mean you were happy with things. Not to mention the target on your back.

“This better not fucking interfere with my work!”

Wow did you think you sounded a lot like General Hux right there.

You buried your face in your hands, wondering what sort of work-loving child the two of you would wind up producing.

The thought caused you to cringe; not the idea of a having a child in general—but of sharing one with a man who had so mistreated you. If he had not wished to involve you in this, he could have gone about things differently. You raked your hands through your hair and opened your eyes to look over the display of your datapad. You pulled up a side window on the screen, bringing up the statistics of egg donations. The information provided was basic, though you were aware that more would be provided to you when you met with the physician.

You pinched your lips and then bit down on them whilst narrowing your eyes. According to the information on the First Order Egg Donor page, a surrogate would be selected by the individual supplying the sperm. This was not news to you. The idea that you would have limited to no contact with the child was what began to give you conflicting emotions. This dilemma was one reason you had not had any desire to donate eggs or become impregnated. Some things were easy theoretically. This situation was not. Even less so when it came to the reality of it.

Feeling quite like an officer in training out of her element—hello there, Starkiller—you swiped out of the window and began typing away at your course outline.

Kylo Ren had been one of your teachers when you had been training to become the General’s Assistant as well as afterwards. You trusted him; perhaps more than General Hux and your other superiors. If anyone else had been there to deliver the news that you would be donating your eggs, you likely would have lashed out. His presence, however, had helped to keep you levelheaded. This was largely due to _how_ he had gone about delivering the news.

_This is not ideal at all._

.

.

You sighed when the injection was through being administered. Kylo Ren was outside the door. Now that things were official, you found that he was indeed going to be sticking around. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t keen on referring to you as ‘pet’. Because that had raised a few eyebrows from your fellow officers. You slipped your shirt back down, tucked it into your pants, and exited the room. Kylo Ren followed behind as you made your way towards your quarters. You were exhausted. Moreso than you had been in quite a while. It had been a lot of information to process, a lot to accept.

A part of you forgave General Hux for some of his actions. Sentiment. He had cared more that you were alive than that you were with him. You supposed that was the closest to ‘I love you’ that you were going to get from the man. It was a way to say ‘Fuck you’ too, so that negated any warm feelings you would have otherwise experienced.

“So, who’s the surrogate?” you asked half-grumpily to the man trailing along behind you. The Force user did not respond. You sighed, accepted that he was not going to answer your questions, and entered your quarters. You immediately went into the bathroom, rinsed down, and changed into pajamas. While you did this, the Knight of Ren familiarized himself with your quarters. You eyed him as you climbed under the covers of your bed. He was in the room with you and slowly sank down into a crouched position in the corner. “Uhm…you’re not… You’re not planning on staying like that all night, are you, sir?”

“It is adequate.”

“Er…it’s creepy. I don’t think I can sleep with you crouching in the corner of my room like that. Could you… I could bring in a cot or something.”

You hadn’t meant for the ‘or something’ to be an invitation for him to climb into bed with you, however that was what the man did. You rolled onto your side, your back facing him to allow more room for the two of you on the small bed. He removed his helmet, set it on the headboard, and settled down into bed. You reached up, clicked off the light, and laid there.

“So you’re, uh, not a fan of my replacement?” you said after a few minutes ticked by. You could not fall asleep despite the fact that you were tired.

Ren shifted behind you, his voice different now that the helmet didn’t alter it. “There was a reason _you_ were selected to fill the role.”

And it had nothing to do with sex, you thought proudly.

“I won’t have to have any contact with him, will I?”

“You want to avoid him…” He sounded curious.

You bit down on your bottom lip before speaking. “I don’t know if I can ever fully forgive him. I appreciate his reasoning, but… The things he said… I can’t ever excuse it.”

“You’re afraid that you’ll fall back into old habits.”

You did not reply to him this time. Merely squeezed your eyes closed and tried to will away the fact that a part of you would always care for the General. Tried to—

“Did you just pet me?” He turned over onto his other side, his back against yours.

He had! He had pet you! Like a fucking cat! You had gone from being the General’s sex kitten to Kylo Ren’s personal pet cat. What the actual fuck!

At least, you thought, Ren respected you as a person…or as much as Kylo Ren respected people, that is. It had been an interesting concept to learn when you had first come to this new base: workplace relations. How you could respect individuals in a professional role despite not being fond of them on a personal level. Likewise, being friends with someone whose other friends you did not like. Balancing respect, appreciating that people could have differing opinions yet continue to be mature and have a friendship that helped the both of them to grow. That was much how it had always been with Kylo Ren and you.

You refrained from huffing in indignation when you considered the way he had pet you like a cat. It brought back memories of when he had dressed you up as a cat on the _Finalizer_ as punishment. He had stood up for you in his own way, telling General Hux that his treatment of you was of no concern to the redhead.

“Sir?” A small grunt from him. “Maybe _I’m_ sentimental…” When you paused for perhaps too long, the Force user hummed as an urge for you to continue. “I appreciate you being here.” Even if it meant the unpleasant had entered your life, you found that you would have had a hard time exchanging it for missing this man. “You taught me a lot.”

“There is more yet to learn.” He reached back and patted your side like one would stroke a nearby pet. You rolled your eyes, unable to suppress the small smile that found its way to your features. You could not argue with him—you would have to learn how to endure being in the position you had been forced into, for one.


	2. Awkward Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few minor fixes this chapter. Thank you everyone who is leaving kudos and reviews, as well as everyone who is reading the fic in general. It means a lot!

Awkward Communications

It had not occurred to you that the hormonal injections would be a daily regime. You were on your third day after the injections had started, and you were tender, not to mention irritable. It did not help that a certain one of your superiors was present almost everywhere, which would not have been so bad had it not been for the fact that your coworkers were terrified of him and thus their production speeds had decreased. Thankfully, you had not seen hide nor tail of the man responsible for placing you in this position. Had you, you strongly believed you would have punched him in the face. Or perhaps even taken the lesser route of administering a low blow by means of kicking him in the balls.

What perhaps irritated you the most was that you had never been able to bring yourself to indulge in a rebound. The few times you had started necking with another man, you had found your mind wandering back to the redhead. Being abstinent, you had then decided there was no reason to be on birth control and ended the regime. With these new injections, you found that you were alternately horny and in a mood of ‘don’t fucking touch me’. You were also not allowed to partake in sex, you had been informed, as that could result in an unwanted pregnancy.

There was an upside to you being forced to donate your eggs for the purpose of producing an heir for General Hux. Every morning you were brought a nutritional shake that gave you the energy to last until lunch, at which time you were given a rather delicious meal. Some of your co-workers looked on in envy, and when you tried to share you were told that the portions were carefully measured out according to your needs. Thus your fellow officers did not hold a grudge against you. Which was a plus, considering you had their respect.

“Officer (L/n)?” You looked up at the sound of your voice coming from one of the petty officers that had been placed under you. Smiling, you lifted a hand to reach for the datapad he had in his hands. This he relinquished to you, an expression filled with relief on his face.

“They are able to alter the temperature to what we require in the simulation room?” You released a thoughtful _huh_ as you looked over the stats displayed on his datapad. This meant that the course you were writing for a new training regime did not need to be altered as much as you had previously believed it would. Due to the report being only a rough sketch, the petty officer had not seen it prudent to send it your way via the messaging system. You agreed with this assessment, as there was much that needed to be edited, and you did not want to concern yourself with those details. “Very good, Garvo.” You returned his datapad to him. With a polite nod, the man accepted the device and took leave of your office.

You turned back to your own work. Now that it had been confirmed that the temperatures could be altered to mimic one of Starkiller’s more mild days, a mock test would need to be run. That meant putting in officers and ‘troopers who were already fully trained. The individuals in the simulation would have to have experienced such climates in order to determine the accuracy. Thus you had to request permission to go through a few personnel files to find the best candidates. Normally you would have volunteered yourself, however you had been forbidden from participating in any such exercises.

You reached for your commlink to contact your superior, however Kylo Ren lifted his head. You paused, having forgotten his presence due to how quiet the man could be. He was standing near the window that was to the right of your desk. Blocking you from view. The thought that someone would attempt to shoot you through your window had you hesitating suddenly. The best time to kill you would be _before_ the eggs were harvested. Your blood felt as though it ran cold, and your body was covered in sweat and goosebumps.

“Should… Would it be prudent to have me moved to a different office?” you asked, your eyes darting from the glass pane to the visor of the man’s helmet. “Say, one without windows?”

“Arrangements are already being made.” He paused, considering you for a few seconds. “You will not have a set schedule for long. Too rigid a routine would give your enemies an advantage.”

You sat back in your chair, glowering at your desk. The fact that this was, indeed, beginning to interfere with your work was more than a minor annoyance. Losing your position as the General’s assistant had been a blow. If you were not able to perform your duties correctly in your current position, there was a chance you would not be put in for a promotion any time soon. You allowed time for these facts to settle before once more reaching for the commlink.

When it rang through and you were greeted by Major Laten. “Sir, is Colonel Legato in a position where I can meet with her?”

“Yes, Officer (L/n). Her office is a suitable location if you are able to arrive in the next twenty minutes. She has plans for dinner with some of the other officers.”

“Thank you, sir. I will head that way immediately.”

“Affirmative.”

The call was ended, and you rose from your seat with your datapad in hand. Unsurprisingly, Kylo Ren moved to follow you. It was still throwing you off-balance to have a shadow, namely the Knight. You were not, however, going to allow it to interfere with your work. Though it made meeting with your peers and those of lesser rank rather awkward due to their fear, your superiors were able to act more professionally even with the man there.

It took you eight minutes to walk to the woman’s office. Colonel Legato permitted you entrance immediately. You stood before her desk, Kylo Ren taking his place by the window. Though she glanced at him in mild curiosity, the colonel appeared to understand why he had taken the position and turned back to you.

“Ma’am,” you began and set your datapad in front of her. “I was informed earlier that the temperature would be able to be altered to allow for this”—you pointed to a portion of the report—“scenario to be kept in the course.”

“How accurate is the simulation?”

“That is what still needs to be determined. I am requesting access to personnel files for those who have previously been stationed on Starkiller. Simply the portions pertaining to their past training exercises. A few stormtroopers as well as officers. The course is primarily for officers, however Lieutenant Rodinon requested that we expand our parameters so that all individuals who will be stationed on Starkiller will benefit.”

Colonel Legato scrolled further down on your report, reading the outlines you had for various exercises that were still in development. She then handed you back your datapad and nodded. “I will have the files put together and sent your way.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

You, holding the datapad in front of yourself, refrained from turning around to leave when Kylo Ren looked towards the door. You heard it open, heard the initial step then pause.

“Ah! General,” Colonel Legato said, rising to greet the man. You clenched your teeth, your grip on the datapad tightening. “There has been progress on the course I previously mentioned.” Here she gestured to you. “Officer (L/n) has just informed me that our simulators should be capable of producing the required environment for one of the exercises. A test will be conducted once she is able to assign officers and stormtroopers to the task.”

General Hux drew up beside you. You swallowed thickly and decided to ignore the big bantha in the room. He said nothing, however stood there expectantly as the colonel gestured for you to show the man the report. You opened it once more and moved to hand the redhead the datapad. Rather than accept it, however, he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and used only his eyes. He was treating you as he would any officer of your rank. You did not know whether to feel relieved or hurt, and so you opted to simply stand there until he turned away.

“A presentation regarding the risks of hypothermia, as well as survival techniques on Starkiller should be included in a briefing each individual will hear during the course.” You started to make a note of this on the datapad. “I want each person to be aware that it will be the duty of each individual to ensure they are receiving the best training. If some area is being neglected, notice of it should be brought to a superior. I have had more than one officer delayed in becoming properly acclimated. Self-awareness is a pertinent lesson.”

Your mind wandered back to when you had first started training the man. You had been a shivering mess, and Officer Conrad _had_ neglected to ensure that you became acclimated. You were brought back to the present when the general pointed at another portion of the report.

“That portion is redundant and can be removed.” You obeyed without argument. “Inform me when the test is scheduled so that I may observe.”

“Yes, sir,” you said.

“You are dismissed.” Your eyes lifted to his face then dropped back down. He was not even looking at you. His attention was on Colonel Legato, who was arranging things on her desk in a manner that suggested she was soon leaving for her dinner plans. It seemed that the General was part of those plans. Was it a date, you wondered, or business.

Either way, you told yourself, it was not your business. You made your way out of the office and headed back to your own. Kylo Ren’s long strides prevented him from falling behind.

.

.

By that evening you had been sent the requested files. Though you had every desire to look over them immediately, you were reminded that you were scheduled for another injection. You sighed, tucked your datapad away, and headed for the medical ward. Your ever-present shadow tagged along. It was after your injection had been administered and you attempted to head back towards your office that the Force user spoke.

“It has been agreed that your personal quarters will be changed to a new location.” You paused mid-step, transferring your gaze onto him. The man stared straight ahead, directly at your side. “A representative of the planet will be arriving for the purpose of communicating in person with the general. It is likely one of those traveling with the representative has directives to locate and eliminate you as well as the selected surrogate.”

“When will this relocation take place?”

“Your possessions should have already been moved.” You did not comment on your privacy being invaded. Whoever had moved your things was now aware that you had purchased a vibrator; it was one of the few ways you were able to achieve a mind-boggling orgasm after your break-up with the General. “You missed dinner…”

“Yeah, I wasn’t hungry,” you muttered, gesturing for him to lead you to your new quarters. Seeing as how you would have to sort through all your belongings to find out where everything had been put, you knew it would be best to postpone looking through the profiles.

He led you without a single word. Kylo Ren opened the door to your quarters before handing you one of the keycards; he pocketed the second. You walked through the area, which seemed to be slightly smaller than your previous living space. There were two beds in the room, which you smiled at. You had not minded sharing a bed with the Commander; he had not made anything awkward, other than petting you. It was when you walked into the small kitchen that it hit you. You hadn’t eaten dinner, which meant that Kylo Ren hadn’t eaten due to him not leaving your side.

“Er… I was planning on making some muffins… So…uh…do you want one?” you asked while beginning to grab out the ingredients. Kylo Ren had since removed his helmet. He peered at you with those brown eyes of his. “The sweet muffins.”

“…yes.” He walked over to the refrigerator to pull out the ingredients that you had not grabbed from the cupboards. You smiled, remembering that you had previously given him the recipe. That would help to speed things up.

“I was planning on staying up a little late tonight to look over some of the profiles after making sure I know where everything is. I’ll probably make myself a cappuccino. Do you want some of that too, sir?”

“What flavor?”

You pulled out the two canisters of coffee grounds, stating that normally you mixed them. Again did the Knight accept your offer. You allowed him to begin mixing the ingredients together while you preheated the oven and started to mix the coffee flavors, adding some cappuccino mix into the blend.

“Tomorrow would be the day I normally go to the shooting range…should I not?” You looked over your shoulder at him to find that Kylo had lifted his eyes from the bowl to you. “You mentioned not having a rigid schedule. Other than writing this course and being present for any test-runs, I have no other major duties at this point in time. My schedule can be as flexible as we need.”

“You should have your weapon on you at all times.” You ran a hand across your forehead, sighed, and looked towards the bedroom. Your handgun was there; you had seen it set on your dresser. You left the kitchen long enough to grab it. Kylo Ren nodded, as though pleased with your actions.

The two of you worked together to make the muffins and cappuccinos. When these were finished, you sat at the small, circular table with your datapad along with a plate that had two of the muffins beside the steaming cup. Ren was seated across from you with his own plate and cup. He was ever quiet, his eyes almost glazed as he meditated. You did not worry about your safety; he was conscious of what was occurring around you despite his current state, and you had your weapon on you. Sipping on your drink, you read through one of the profiles. The man had not been stationed on Starkiller for very long before leaving to a new post. It was noted in his file that this was due to a dispute between him and a superior; further details were not available to you. All the same, that was enough for you to know that he would not take part in the test run.

A beeping alerted you to a message coming through. You pulled up the messaging center and frowned. It was from the general.

_Send a copy of the outline regarding the exercise that will be tested to me._

_General Hux_

You opened the report, isolated the outline, and saved it in a new document, which you then sent the man’s way. While he did have every right to request the file, you wished he had contacted Colonel Legato to ask for it. Yes, working around the middleman was more efficient, however you really wished for limited contact with him. You pulled the profiles back up to resume your previous task. More beeping, and you scowled.

_Dry ice may be obtained for the purpose of dropping the temperature further. Placement of such underneath the flooring would provide a more accurate environment._

_General Hux_

You blinked, wondering why you hadn’t thought of such a thing. Wondering why no one else had brought up the idea. You hurriedly added this to your outline, making a note to yourself to contact Colonel Legato regarding the matter. There was a chance that the general already planned to do so himself, however it would be foolish to risk it. Despite your personal feelings for the man, you had to admit that he was efficient at his job. There was a _reason_ he was general.

Thus you swallowed your pride, opened the communications center on your datapad, and hit the call button. Kylo Ren straightened momentarily at the sound of ringing then, seeing the displayed name, once more relaxed in his seat. He lifted one of the muffins from his plate and took a bite. When the hologram of General Hux appeared, he was smoothing out his hair, which had the telltale signs that he had been in a more reclined position prior to your call.

“Officer,” he said by way of greeting.

“General,” you returned. You nudged aside your plate and cup when you noticed that he seemed to be staring in their direction; they were likely displayed on his end of the transmission. You cleared your throat. “Mm… Sir, I was hoping that you could…if there were any more suggestions regarding the outline that I could—“

“Have you been granted access to the profiles yet?”

“Yes, sir,” you said with a nod. On the other side of the table, Kylo Ren had started on his second muffin.

There was movement on his end, indicating that he was pulling up the profiles alongside your hologram. You quickly did the same so that you were looking at the items as well. You rattled off the names of those you had already eliminated as candidates. “I see. You may place Officer Jerv on the list of accepted candidates. He has performed mock-exercises in the past.” You looked at his profile, not finding such information anywhere. Which meant that it had been classified tests, meaning he was a highly rated candidate for the test-run. A ding, which you knew meant the general had received a message. The position of his eyes showed that he was reading it, and the frown that resulted revealed his stance on the information. “It seems the estimated arrival of the representative was inaccurate. They are set to land within the hour.”

You knew this was said for the Knight of Ren to hear. Kylo frowned. “Were we purposely lied to?”

“I am assuming that is the case,” General Hux said. He cleared his throat. “The surrogate is still off-planet so all our resources can be devoted to one area.” _Your_ protection, you realized. “How is your accuracy?”

It took you a moment to realize that he was talking to you. Your eyes widened for half a beat then you responded. “Approximately an eighty-seven, although that was with the standard blaster. Due to the kickback irritating the area around my rib, I was given a handgun… I haven’t had a chance to properly test my accuracy with it, sir.”

“Understood…that should be remedied at your earliest convenience. Ensure that there is no one else in the testing facility.”

“That won’t be an issue, General,” Kylo Ren said. You clenched your teeth at the thought that someone would take a shot at you in the shooting range. Although it made perfect sense. No one would be surprised if someone was holding the weapon. Only when you were killed, but then the damage would already be done.

“Good.” He turned back to the profiles. “Eliminate Officer Preu as well as ‘troopers DR-4785 and TL-2937 from the list.” You placed their files into the appropriate folder. “If it is acceptable to you, we can finish sorting through the profiles tomorrow in person. There are a handful whose information cannot be revealed in a format that could be intercepted.”

“Y…yes, sir. That… That’s fine.” Though the idea of working with him in person made your stomach churn, at the same time you were grateful that he was professional enough to even offer. You wanted the best for your mock-test, seeing that the outcome of this entire course would be attributed to you, put on your record.

“Very well. I will contact you when convenient.”

He wasn’t taking any chances. You watched his hologram fade away, knowing that he could not tell you when that time was, nor the location. Not with the representative so close where the transmission could be picked up by one of theirs.

“So, I’ll be honest with you, Commander Ren: I _never_ knew the whole process of making a baby could be so damn…dangerous.”

“Such is politics.”

As he delivered this line, the Force user lifted up a third muffin. Rather than take a bite, he twisted his wrist to stare at the treat at an angle. You rested your chin on the heel of your hand. You had always been vaguely aware that your career would involve politics in some form. That was how the promotions within the First Order were handled. This extent, however…

“This is one area I likely need more training in.” Kylo Ren quirked a single eyebrow, his lips tugging to one side as he smirked at you. You scowled; you could not explain how it was that you knew where his mind had gone. Your interactions with the General as well as the political figure who had observed you when you had been dressed as a cat. “I cannot blast my way through everything.”

“No, you cannot.” He placed the edge of the muffin against his lips without taking a bite. “Though you will be tempted.” You nodded; stars, you were _already_ tempted to blast the patriarch who had put you in this position.


	3. Gravity of the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional content this chapter, but did fix a few typos.

Gravity of the Situation

The very next morning Kylo Ren escorted you to the shooting range, where you tested your accuracy. It was with much disappointment that you learned it had dropped down to eighty-two. You swore, pocketed your handgun, and slunk to your new office. No windows, and no other desks aside from yours. It was rather gloomy, if you did say so yourself. There, you worked on another portion of the course, namely the brief that the general had mentioned the previous day. At an hour before lunch, however, you were interrupted by a message arriving in your inbox.

You opened the message and discovered that one of the physicians had contacted you. It appeared he had some things to discuss with both you and General Hux. You replied, letting him know that your schedule was open. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door to announce their arrival before the doctor and general stepped into your office. You sat back in your chair then pushed yourself to your feet. Kylo Ren did not bother to greet the two; he instead continued to tinker with the hilt of his lightsaber.

General Hux inclined his head in a hello, and you uttered out his title in return. He drew closer to your desk, standing there as the physician walked to the side of the piece of furniture so that he was able to watch both your face and the general’s.

“Approximately between five to thirty-five eggs can be expected. I have on file that a surrogate has been selected.”

“That is correct,” General Hux said smoothly, his eyes on the doctor.

“Donations are required to be three months apart from one another…” The man hesitated before pressing forward. “Given the deadline, I was wondering if it had been considered implanting fertilized eggs in multiple surrogates if we are given the opportunity. This would increase the likelihood of success on producing a male offspring.”

“I will take that under consideration,” the redhead said. He was completely businesslike in his stance and tone. You, meanwhile, felt as though your head was spinning. “Is there something further?”

This time the physician turned to you. “It states here that you are not open to a pregnancy.”

“Correct,” you said, fighting the urge to grit your teeth. You had to hand it to General Hux; he looked rather annoyed that the topic had been brought up.

Sensing the animosity, the doctor cleared his throat and shifted his weight. “It’s simply…due to the deadline, should the pregnancies not produce an heir, or else should a surrogate be…” He coughed into his fist. “Should one or, if there is multiple, be assassinated… The hormonal treatment used to increase the egg production also increases _your_ fertility for this month and the month following the donation.”

“Which is why I am refraining from sexual intercourse,” you said flatly. “Multiple surrogates should be enough.”

“I am under the same impression. However, should a pregnancy not take… Should the result be an unwanted gender… There are reasons to keep the option of impregnating _you_ open.”

“Please excuse us, doctor.”

At the sound of the general’s voice, the physician sighed. All the same, he obliged, walking out of the room momentarily. General Hux turned to Ren, who likewise stood and left. It was when the door closed that the redhead turned back to you. You stared at your superior officer with a frown. His own expression mirrored yours.

“I apologize for that. It is not my intention to impregnate you.” You nodded dumbly, not knowing how to react to that statement. “Multiple surrogates should be sufficient. You need not concern yourself with the matter further.”

“Yes, sir. In…in the off chance that this fails… Say a surrogate dies, or all pregnancies result in a…girl… What—“

“Should a pregnancy be confirmed to have resulted in an heir, there should be no concern.” His eyes roamed your face. “Your only role lies in donating the eggs. Should it fail this round, there is time enough to extract one more round of eggs from you before the deadline.”

“I see.” You nodded as you spoke those words. “And if it is revealed to be a female…the pregnancy will be terminated?”

“Correct.” You flinched. “They are not _your_ children. It is prudent that you remember this. Biologically you will be the mother, however you will not be carrying the child. You will not raise the child. Your only role is to—“

“If you’re trying to comfort me, sir, it isn’t working.” Quite the opposite; you felt rather queasy at the idea. You reminded yourself that it was likely you would never see the child at all. At least not until the heir of General Hux was older. Even then it was doubtful you would meet the boy in person. As for the possibilities of a girl… Your stomach knotted at the fact that a pregnancy would be terminated simply due to the gender. “What if there are multiple boys?”

“Do not concern yourself, (L/n).”

You knew this was another reason he had not wanted to involve you. It was a cold business, and while you tried to tell yourself that you were emotionally equipped to handle it, you were beginning to have your doubts.

“A-acknowledged, sir.”

He turned from you in order to open the door. The physician and Kylo Ren returned to the room. General Hux dismissed himself, stating that he had to meet with the representative. You watched his retreat until the door closed, obscuring your view of him. At that point you transferred your attention to the doctor. He did not seem pleased, and you knew this had much to do with his stance on the topic of impregnating you.

“The injections will be handed over to you so that you may inject yourself. We are having each injection checked to ensure nothing has been tampered with. This should end your scheduled visits to the medical ward.”

“I see. Yes, sir.”

.

.

When General Hux returned to your office around dinnertime, he brought with him a container that held the injections. He handed this to you. A droid trailed along behind him with three boxes. Judging from the smells, you assumed food had been brought for you, the general, and the commander. The expression on the redhead’s face was grave, which had you dismissing the fact that your stomach had started to grumble at the prospect of eating.

“Uhm…is… Is something the matter, sir?”

“Do not con—“

“Sir,” you said almost breathlessly, a sinking feeling arising in the pit of your stomach. You felt cold as you shook your head in disbelief. You had been praised on your analytical skills for a reason. “The selected surroga—“

His jaw twitched halfway through your statement, and the man cut you off by speaking through practically clenched teeth. “Silence yourself, Officer (L/n)!”

“When did it occur?” He could not tell the Master of the Knights of Ren to silence himself; mostly due to the fact that said individual was guarding _you_ and thus such information was pertinent.

“I received word fifteen minutes ago.”

A hum from the Force user. “Has it been confirmed as a professional hit?”

“No.”

“Their methods are not easily traced.”

“No.” General Hux exhaled through parted lips, gathered himself together, and addressed you. “The profiles I previously spoke of… (L/n).” You startled at the sound of your name, having previously been absorbed in thought. “The profiles.”

“Oh! Yes… Yes, sir.”

.

.

“You barely spoke.” You looked over at the man. Kylo Ren, unmasked now that the two of you were in your quarters, was watching your every move. “You’re scared.”

“She wasn’t even… She hadn’t even been impregnated yet. My accuracy is down…not to mention my reaction time is still lower than before I had received the injury to my rib. It can take months to heal, I was told, but… The main issue lies with retraining my body. Strengthening everything again.”

“You will have to trust in _my_ abilities.”

“ _You_ trained me to not be a hindrance.” He had no response to that. “I can’t be expected to just lie low.”

This time he did have a reply. Kylo Ren stood, withdrawing the lightsaber from his belt. “Then disarm me.”

You pushed yourself out of the chair you had been seated in and moved closer. His stance looked relaxed, yet you knew better. He had himself angled to either attack or defend depending upon what _your_ first move was. You went low, also able to defend yourself while at the same time able to strike. He fluidly dodged the attack, directing an blow in return. You knew he was holding back when the impact hardly knocked you away. The purpose was not to injure you after all; it was to get you back into the swing of things.

When next you went for the lightsaber, he caught you around the middle and flipped you over his shoulder. “Damn it!” You tried to scramble off of him, however found his grip, though light, to be effective in keeping you from freeing yourself. “I—“

“Shh.” You instantly quieted, listening. You heard nothing so exhaled through your nose in a huff. When you inhaled, however, you tensed. You felt the dizzying effects immediately. Ren grabbed his helmet, clicking it into place while slamming a hand over your mouth and nose. He carted you with him to the bedroom. Activating the security systems, a second door sealed your room from the remainder of your quarters. He touched something on his helmet before speaking to someone who was not present. “Gaseous agent.” He offered the location of your quarters to whoever was on the other side of the transmission. “The additional seal should hold.”

“Why would they—“

“It’s likely flammable or combustible.”

“So…if your lightsaber had been ignited—“

“An explosion would have resulted.” He clenched and unclenched his fingers at his side. “Combustible is more likely. That would better ensure you were present before ignition.”

“This means I will be relocated again, correct?”

“Yes.” The face of Kylo Ren’s mask turned towards you. “Breathe deeply.” You had already seized hold of the bedpost to keep from falling to the ground.

.

.

The scanners had been compromised, which was why they had not detected the combustible gas, which had been released from a device that had been located in the kitchen of your quarters. Another, having malfunctioned and thus not released the gas, had been in the bathroom just outside the bedroom. They had been set on a timer. With nowhere else to go, and with such an attack not likely to occur in the location, you and Kylo Ren found yourselves in the general’s quarters. It was not as though the assassins would risk killing him in the process of eliminating you.

You were sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around yourself and an oxygen mask within reach. Millicent, recognizing you, had curled up at your side. She purred happily, completely oblivious to the fact that her master was in a heated discussion with the security team. Kylo Ren, too, was not pleased. The flaw in the scanner should have been noticed immediately by their computers.

“We were hacked, sir,” one of the senior members stated, his cheeks reddened in his flustered state. “As you can see, up until we rebooted the systems completely, everything read as normal. Direct access would have been required… I’ll have the security footage checked.”

“See to it that you do,” General Hux said venomously. His poor mood was, perhaps, worsened by the news that two women on the list of potential surrogates had been hospitalized following attacks while a third had been successfully killed.

Present with you was a technician acting as surrogate for an officer whose wife had what was termed a hostile uterus. She looked to be seven to eight months along, one of her hands resting on her swollen belly. She was there to comfort you while also adding input regarding the malfunction of the second device, as it was her specialty to work with such things. She did not have physical access to the device, however, to prevent anything that would compromise her state.

“Would you like some water?” she asked.

You hesitated, trying to remember what she had said her name was. You had been much too focused on her role as surrogate; all you could think about was the many women like her who were being targeted. Any woman that could potentially carry one of the eggs you were set to donate.

“I’m…fine…uhm…”

“Virta,” she supplied with a smile of understanding. She had a child of her own, and you knew that was where some of her motherly instincts stemmed from; surrogates all had to have a history of carrying a baby to term. “They’re finishing up the sweep to ensure none of the items you requested are compromised. Clothing can have allergens or other substances put on them, so all your uniforms will be replaced.”

Fuck this was going to be expensive, was where your mind immediately went.

“The representative was never out of view,” the admiral who was present stated. Given that he had been personally responsible for keeping tabs on the aforementioned individual, it was unsurprising he was there. “The same cannot be said for all who arrived with him.”

“How many?” General Hux questioned, turning to the admiral. His tone was more level with the man than it had been with the security team. There was a level of respect he held, which was obvious.

The admiral met his superior’s gaze. “Three were unaccounted for at separate intervals. Along with the security footage, that should give us an answer as to which is responsible.”

You dragged your attention away from what was occurring on the other side of the room and turned to Virta. “What’s the gender?”

She smiled at you. “Twins. Both girls. They already have a boy, so they have decided to keep the girls.”

“That’s…” Your voice caught in your throat. You had to clear your throat then swallow before trying again. “That’s nice.” Her smile turned to one of sympathy. You averted your gaze from her. Politely dismissing yourself, you went to the bedroom; General Hux had previously informed you that you would take the bed. Millicent followed along, snuggling against you in the dark of the room.

.

.

You were seated across from the doctor, whose name you had at last bothered to take note of. Doctor Forlindin had pulled out the paperwork you had requested. He appeared strangely conflicted despite what he had said just the previous day. Granted, that was before the two successful assassinations and the three failed attempts. Kylo Ren was standing to the side where he could intercept anyone should they attempt to enter through the door. His arms were crossed over his chest then he dropped them to his side. His helmet pointed in your direction, the man looking away from the door.

“I will have to request consent from the other party.” With a nod, you lifted a pen and began to sign your name. “For clarification purposes: you are agreeing to donate the eggs this month…but rather than have them implanted, we will freeze them. You are requesting to be artificially inseminated next month, understanding that you are still acting as a donor but also agreeing to act as surrogate. The child will not be yours. You are giving up all rights to—“

“I understand what I am agreeing to, sir.”

“Be that as it may, before you sign the last form, I insist General Hux is present for this decision. He, too, will have to consent. It is, you understand, _his_ semen being used.”

“I understand, sir.”

While you read through the forms before signing each sheet, Doctor Forlindin contacted General Hux. The man agreed to come. You could hear the slight confusion in his voice when he was informed that you were present. The conversation was brief. You were reading over the final form, the one that you were to not sign until it was agreed upon by both parties, when the door opened and your superior officer entered. You did not look up from the form, even though you felt the man’s eyes on you.

“Doctor.”

“General Hux.” Doctor Forlindin stood, rounding his desk and explaining what you had requested. You watched them in your peripheral. General Hux straightened suddenly, hissing out an _Absolutely not!_ when the suggestion of you carrying the child was spoken.

You set the form on the desk, the pen on top of it, and stood. You faced the redhead, who had resumed his mask of indifference, his air of authority. “Sir, with all due respect, I am already a target. This route eliminates the threat to any and all potential surrogates—most of which are likely to not even be considered, but are being targeted simply because they are willing.”

“You already expressed that you have no desire to—“

“Sir!” You knew that it could be considered insubordinate, cutting him off as you had, but at the same time you did not care. “You’re asking me to stand by while my comrades die, and I _won’t_ do that. Please, sir…” You swallowed thickly. “Please, General Hux, respect my decision.”

His chest expanded as he inhaled deeply without immediately exhaling. The man held his breath then slowly released it through his nose. “I will take it into consideration. Things will proceed up to the point of you donating the eggs. The rest will be determined at that time.”

“If it is not publicly stated that I am acting as—they won’t stop killing any female whose name is on that list. Please, let the forms be signed…even if it is with the understanding between us that the decision can be revoked at the point in time at which I would be impregnated. I can’t… I _won’t_ sit idly by while those in the First Order are targeted.”

“(L/n)…” He sighed, the only indication he gave that he was consenting defeat. General Hux walked to the desk, lifted the pen, and signed his name on the form. You took the pen when he was through, adding your signature. “That is completed with the aforementioned understanding.” You pressed your lips into a thin line. If you had to take a damn turkey baster and impregnate yourself, you would do so. Of course, given your history with the man, you were unsurprised when he remarked: “You will not become impregnated. This is an emotional decision on your part, which is understandable given the circumstances. However—“

“Sir, with all due respect—“

“You cannot say that as a means of saying whatever is on your mind!” His face was practically in yours. Doctor Forlindin, no doubt valuing both his life and job, quietly seated himself behind his desk and allowed the two of you to go at one another. “It is _not_ your duty to become impregnated.”

“No, sir, but it _is_ my duty to serve the First Order in every way possible. That includes preventing attacks on its members, as well as meeting any needs _you_ , as my general, may have. You need a womb, I have a womb, and it can carry—mmff!” His hand had slammed over your mouth, its twin holding his own face.

“Silence yourself, Officer (L/n), before I am forced to charge you with insubordination.” He withdrew his hand from your mouth, and you remained silent. “As admirable as your dedication is, I am not convinced you have considered completely the risks and potential effects of pregnancy in general. The time away from work you will have to take. It can postpone promotions, as it requires you abstain from certain exercises. Until you look more closely into these matters and the effects they may have on your health and career, you have my answer.”

“S… Yes, sir.” You clenched your hands into fists, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the general, who narrowed his eyes in response. You _had_ considered these factors, whether or not he wanted to believe so. But you had always weighed the cost of countless lives against it. The matter was serious—although one would not believe so given the way Kylo slowly clapped his hands as though he had just watched a staged performance.

General Hux was the first to turn towards the Knight, you soon followed suit. Ren had by then returned his hands to his sides. “An outside party will weigh the decision whether or not to impregnate her.” You were well aware that that ‘outside party’ was none other than the Supreme Leader even before General Hux ground his teeth together in a noisy fashion. “I will consult with Supreme Leader. I leave her in _your_ hands, General, until I return.”

You glowered at the back of the Knight’s head when the Force user exited the room. General Hux said nothing, his fingers twitching.

.

.

By that evening you were still fuming. The fact that you were in the general’s quarters did not help matters. Millicent was pleased to see you, and while you enjoyed her company you would have much preferred to be in a different location. She eventually left the room, however, and seemed to go searching for her master. Kylo, seated on the ground with one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out, released a deep breath and allowed his head to fall back.

You turned over on the bed, huffing again. “Clear your mind,” he said calmly, as though assuming the role of your teacher was second nature.

“I’ve tried,” you shot back, though not impolitely. “Trust me, I have tried.” He rose to his feet, stepped closer, and maneuvered you onto your stomach. When he pet the top of your head, you rolled your eyes. “Sir—woah there!” You hadn’t expected him to grip your shoulders, to start massaging them. At your exclamation, however, he paused in his actions. You cleared your throat. “Sorry. Uhm… I just wasn’t expect—“

“You shouldn’t expect this.” As he spoke, Kylo Ren once more began working on the knots in your muscles that had developed due to the stress. “The body and mind both need equal care.”

He had such magic hands, you thought to yourself. You closed your eyes, finding it much easier to relax as he tended to you, the man occasionally commenting on a random exercise for either the mind or body. His voice was soothing. It was no wonder, coupled with his ability to probe minds, he broke even the toughest of prisoners.


	4. Respect

Respect

You woke the following morning to the sound of someone showering. Given that Kylo was still in bed with you—you had been forced to throw his arm off your face yet again—you knew it to be General Hux. After the massage the previous night, you were feeling less tense. This, naturally, allowed you to think about things a little more clearly than you had before. Due to this, you had every urge to confront the man. Doubtful that he would be open to a conversation, you decided to trap him. Which meant rising from bed, walking into the bathroom, and standing in front of the door while he was still cleaning himself. You kept your eyes on the floor, not wanting to chance seeing his naked reflection in the mirror.

“I need to—“

“Fuck!”

You bit down on your lips, released them, and started again now that the redhead had gathered himself. It was nice to know you were capable of startling him. “I really need to get some things off my chest…if I may, sir.”

“Very well, (L/n). I sincerely _doubt_ you have any inclination of leaving before you do.”

You didn’t, and so you only shrugged at his words. “I understand that you do not have a bias when it comes to gender… You viewed me as a soldier, and though in the past I was insulted that it was never _woman_ , I understand now that you respected me as a _person_. Gender did not matter. Yet…

“Yet you used my insecurities to push me away, and I can’t forgive you for that. You told me it was none of my concern, but obviously, sir, it was. I should have been involved sooner, I should have had a say. At that point in time, I was still your assistant, and I should have been informed of the situation.

“Furthermore, when you realized that I could not allow things to simply be… Yes, it was disrespectful of me to trip you, and I do understand why you stripped me of my title. But for you to have said what you did…you were _purposely_ trying to hurt me, and—“ You paused when the water was shut off. General Hux retrieved a towel, presumably patted himself dry, and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. He moved directly in front of the sink, picked up his razor, and proceeded to shave the stubble that had formed overnight. You glanced up, returned your eyes to the floor, then found yourself jerking your attention back to his reflection. Blinking, you pressed forward with your words. “—and ensure that I wanted nothing to do with you. That I wouldn’t contact you in any way.

“You think it was protecting me, but look where we are. Sir, I don’t… I wish you would have respected me enough to give me a choice then. But now I do have a choice, and I have considered what impact it may have on my body, on my ability as a soldier, everything, sir. I have accepted it all, and I want you to respect that.”

While you had spoken, the man had finished shaving and started on fixing his hair. “What you may have not taken into consideration is that, though it seems you have forgiven me in some respects, you hold bitter feelings as well. You would be carrying a child—biologically yours—conceived for the purpose of—“

“I understand that it wouldn’t be due to…love, or some such thing, that—“

“(L/n)!” You held your tongue, allowing him to speak without worrying that you would interrupt him again. “Due to the nature of things, it is a _male_ heir that is required. Should you be discovered to be carrying a female child, the pregnancy would be terminated.” You shuddered at the idea of it. “You cannot stand the idea of losing a child. I _know_ that is a limit for you. Loathsome and tragic as that loss may be to you, furthermore it would make it more difficult for you to become pregnant; easier for you to miscarry. Do _not_ tell me you have considered all the factors involved, weighed everything. You have _not_.”

You released a shaky breath. “General…”

He had started to dress, first pulling on his undershirt and boxers before removing the towel from his waist and hanging it up. The man tugged on his socks next. You watched him put on each article of clothing, observed him assimilating the uniform, which ended with him tugging on his gloves. You stared at the leather, memories of them threatening to surge forward, yet you managed to bat them away. You felt severely underdressed standing there in your nightclothes while he was fully uniformed, his boots drumming on the floor with his steps. The man looked as immaculate as ever.

“General, I am best suited to protect myself against the threats of the would-be assassins. Kylo Ren is already guarding me, and… It is the best route, given the casualties already suffered.”

“You are a fine soldier, Officer (L/n),” he said quietly, his tone perfectly even.

You sucked at nothing for a moment, wetting your mouth before speaking again. “I am the most capable for this battle.”

“It is due to your capabilities as a soldier that I am reluctant to agree. Supreme Leader has ordered that, should it be necessary, you act as carrier for the child. However, it need not be our first course of action.” He opened the bathroom door and stepped out. When he was directly behind you, the man paused in his steps. “There was a reason you, a mere trainee, were selected to be groomed as my assistant. I won’t allow the skills or career of one of my more adept officers to become a casualty of this political _bullshit_.”

With those words, he strode away. Your eyes widened, and you felt your stomach flutter at the praise. It was as your superior officer that he had uttered such things; your personal relationship had nothing to do with it. It was your personal relationship, however, that you feared was preventing him from acknowledging that your career and skills should not be honed at the expense of his own—or did he even realize that he was risking such a thing?

You left the bathroom with the intentions of also readying yourself for the day. Kylo Ren was already out of bed when you arrived. He had not yet placed the helmet on his head, though he held it in his hands, his fingers drumming against the metal. It was a queer thing for you, realizing how much respect you had earned from both the General of the First Order and the Knight of Ren. You had always believed the amount of confidence you had gained while in your current duty station would be off-putting to them. On the contrary, there was a look each got when standing before you. Initial shock that gave way to, in a certain respect, pride. It was akin to the manner in which General Hux had regarded the admiral.

That morning was the first time you believed the redhead on his previous statement that telling you that you were beneath him was only meant in a sexual manner. In rank, perhaps, as well—however never in a manner that suggested you were not worthy of respect, _his_ respect no less.

Of course, he had a rather curious way of showing it.

You rolled your eyes, gathered up your uniform, and returned to the refresher to ready yourself. When you were finished with the morning ritual of showering, brushing your teeth, and dressing for the day, you moved to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. The mixes for the shakes that were recommended you take due to their nutritional value were not exactly appealing that morning. General Hux, who was standing near the table with a cup of coffee, a biscuit of some sort, and a protein bar, glanced your way without uttering a single syllable. Kylo Ren, also present in the kitchen, appeared to have already finished whatever it was he had grabbed for breakfast.

At the sound of your name coming from your superior officer’s lips, you paused with your hand halfway to the pastry that you had spotted. You looked over your shoulder at the man. He watched you while stating that all preparations for the test run had been completed. You nodded, pleased when he went on to say that the test itself was scheduled for that afternoon. In the meantime, he said, it would be wise of you to utilize your time by improving your accuracy with the handgun. Kylo Ren gave an almost imperceptible nod of agreement.

You spent the better part of the morning at target practice. The Knight of Ren made certain that no one was in the shooting range prior to you entering, and he stood beside the door to prevent anyone from joining you. His gaze seemed to travel to the various observation bays on more than one occasion. You knew exactly when you were being watched due to his actions, and often you found yourself pausing. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end several times. You forced yourself to exhale, to remain focused on the target. All the same, you were alert and ready to duck and/or return fire at a moment’s notice. Having someone who was capable of stopping a blaster’s shot midair so close did allow you some minute amount of comfort. You were able to work at improving your accuracy with the handgun, although you doubted it would match your abilities with the larger model blaster that you were more accustomed to using. The handgun, in your opinion, was a little too light for your tastes.

“Colonel Legato is watching.” Ren gained your attention for saying such a thing. You fought the urge to look over your shoulder and up at the observation bay. The Knight cocked his head to the side. “She is sealing off the observation bay while you continue your practice.”

This time you did look over your shoulder, nodding thanks to your superior, who returned the gesture. She then turned and took her leave. “The representative is currently in this building then,” you said, your nostrils flaring as you inhaled deeply the next moment. You returned your attention to the targets, firing multiple shots and not missing a single time. “Do you know if it was discovered which of his entourage tried to kill me?”

“They’ve ruled out one of the three. Security footage has him on a different part of the base.”

It was not the worst news you could have received, but neither was it what you had been hoping to hear. Not wanting to allow your frustration to inhibit your progress, you shook off the negative thoughts that had started to form. With a quick push of the button, you changed the manner in which the targets were positioned, also adding a few moving targets to practice on.

You did not leave the facility until close to ninety minutes later. At that point Kylo Ren expressed his desire to train as well, and so you found yourself sitting with your datapad in your lap while the Knight of Ren practiced his skills on some droids. You were editing the outline for the second portion of the course you were in charge of writing. Much of it could be presented in a brief, however you were under the impression that the trainees would gain more by having to construct a brief themselves. This could be done in small groups, and the briefs could then be presented to the instructor or instructors teaching the course. More legwork for the trainees meant the higher the chance was they would remember the information.

The pair of you left the training grounds in favor of heading for the cafeteria. The officers, ‘troopers, and technicians gathered gave you a passing glance. Their attention was drawn to the Knight at your side. You could see the unease on their faces, however chose to ignore it. You quite preferred having Ren present, moreso due to the fact that there were a number of faces unfamiliar to you. You glanced in the direction of the guests. They were human in species, however they were not of the First Order. You knew this to mean that they were part of the representative’s entourage. Not a one of the four tore their eyes away from you. Two held passive expressions on their faces, while a third had his lip curled up in disgust. The final was busily assessing you, his expression constantly altering.

Turning back to the food line, you grabbed up a tray and shifted forward. Everything was individually packed. Mini cartons of milk or else juice packs. Sealed sandwiches, pre-made salads in tightly lidded containers, and other foods similarly kept fresh. This was one of the measures that had been taken for your safety. Nothing could easily be tampered with nor would it be easy for an assassin to know what you would eat each day nor which container you would grab. The risk of poisoning all members of the First Order was not one that would be taken, especially given that the general himself could be such a casualty. Not to mention the amount of poison needed to complete such a task would cause the detectors to go off almost immediately.

You decided on a salad coupled with juice then slid your tray towards the desserts. There was the option of having a cookie or a brownie. You paused, your eyes shifting back down towards the beverages. Milk would compliment either better than the juice you had selected. Following your line of sight, Kylo Ren reached back for the drink, set it on your tray, and stared at you until you picked up both a cookie and a brownie. You bit back an amused giggle when Kylo looked from your tray to the desserts, back, and then back at the desserts. It wasn’t explicitly stated that people only had to grab one dessert; that’s just simply what everyone tended to do. The Force user snatched up two cookies and a brownie to go along with his milk and sandwich. For a moment you wished you were male; they burned off more calories naturally than females did. But, alas, you were proud to be female even if that meant having to _not_ grab that second cookie for the sake of your form. You were already going to grow once you became pregnant—because you _were_ going to be pregnant.

Rather than remaining in the cafeteria, you followed Kylo Ren to an empty office. It was there that he removed his helmet so that he could eat. You settled down into a chair at one of the two desks within the room. The Knight was seated on the opposite desk, his tray of food beside him. He opened one of the cookies, choosing to eat this first. You, meanwhile, removed the lid from your salad, poured the dressing and toppings that had been sealed in different packs on top of everything, and lifted your fork. You stabbed into the salad, taking a bite. You were mulling over what you had heard on your way out of the cafeteria; one of the individuals had been attempting to whisper. His voice, however, had carried due to the silence of the room; he had said to someone: ‘Did you hear what the transfer was saying? Officer (L/n) was fucking the general.’

You chewed on the bite in your mouth, wondering if their view of you was going to change. You had the respect of your coworkers here. It was much different than when you had been on Starkiller, different from when you had been aboard the _Finalizer_. Pausing after swallowing, you blinked. You had already stated your intention to carry the general’s child, so what did it matter if you had fucked him in the past? You had earned your position through hard work, which you had proven many times at this duty station. If people changed their opinions simply because they heard you had been in a relationship with the man—even after they had _seen_ you were damn good at your job—then that was their problem.

“Which officer was transferred here?” you asked the man. His gaze flickered over to you then back to the food in his hand. He did not respond, which caused you to wonder if he did not know. Just as likely was the possibility that it did not matter. It shouldn’t, you told yourself.

_“Should you allow your guard to slip, you will be torn to pieces. Your own strength will be used against you.”_

You recalled the words that he had spoken that first time you had met; when you had been helping him with the muffin recipe he had requested of you. It caused you to remember all the times General Hux had told you to not let your enemy see your fear, the way he had always urged you to keep your face a mask. People had weaknesses; it was inevitable. Yet if you showed anyone that their words, on some level, hurt— _someone_ would take advantage of that. You would not allow a repeat of what had occurred on Starkiller; you deserved your position, and you would not let anyone say otherwise.

Having finished your salad, you opened both the cookie and brownie. Kylo Ren had started on his sandwich, his attention elsewhere. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and you did not interrupt them as you opened your milk. You broke a piece off the cookie and dumped it into the liquid before taking a bite. It was while you were chewing the second bite that the door opened. You blinked as General Hux strode in.

“Uh—how did you know—?”

“The tracking device,” Kylo stated, tapping his belt. You looked at the Knight then back at the redhead. “General Hux.”

“Commander Ren.” The Force user stood from the desk. He lifted the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, picked up his helmet, and strode out of the room whilst clicking the helmet back into place. General Hux walked to the desk behind which you were seated. “The test will be postponed.”

“Did something happen?”

“Set up is taking longer than anticipated. The representative was requesting being present to observe. While I had every right to deny him, it has caused him to be…irritable. We will utilize this time to discuss matters.”

“Sir?”

“Do you truly believe yourself ready to carry the child, taking into consideration what we earlier discussed?”

You hesitated. Then, entwining your fingers and resting your elbows on the desk, you began, “It will be difficult, I cannot deny that. However, I do understand it to be the best course of action, and so I am willing to do it. I believe that I am ready, sir, yes.”

“I see.” You lifted your eyes to his face, their previous position having been on the surface of the desk. General Hux was watching you, gauging your every reaction. “Then I will agree to the terms you presented. Following the donation of your eggs this month, you will be impregnated next by means of artificial insemination.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He jerked his gaze away from you, staring just over your head. “There is the option of moving you into separate living quarters, or you could continue to remain in mine. More suitable furniture will be brought in the case of the latter.”

“To limit their attack methods, sir?”

“Affirmative.”

“I will stay with you then, sir.” He gave a sharp nod then took leave of the room. You were absentmindedly breaking off pieces of your brownie without taking a single bite.

General Hux was able to keep his reaction, whatever it was, masked. You set aside the pieces of your brownie and looked in the direction of the door. Kylo Ren remained on the eother side, that you well knew. This would not change any time soon, especially now that you were set to be impregnated. The thought of carrying General Hux’s child caused you to feel rather numb. You were in a state of shock in a way; meditation would help—you nearly rolled your eyes given that this was something you knew the Commander would suggest.

“You have the option to change your mind if need be.”

Your eyes settled on the man across from you. “That won’t be necessary. Please… Please don’t doubt me. Or…at least…don’t show your doubt.” His mask nearly faded, something soft growing in his expression for a millisecond before he caught himself. The mask returned, and General Hux gave a curt nod. “Millicent will be pleased, won’t she?”

“Yes…she is rather fond of you,” he said simply, as though thankful that you had lightened the mood. His attention flickered to the torn up brownie then back to your face. “Remain vigilant.”

“I will, sir.” The redhead gave a final nod before he exited the room. Your former companion returned, the Master of the Knights of Ren making a sound quite like a _tsk_ upon noticing the state of your dessert.


	5. Shaken

Shaken

There was a rumor going around that you had slept with more than one of the triumvirate. This you learned when, the day following your decision to remain in General Hux’s quarters, you overheard one technician whispering to another: _Which do you think fucks better?_ Rather than being angered or, as you were, appalled by the words, Kylo Ren was quite amused. You knew this to be the case when he made a point of sticking even closer to you than before. Your interpretations of his stance on the rumors were solidified when he pointedly pet your hair when a group of three—one officer and two Stormtroopers—were walking by. You sighed, looked at your superior, and wondered if he was smirking underneath that mask of his.

Turning to look at him caused you to notice that someone was trailing along nearby. One of those who had arrived on planet along with the representative. He seemed hesitant, fearful even. His eyes darted from Ren to you and back. It was one thing to target the egg donor that would be assisting General Hux in producing an heir. To target the interest of Kylo Ren, whose abilities were well spoken of, was another. Bundle that into the same package, and it would cause hesitation for sure. Especially from any who would be wishing you harm.

Realizing that his reactions had given hint to his true nature and intentions, the man quickly ducked away. Kylo Ren turned, watching his back. If others acted similarly when they saw you, it would be sign that they were also in on any plot against you. You eyed Kylo, admiring his quick and smart thinking. He dropped his hand away from you. The fact that those intending to assassinate you were perhaps growing more bold, more sloppy even, had goosebumps forming on your flesh.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” you whispered to your superior. His visor pointed to you for but a moment, and then he was staring straight ahead. You walked past him; the refresher was not far, and you knew he would trail after you in due time.

Entering the refresher, you went directly to one of the sinks and turned on the water. You messed with the nozzles until the stream pouring from the spout was lukewarm. You immediately set your wrists under the water, trying to erase the cold feeling that was running through you. Whilst you did so, you pursed your lips and took in deep breaths, held them, and finally slowly released puffs of air. You were so focused on leveling your breathing, trying to calm down, that you did not realize someone else was in the refresher until you saw movement in the corner of your eye. You ducked, and the blast that had been directed at your head shattered the mirror.

Glass sprayed all around you, some biting into your flesh as you rolled out of the way of the next shot while at the same time reaching for your own weapon. You felt the third blast singe the flesh of your arm before the wall took the brunt of it. Raising your weapon in front of you, you fired two shots in quick succession. The second hit the woman in the chest. As she crumpled to the floor, Kylo Ren slammed open the door. He paused upon seeing your current state then, finding that you were hardly injured, turned his attention to your assailant. He nudged the body with the toe of his boot.

“Act as though your injuries are worse.” Understanding that this was to cause any witnesses in opposition to you to believe you were possibly fighting for your life, you let your body go limp. Kylo Ren dipped his hand in the woman’s blood, moved to you, and smeared the gore on the front of your shirt. He scooped you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style, while you faked gasps and hisses of pain. It was not difficult to force tears to your eyes, to work yourself up into hysterics to make the charade all the more believable as he carried you out of the refresher and towards the medical ward.

Only ten minutes later you were scowling as the physician tended to your wound. Of course General Hux would come. Of _course_ he would be verbally reprimanding both you and Kylo Ren for being so _reckless_. You bit back any response you wanted to make; it would be insubordinate to argue with the man. Even though you had a strong feeling he was more worried about your damn _eggs_ than you.

“Do not drop your guard again!” he growled out, prompting you to utter a _Yes, sir_ so as to placate him. At your side, the physician completed the task of caring for your injury, which had indeed been minor. The redhead turned to the Knight. “She will be kept in the medical ward for the time being; and it will remain sealed off. Currently it is believed that she is fighting for her life. I want it to remain as such for as long as possible.”

“That was the intention,” Kylo Ren returned moodily. He did not seem the least bit pleased at having been scolded by General Hux.

The redhead turned to the physician. “I don’t care if someone has to hold her hand while she takes a _piss_ , she will _not_ be left alone under any circumstances.”

“Yes, sir,” the man promptly replied, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

For five days were you kept in the medical ward. Kylo Ren did not leave your side a single time, save for when a nurse escorted you to go to the bathroom. You rather wished you _didn’t_ have to pee in front of people, but it seemed to be the only way General Hux was kept from entering the ward. During your time in isolation from the remainder of the base, the identity of your would-be assassin had been discovered. This individual had _not_ arrived at the same time as the representative. Naturally, this did not comfort you; though those who had arrived with the representative appeared more cautious in their attempts, the fact that multiple parties were seeking your life only made you feel less at ease.

 _His child isn’t even in me yet,_ you thought whilst sitting on the couch in the general’s living quarters. You had been taken there that morning in secret. Millicent was rather pleased to see you. The cat had immediately hopped into your lap, kneading the blanket you had wrapped around yourself, and curled up with you. Kylo Ren, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor a little ways away. You were interrupted from your thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

General Hux strode into the room. He regarded Kylo Ren for a fraction of a second. “Ren.” The Knight stood, walking out of the room without a word. The redhead turned his attention to you. “(L/n).”

“Sir.”

“You’ve hardly said a word to me. It’s uncharacteristic of you.”

“Maybe…maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do, sir,” you said, doing what you could to keep your tone level. He had presented the conversation in a way that allowed you to know that you could speak candidly. At the same time, it would be foolish to throw all caution to the wind.

General Hux closed some of the distance between the two of you. Millicent rolled onto her back, still curled up in your lap. “I had entered the medical ward expecting to find you close to death.” It caused a strange sensation to travel through you; a sort of tingling that settled at the base of your neck. You had hardly taken into consideration the fact that General Hux would not immediately be privy to the fact that your wounds would be played off as worse. Until he had seen you with his own eyes, assessed the situation and understood the plan, he had believed you to be fighting for your life.

 _No wonder he reacted like that…_ You felt poorly of your decision to treat him so coldly these past few days.

“This is the very reason I would prefer to have not involved you.”

“Everything is going according to schedule, s—“

“This has _nothing_ to do with your role as donor.” There was a certain level of vehemence with which he spoke, and you found yourself immediately silenced. “You seem to misunderstand my intentions.”

“No, sir, I _don’t_ ,” you said, suddenly not caring the least about caution. General Hux pressed his lips tightly together as you continued. “I thought… When you wouldn’t dance with me in public, I thought that was the _worst_ part about being with you. Because you valued your public image more than anything. More than _me_. And you say it isn’t about the eggs, but right now it is. If you had to choose between my life and—“

“I _did_ choose your life!” he shouted. You flinched, jumping at the volume of his voice. “Circumstances may have forced me to recant that decision, but it _had_ been made. You were trained for events such as what we are experiencing. You let your guard fall—even if you had not been selected as donor, you would have been reprimanded for your recklessness.”

“Well forgive me if I’m _human_!” you said with a sneer. His jaw clenched then twitched. “What? You want to hit me? Come on! Hit me!”

He did one better. General Hux seized up the glass of water that was on the table and threw it at your face. The liquid splashed over you. Millicent, also receiving some of the splash, yowled and took off running. You gasped, staring at the redhead with wide eyes. “Get control of yourself, (L/n).” He spoke so calmly.

“You…you asshole!” Your bottom lip quivered. Burying your face in your hands, you mentally cursed yourself for starting to cry. “Go away! Don’t look at me!” The man failed to heed your words. General Hux set down the empty glass before taking a seat beside you. He didn’t touch you, and you hadn’t expected him to either. “You know, even Commander Ren is more affectionate than you!”

“W… Even… What? What the kriff have the two of you been doing in my bed?”

It appeared that Kylo Ren, having heard your outburst, decided it prudent to enter. “She exaggerates.”

“Fuck you too!”

“Apparently the incident shook you worse than I believed,” General Hux said smoothly. You dropped your hands from your face and glared at the man through puffy, tear-filled eyes. “You need to get yourself under control.” Though you hated it, the man was right. You sniffled, dropping your gaze and glaring at the floor while you attempted to calm yourself. “You are not the only one who cannot let their guard down, (L/n).”

“But apparently I’m the only one who’s so emo—“

“Undoubtedly, your mind went to the realization that, had you been pregnant, your child would have been endangered as well.” You blinked. General Hux cleared his throat. “My child,” he corrected. “Remember well your training, (L/n). Do not let your enemy see that you fear them.” With a sigh, he changed the subject. “You will oversee the test via video feed. You will remain here with Ren while the test run is conducted tomorrow. It is believed that you are still in the medical ward. For the time being, it would be best if things remained as such.” He looked towards the Knight, who was watching the pair of you. “The furniture—the spare bed for the room—is being brought in this evening. It would be best if no one remembered seeing her here.”

“Yes, it would be.” Sometimes you forgot just what the Force was capable of accomplishing. Mind tricks. This time, you appreciated that such a thing would be used for your safety.

.

.

It was strange, to say the least. General Hux, at long last getting a decent night’s sleep, was settled on the bed across from yours. Kylo Ren, meanwhile, was being a bedhog as always. You knew it wasn’t entirely his fault; the man was tall with long limbs. His legs were tucked over to one side, however his arm—just hit you in the face. You winced, pushing away the limb. From his spot on the other bed, Genearl Hux stirred. Millicent was curled up in his arms. You found that you could not help but stare. It was difficult to not think back to when you had been with him, when you had slept in the same bed as him. Kylo Ren curled his body around yours, his arm tucked around your waist. He must have such vivid dreams to be so restless at times, you thought to yourself before returning your attention to the slumbering redhead.

A part of you wished that you didn’t still love him. As much as he could be cold and distant, his actions spoke that he did care for you. Which made what he had done to push you away all the more hurtful. Even if it had been for good intentions, to keep you safe, you could not help but resent his decisions.

Though you had shot out with the comment regarding Ren being more affectionate because you were angry with the man, you could not help but realize the truth. As distant as he was, Kylo was rather…interactive with you. Perhaps that simply bespoke his loneliness, you realized. He may have even viewed his kinder attentions to people in a negative light.

Behind you, the dark-haired man made a noise that allowed you to know he had woken. “Hey,” you whispered.

“Pet,” he returned.

“When I’m pregnant…are you going to have to be in the bathroom with me if I get morning sickness?” He withdrew his arm from you and turned so that his back was against yours. It occurred to you that perhaps the Knight hadn’t realized, fully, what he had been signed up for. It wasn’t as though he was a friend of the general’s. The two hardly got along; they were comrades was all. Still, he appeared to like you.

This was supported when Kylo Ren reluctantly muttered out, “We’ll keep the door open, and I’ll stand in the hall.” You smiled, still watching General Hux. He was right there, but things weren’t the same. You hated the part of you that missed him.

Millicent shifted, the small feline walking down to the man’s feet. Once upon a time you had asked to sleep like a cat in his bed, you thought. Your lips curled in disgust. Not that you fully regretted the actions; it had been thrilling in its own way. Yet perhaps _that_ had been reckless. Allowing yourself to perform such acts for the man. He clearly valued power, even if he did imply that he cared for you, for your life. However, when it came to General Hux, you had always felt as though you had to keep your guard up. It had been Kylo Ren who had told you to let loose, albeit by slicing through portions of the _Finalizer_ with his lightsaber.

You did not want to be stifled, to be thought of as something less than you were.

 _Did you think that I couldn’t handle it?_ you asked the man silently. General Hux did not answer you, of course. The man was asleep, and you had never voiced the question at any rate.

 _Don’t be reckless…stay in line…_ You bit down on your bottom lip, furrowing your brow. _You have to take risks to be promoted. I have to take a risk… I have to risk my life to protect everyone. I’m willing to do it. It’s reckless. It’s brave. You’re a General, you should know that. Why?_

Kylo Ren’s words repeated in your head, that it was sentiment that had caused General Hux to not involve you initially.


	6. Unwanted Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed an error, but otherwise this chapter is the same as before. Was debating tweaking it, however despite its shortness, I like it this way.

Unwanted Forgiveness

This was a large part of your job that you loved; sitting there with the datapad in your lap so that you could observe the video feed. There were a variety of angles displayed on the screen. You had a second datapad on the small table in front of you. You were seated on the couch, taking notes on the second datapad as you observed the training exercise. There would be two test runs, each with a different set of individuals. It would help to compare what was seen, to observe whether or not inaccuracies were across the board, or isolated events dependant upon a single person.

You were disheartened that you could not view the test runs through the observation bay. There was nothing like watching the thing in real time, without having to rely on cameras and hope that the video angle was sufficient for what you required. All the same, you appreciated the steps of caution that were being taken to ensure your safety. Kylo Ren, seated beside you, appeared to be interested in the exercise as well. His eyes scanned the various video feeds. Of course, he had to personally interact with those sent to Starkiller whenever he was at the base. It made sense that he would be curious in regards to the training new personnel would be receiving.

Some of the notes you took were corrections that would be implemented before the next scheduled test run took place; that gave you roughly a week to work on things. Other notes were items you would need to discuss with Colonel Legato or General Hux before making any finalizations. It was your every intention to speak with the latter when he arrived that evening.

Yet the hours ticked by with no sign from him. You sat up, working on smaller projects to kill the time, as the hour hand neared the bold _11_ on the clock’s face. With a sigh, you picked up a book. There was no more work to be done, and your brain was not functioning at full capacity at any rate. Reading a mindless novel would help you to get through things while you waited. When it was five after midnight, however, you sighed heavily. Setting down the book, you curled up on the couch and stared at the wall. Kylo Ren was in the bedroom. With his Force sensitivity, he was keeping track of you. Besides, he had to know you were just fine what with your constant sighs or else the way you grumbled under your breath in frustration.

It did not surprise you that you had drifted off. You hummed at the feeling of two arms snaking under your body. Blinking open your eyes, you grunted. “Don’t.” The man paused then, with a heavy exhale, withdrew his arms without lifting you off the couch. He started to move away, presumably towards the bathroom given the direction he was headed. “Wait.”

“I have work to do. It’s best if you sleep.” You stared at his back. Somehow, you doubted it was that he did not want to disturb you that he had been intending to put you in the bedroom so that he could be alone in the living room. It was just that; he wanted to be _alone_.

You licked your lips, moistening them before saying, “I was waiting for you.”

“I see. We will go over the results of the test tomorrow. I have made some notes as well; we shall compare our observations and act accordingly prior to readying the next round.”

“I… Sir?” He half turned his head, allowing you to know that he was listening though he did not look at you. “Did you stay away… Were you hoping I would be in bed when you got here?” No response. “O-oh. I… I’ll go to bed.” You felt sick to your stomach. Here you were supposed to have his child and suddenly he did not want to be near you. Rising from the couch, you did what you could to ignore the sound of him turning around again. As you moved towards the hallway that led to the bedroom, General Hux walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

“(Y/n).” You paused at the entrance to the hallway. A surge of emotions swept through you at the sound of him uttering your first name. Your hand clasped onto the corner of the wall, and you swayed momentarily in surprise when you realized you hadn’t imagined it. “Come here.”

His voice was quiet but level. You kept your head low as you obeyed. You scooted onto the couch a few feet away from him, your legs tucked off to the side.

“What am I?” You had a flashback of the incident aboard the _Finalizer_ when he had asked you the same thing. That time when you had been dressed with cat ears and a cat tail. You provided the same response of _My General, sir_. “As your general, it is my job to see that you succeed in your career. I am your superior. Your training was placed into my hands when it was decided you would become my assistant. Your career should have been the only thing I was interested in.”

“So… So you regret having… What we did…” You felt as though someone had slugged you in the gut. As though Kylo Ren had just cracked another rib.

“Therein lies the issue, Officer (L/n).” You flinched, wishing you had allowed him to carry you to the bedroom so that you didn’t have to hear this. “I have no qualms with what we did.” Your lungs deflated. It wasn’t what you had expected. “I did not use my position as your superior to take advantage of you. You did not use my position as your superior to take advantage of furthering your career in such a despicable manner. It had nothing to do with your career.”

“I…really don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I separated the manner in which I was treating you as a trainee and the manner in which I was treating you as…in terms of our relationship.” You raised your eyes to his face. He appeared rather contemplative. “In most senses, this was the correct thing to do. Yet I had not realized the full impact until I came here. You were never respected while you were on Starkiller, not by your coworkers.” His eyes locked with yours. “You were being trained as my assistant, and it should have been demanded that you were treated in a manner befitting your position. To separate personal matters and business, I refrained from saying anything, from reprimanding those who were, quite frankly, beneath you in terms of position. There were times when my interests had nothing to do with your career in the least.” You shook your head, still not understanding the point he was attempting to convey. “It was not that I did not respect your decision when you first broached the subject of you carrying the child. I was merely refusing to allow myself to make the same mistake, to put your career in jeopardy.”

“Sir?”

“This training course should have been created upon the conception of Starkiller. You only recently completed your training, have been an officer for less than three months, and you were the one to write this course. To plan it out entirely.” You swallowed, feeling as though everything were surreal as he spoke to you. “It is because I respect you that I wish you would reconsider—you don’t need to say it.” You closed your mouth. “I am aware you will not change your decision. But risking such an asset is foolish. And that is why I would have preferred you not be involved in any way, to place a target on you. Many officers are easily replaced, (L/n). The same cannot be said, however, for _every_ officer.”

“I don’t… I don’t know if I can just…forgive you for—“

“I am not asking for forgiveness,” he said, cutting you off. “I would commit those same actions again if given the choice. For something as trivial as a patriarch who, eventually, is more than expendable. Your life has more value than his, your career as well. I would rather you were not involved at all.”

You felt dizzy. “You… You didn’t want to see me…because… You feel out of control of this situation…because my life is at risk.” His jaw clenched, however he said nothing. The man, the General of the First Order, _despised_ relinquishing control in any capacity. Never show the enemy your weakness, you had been taught.

_“He allowed **sentiment** to interfere.”_

You could not help but recall Kylo Ren’s words in that moment. He had not wanted to involve you in the least, had not wanted the enemy’s attention on you…because you were his weakness…because he cared for you.

You bunched your hands up in your lap, releasing a shaky breath through parted lips as first one tear then another slipped down your cheek. General Hux was not asking for forgiveness; he was not ashamed of wanting to protect you.

“I… I understand, sir.”

“You should go to bed now, (L/n). We will go over our observations in the morning.” You opened your mouth to reply, but found yourself choked by raw emotion. Thus you merely nodded, rose from the couch, and made your way towards the hallway. This time General Hux did not say your name, and so you entered the bedroom to sleep.


	7. Preparations

Preparations

In the morning he had resumed his business-like approach with you. Distant and cold as ever, his focus was solely on the task at hand. You, meanwhile, had to make an effort to ignore the strange sensation that felt almost like a buzz at the nape of your neck. Kylo Ren, also present, offered input on two separate occasions. As you listened to both the Knight and General, you used your work datapad to enter in the alterations to the exercise. As you were completing the final touches, General Hux informed you that you would be returning to work in full capacity within the following four days. One of the medical staff had let slip that you were not in the medical ward; she had been punished for her mistake. You, on the other hand, were almost relieved—this meant that the chances of you attending the next test run in person were higher than previous.

General Hux left in a rather sour mood. He did not share your sentiments. Kylo Ren appeared to be indifferent to the topic. In this respect, you rather liked that he never seemed to allow himself to be outwardly sentimental. Though in certain respects he appeared to take your safety—your life, that is—into due consideration, the Knight of Ren permitted you chances to make mistakes. You did not feel like a child with him. Not even a child; a baby. An infant that needed constant observation.

His stance afforded you some privacy. Following General Hux’s leaving his quarters, Kylo Ren remained in the living room, or else kitchen, while you spent some alone time in the bedroom. It was to help you clear your thoughts, to put things into perspective. Your teacher could tell that you had many things weighing on your mind; least of which was not the general—no, that was perhaps what distracted you the most.

You moved to the closet, sorting through clothes that were not your own until you arrived at the ever-familiar greatcoat. You pulled this off its hanger, slipped your arms into the sleeves, and withdrew, also, one of the man’s hats. You set this on your head before finally grabbing out a pair of leather gloves. These were too big for your hands given that they belonged to the redhead, however you wore them all the same. Closing your eyes, you climbed onto his bed, which had been made to look as though no one had ever slept in it. He was always so neat—yet his pillow retained his scent, and that was what you were after. You buried your face into the plush, inhaling deeply while closing your eyes and allowing yourself to travel back in time to when the two of you had been together.

It would have been easier to let him go had he not seemed _proud_ of the fact that you had developed confidence in yourself. You had always believed he _liked_ that you were more soft-spoken. When the two of you had parted on those poor terms, you had always thought back to the relationship with a sense of bitterness. You had believed he would sneer in disgust when he next saw you. But that hadn’t been the case, which had proven to kindle the flame of love you knew would never quite be extinguished.

You lifted a hand and pressed one of the gloves to the side of your face. He would push you away again in a heartbeat, you reminded yourself. _He would sacrifice his own personal pleasures to keep you safe,_ your mind shot back.

“Fuck.” It was softly spoken on your part, yet the swear seemed to linger in the air. You pushed off his pillow, straightened his bed again, and took off his articles of clothing. These you returned to their proper places before smoothing out your clothes. You had taken to not wearing a uniform for the time being, although you would have to begin donning one again soon. The thought doused your slightly soured mood.

Kylo Ren’s eyes were on you when you entered the living room. You paused, staring at him. “Yes?” he drawled, blinking a single time.

“This is going to sound real fucking stupid and weird, but… Can I kiss you?” He furrowed his brow, prompting you to wave a hand dismissively. “I just… I never had a rebound, and being with him now. I don’t _want_ to do anything. But maybe getting the urge to kiss out of my system.”

“You want to kiss the general…perhaps you should.”

“Commander…” A few moments of silence hung between the two of you before he hooked a finger, summoning you over. You set your lips upon his, which were soft and nice—yet it felt awkward kissing him. Both of you drew back at the same time, wrinkling your noses. “That was just weird.”

“I prefer you as a student.”

“Yeah…” The two of you eyed one another despite these words. Under another circumstance, mindless sex would be fine. A brief one-night stand. No strings attached. Yet there was not quite an urge to do so.

“Kiss the general next time you have the urge.” That was the issue. You were trying to _not_ want to kiss him. Kylo Ren, apparently in tune with your thoughts, spoke again. “He thinks about it as well.”

“You are…not helping things.”

“I never offered to do so.” You had a childish urge to stick your tongue out at him, however decided not to. It was not easy to guess what his reaction would be. He could possibly humored, or else the man sitting down in front of you would be a little offended at your apparent sign of disrespect. “As soon as possible, it would be wise to visit the shooting range again.” You nodded, in firm agreement with this assessment. “You should go put on chapstick.”

“Oh my stars!” All the same, you marched out of the room to do so. Boy were Kylo Ren and General Hux similar in certain respects. In some ways, it made all the more sense that they would clash.

When you returned from putting on the chapstick, you found that Kylo Ren had since seized up your datapad and was scrolling through other portions of the course you were in charge of writing. He expanded the charts of one of the portions; it detailed the pass-fail rate of courses that had similar topics, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the courses. You had spent much time researching those courses, their history and the many drafts it had taken for the current set to be implemented. All in all, it had made the progress rate of your own work seem rather promising.

“You may want to include briefs on the various modes of transportation used. An officer was thrown off a speeder—never used one in the snow before.” He seemed vaguely amused, and you wondered whether or not the officer in question had survived. You did not ask the question aloud, though you accepted your datapad so that you could make a note to include this information.

“Is that not covered in other courses?”

“If it is, it hasn’t been ground into their heads yet,” Kylo remarked. “Since the majority of the time, Snowtroopers use the vehicles, the officers are generally sloppy when faced with operating the speeders.”

“Hmm… I never did use one,” you said thoughtfully. “Is it a lot different in the snow then?”

“Spinning out on patches of ice is a possibility.” The way he spoke, he seemed to have witnessed such a thing occurring more than once.

“Mm… Sir?” He gave you his attention. “What happens when you’re called away on a mission? As far as me being guarded, that is. What—“

“General Hux should be able to take care of it. Or else Captain Phasma. If things appear worse off, I can employ the aid of the Knights of Ren. Supreme Leader has taken into consideration all these things. You needn’t worry.”

“I see. And…last night… General Hux hinted… Does he plan to kill the patriarch when it’s no longer necessary for him to be alive?”

Kylo Ren hesitated before replying, “It is likely. To force the First Order into a position this way… Offering a proposal is one thing. However, placing into position a means to force acceptance is another. The deaths of our personnel will not be forgiven.”

A part of you wondered if General Hux was going to request the honor of personally ending the man’s life. You did not ask the question aloud; memories of the time you had executed a Resistance prisoner emerged. It had not sat well with you to kill an unarmed man. At the same time, you understood him to be an enemy, and you were willing to do the same thing again if need be. As it was, your current enemies were those attempting to kill you personally.

“Have any more surrogates been assassinated since it was announced I would be the one carrying the child?” you asked.

“One.” You frowned at the response, though you had half expected it. All hits would not have been revoked immediately despite the announcement. Still, you knew that number was exponentially lower than it would have been had General Hux not agreed. “It won’t be much longer until you donate.”

“And then comes the next step,” you intoned. “I apologize in advance for any over-emotionalness and strange-ass cravings I may have. Er… Should we get a droid that I can send orders to?”

“Hm?”

“For the strange cravings. I’ve heard that you can get them in the middle of the night. I requested to speak with Virta. She has plenty of experience being pregnant. Anyway, I don’t want to bother you—“

“The food would need to be inspected. I’ll take care of it.”

“Huh?”

“You may wake me in the middle of the night.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He fingered the lightsaber on his belt. “Perhaps we should take away your weapon when you start getting emotional. It wouldn’t do to have you shooting in anger.”

“Well, so long as you’re by my side, I think I could manage. Although, if you’re not… I would feel more comfortable with a weapon in my possession.”

“Understood.”

“Does he really think about kissing me?” The look he gave you said, ‘Why are you bringing this up again? I don’t want to talk about it. I was just making a passing comment.’ You sighed. “Never mind. …do you think I should talk to him?” He continued to sit there quietly. “I mean, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea. And he was such a fucking jackass! Fuck, I can’t believe he—! And, oh! Oh! That dick!” Kylo suddenly leaned away from you. “Not his dick! He’s the dick.” The man relaxed, returning to his former position. “You are _so_ lucky you don’t have to deal with this stupid love stuff. You’re so freaking objective. Even if you do have a relationship, you probably wouldn’t be all…ghhhhnnn! Like me. It’s ridiculous.”

“Too much sentiment.” Kylo Ren was nodding, as though agreeing with you.

“Stars, I just want to punch him in the fucking face then slam him against a wall…and have hate sex with him!”

“The shower is in the bathroom; the nozzle for the cold water on the left.”

You huffed. “No…no… I’ll get over it.” You shook your head. “It would have been much easier if he hadn’t… If he didn’t care about me. Or if I could go to the gym to work out. Get my mind off things.”

“In due time.”

While that due time was in the process of arriving, however, you resumed busying yourself with editing your outline. The majority of the items were now in the stages of their final drafts, which caused you to be rather pleased with yourself. You could not wait until you were completely finished. Somehow you doubted you would be given another project of its caliber anytime soon, however you wanted to see the fruits of your labors in action.

You received a message from Virta’s husband telling you that the woman would not be able to meet with you for a little longer; she had gone into labor. The twin girls were healthy, though they were being observed by the physicians. In the meanwhile, it was best for the woman to recover. The births had been premature by only a few weeks, and all involved were doing well. That was what mattered to you, and so you wished Virta a speedy recovery and asked that you be kept in the loop as to when you could speak with her.

When General Hux returned to his quarters that evening, he reminded you that, though you would be returning to work, there were certain activities you were to refrain from. Running was one of them. You scowled, having forgotten in all your frustration that you were not supposed to run while the process of donating your eggs was occurring. Sighing, you asked, “Have you donated your sperm yet?” General appeared taken aback. His mouth opened and closed without a single word coming out. Kylo Ren had looked at you with mild confusion. You crossed your arms over your chest. “It’s just… I wasn’t sure if they were planning on…fertilizing the eggs I donate to implant later, or if… If they were going to wait until after we see what happens when _I’m_ impregnated.”

“A-ah. I see.” He cleared his throat. “The plan is to wait until you have conceived a child. I will be donating when it’s closer to… After you’ve donated—next month. Prior to the procedure to…” You had never seen him at a loss for words, and you found your eyebrows rising and eyes widening. General Hux again cleared his throat. “We will concern ourselves with my sperm after you have donated your eggs.”

“Speaking of which… I received a message stating that I have an appointment in the morning?”

“Ren will accompany you. Supreme Leader is already aware that the following two weeks or so will require daily visits to the clinic. It’s best to have Ren personally guarding you.”

The following two weeks were exactly as the General Hux described them. Though your overall schedule was kept loose so as to avoid any potential assassins from learning your routine, the doctor’s visits were set ahead of time. With Kylo Ren present—and sometimes the general as well—those who would wish you dead seemed to stay away. Colonel Legato ensured that you had use of the shooting range whenever you had the time. Your accuracy with the handgun improved drastically, which caused you some sense of comfort. What didn’t cause you any comfort, however, was how quiet things had gotten. This led you to believe that it was the calm before the storm.

You learned this to be untrue on the morning you were scheduled to donate your eggs. Apparently there _had_ been multiple assassins ready to complete their task. Kylo Ren had brought, in secret, three of the Knights of Ren to the base. A total of five would-be assassins had been dealt with—i.e. had been killed by the Knights.

“Ooooh… Gosh,” you said, your hands trembling as adrenaline coursed through you. “That’s… Very mixed emotions on that.”

“General Hux was aware,” Kylo said as he continued to sit beside you in the medical ward. Everything was being prepared for the procedure. That included several sweeps of the building to ensure nothing had been planted or tampered with. The aforementioned redhead was in the process of finishing up his tasks so that he could be present for the egg retrieval process. “It was best to reduce the stress level you would experience.”

“When… When did they arrive?”

“The day following the last assassination attempt you knew of.” 

You nodded. “And close to a month until I am supposed to be impregnated…nine-ish months after that, if all goes well. So, one month down, ten to eleven to go.” You groaned at the timeframe.

“No.” Your gaze slid to the Master of the Knights of Ren. “Should you be discovered to be carrying a male heir… By your fifth month, that will negate the proposal sent by the patriarch. Six months.”

“Well, that’s, uhm, better.”

You allowed your thoughts to drift off at that point. Virta had come to visit with you around three days previous. You knew much of what to expect when you were impregnated now. As for General Hux, the man had thrown himself into work as much as ever. You understood this to be due to the fact that he wanted to get a number of tasks finished so that he could take time off here and there during your pregnancy. His assistant, having been onboard the _Finalizer_ in his stead, was scheduled to arrive within the week.

“You should invite them over sometime. The Knights.”

“Mm.” Noncommittal, though you hadn’t expected otherwise. “Captain Phasma will be at your side tomorrow. I have other duties.”

“And…and the Knights of Ren will be…as they have been?”

“Correct.” You relaxed just a little, and then moreso when you saw the redhead entering through the doors. He did not seem panicked or ill at ease. Things, for the time being, were running smoothly.


	8. Bitter or Sweet

Bitter or Sweet

Fingers drummed the tell-tale rhythm of annoyed waiting; they were your fingers, and the sound was directed at General Hux. “You know,” you stated with your narrowed eyes on the redhead, “I _am_ perfectly capable of tending to my own needs.”

“You are not to stretch more than necessary for the next forty-eight hours,” the man intoned, his stern gaze traveling to your face as he twisted his torso in order to regard you. You huffed out an annoyed sigh and refrained from drumming again. Those instructions were more guidelines than actual rules, you wanted to tell him. Those who donated eggs—you imagined that many of them were allowed to do more things that your current warden was permitting you. General Hux was, after all, a stickler for rules and guidelines. Arguing with him on the matter would get you nowhere.

Kylo Ren was utilizing some time for himself, the man off training while the redhead was able to supervise you. You almost missed the Knight, a part of you aware that he was more lenient with you than the redhead.

General Hux lifted the glass from one of the higher shelves, dragging it down and proceeding to fill it with the juice you had selected for yourself. The man had smacked away your hand when you had made to lift the carton from out of the fridge. You reluctantly thanked him when he passed you the filled glass. Sipping the juice, you began to walk over to the couch in the living room area. You plopped down only to wince a moment later.

Alright, you admitted, _some_ of the instructions were proper guidelines. But, overall, you felt _fine_ , capable of doing plenty of other tasks for yourself. You hated to think how much like porcelain General Hux would treat you once you were impregnated.

You puffed up your cheeks whilst glaring at the remaining liquid in your glass. It was not that you had ever wanted special treatment with him. You had wanted him to treat you as something more…more than a sex partner. Now, however, you were feeling smothered. This was _not_ the way you had wanted him to tend to your needs. This was not out of affection; it was control. The man was a control freak—did he even realize what he was doing? The nerve of him, smacking your hand away from the juice carton. Not that it had been a harsh smack; more a literal pat on the back of your hand, nudging it aside before he grabbed up the item.

You lifted your eyes, nostrils flaring as you puffed out a breath. “When are you donating?” you asked when General Hux stepped into the living room as well. He paused mid-stride, his tight-lipped expression preceding a sigh. “Well,” you started with a huff of your own, “I just think it would be prudent for your sperm to be tested. See how well it will—“

“You needn’t worry about such things.”

 _Where have I heard that line before?_ you thought with a level of bitterness. It was something that, despite understanding his motivations, you could not quite let go of. You set the rim of the glass to your lips, though you did not take another sip.

General Hux sat down in his chair, at which point Millicent made herself known. She leapt onto his lap, the feline purring and kneading him. Had he been in his work uniform, you expected he would have made her stop. As it was, he had changed into loungewear for the time being. Though he petted the cat, his gaze remained on you. You, likewise, stared at him. Your mind was flashing back to the first time you had had sex with him—not just foreplay, but actual sex. The way Millicent had been playful.

He had not allowed you to kiss him until your scores were where he wanted them. As much as claimed to have separated business and pleasure, you felt, more and more, that this was a lie. It had always been about control for him, in some way or another. He did not enjoy giving up control; even if, ultimately, it had bettered you in multiple ways, that did not eliminate the facts.

Here he was controlling you again. With Kylo Ren— _he_ also kept up an air of superiority, yet did allow that extra breath of freedom when the pair of you were not in a workplace setting.

You lowered your glass away from your lips. “I _can_ do things for myself,” you said, sternly though with a quiet voice. General Hux quirked a brow, his expression telling you clearly what he thought of that. You bit back a growl of frustration. “Captain Phasma will be the one with me tomorrow, correct?”

“You would prefer her company to mine?” The man seemed to realize the implication of the phrasing, prompting him to clear his throat. You, meanwhile, had already started to hold your breath. Your eyebrows rose a little, your heart hiccupping in your chest. Your mind was sending mixed signals: _be flattered_ and _yes, you jerk, I would_. General Hux lifted his chin a little. “I will be here as well, although my attention will be on a number of reports regarding Starkiller Base. I will not be neglecting my duties even while on break.”

“Your…assistant,” you said, fighting to keep your voice from dropping as a certain sense of nostalgia ran through your, “will be here…?”

There was a momentary pause of silence before you received a reply.

“In approximately two days’ time.” His expression was guarded, and you soon averted your eyes. It was too late, though; he had already read you. “You are responsible for your own actions.”

“I’m well aware,” you snapped, pushing yourself up from the couch and heading back to the kitchen. Once there, you dumped the remainder of your juice down the drain, set the glass on the ledge, and walked to the bedroom. You did not want to be in the same room as him for any longer. You feared you would do something else as stupid as tripping him on the bridge of the _Finalizer_.

The man had once more managed to make you feel like a child being lectured, an officer in training being reprimanded. It was not as though you blamed anyone else for your actions when it came to the fact that you had tripped him. It had been a stupid move. Being angry with him was one thing. Doing something like that—especially in public, as you had done, was another story. Even if you despised the fact that you had been demoted, you never once faulted him for that aspect. That did not mean you were not entitled to missing the job.

You laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. You were frustrated, too, because a part of you was running over what Kylo Ren had said. That the redhead sometimes thought of kissing you.

 _I don’t want to feel this way though,_ you told yourself. Your mouth twitched to the side. _I don’t know what I want. But it isn’t him. Except for… The sex. It’s just the sex. I don’t miss him. I miss the sex._

Your treacherous mind conjured up the memory of him dancing with you. Something so tender…

_Not that he would ever do so in public. I was like a dirty little secret for him. That’s probably what he misses. Now that other people know—and I’m to carry his child, so he can’t toy with me like he could before. I won’t let him. Never again._

.

.

Things were no less tense or awkward between the general and you the following day. Captain Phasma, appearing to sense the tension, said little in the way of anything dealing with work. In fact, she hardly spoke to you at all. By evening, you made your way into the bedroom, where General Hux had secluded himself to read through reports. He did not so much as glance up when you entered the room. You closed the door behind yourself, looked his way, and paused. You were again thrown back to the days when the two of you had been together. Back before he had fucked it all up—or at least part of it; shattered your trust, broken your heart.

Broken your heart because he thought he was protecting you—and he had admitted that he would do it all again. Despite his words, he sometimes failed to draw the line between work and the other aspect of your relationship with him. Always lecturing you… You crossed the room to his bed. He hardly had time to look up from the report before you had raised a hand to strike him across the face. The redhead’s reflexes, however, were faster. He caught your wrist. You glared at him with unmasked hurt. The _least_ he could have done was let you hit him.

“Perhaps you should use your words, (L/n),” he cautioned with a certain severity.

You scrunched up your nose. “Or just howl like a cat in heat, right?” you spat. Confusion crossed his features, the expression slipping through the mask of stoicism he normally retained. “Everything’s all about _you_ , isn’t it? You _never_ saw me as your equal! I don’t give a _fuck_ what you say, I—“

“I am currently busy running through a report,” he said, cutting you off. You tensed, freezing up and staring at him in shock. You had not expected the first tear to fall, nor the others that began to follow. General Hux, too, did not seem to have thought you in such an emotional state despite your attempt to slap him. Rather than allow you to retreat when you tried to tug your wrist out of his grasp, he instead pulled you closer. “Personal interests cannot interfere with—“

“Let me go,” you choked out in a shaky whisper. When he did not, you reached for the hand that was holding you captive. You tried to pry his fingers off your wrist, however failed. “Let go! You said to use my words, and then you… You fucking asshole! Let go!”

“You never seemed to have an issue with howling like a cat in heat, you never complained about it. On the contrary, you played along. Did it at times without any prompting. Now spitting out accusations that I—“

“It’s hard, okay?” you shouted at last, your voice cracking. You stared at him for less than a second, unable to look at him for long without feeling as though someone had slugged you. “I think I’m fine, that I’ve moved on, and then… Then there’s this stupid flashback to it all, and… Just let go!”

“You’re…” He hesitated, watching you for a few moments in silence. “You truly miss it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” you stated miserably. “I don’t want to… I won’t ever be like that with you again. Never. I won’t! You already said you wouldn’t change anything if you could, that you’d do it again. Maybe over and over, and I don’t… Let go, please, _general_.”

“It isn’t that I would wish to hurt you,” he said through clenched teeth. “However, I _would_ protect your life.”

“Yes, I get that. I’m a valuable soldier, and—“

“You’re either the most thick-headed or obstinate woman I have ever known,” General Hux growled out. “Perhaps both.” You glared at him again, once more able to meet his gaze. “All soldiers, no matter how well trained, are replaceable.” Your glare faltered, lessening. You shook your head, looking off to the side with your eyes as tears again pricked at you. It was what he _wasn’t_ saying that was causing your emotions to roil inside you again. What he was implying had you swallowing down a sob of frustration.

When at last you were able to keep your jaw from trembling, you said, “That’s not fair.” You pressed the heel of your hand against his, again trying to free your wrist. “That’s so fucked up, for you to… That’s not…”

“Do you honestly believe I am oblivious to the fact that you have worn my coat? You’ve left hair on it.” You flinched, shaking your head again. “I refused to comment on it, believing you were coping, however… You are to be impregnated this coming month. Is that something you are _truly_ ready to handle? Carrying _my_ child, (L/n).”

Rather than continue to attempt to break free from his hold, which had not lessened in the least, you stepped closer. General Hux watched you as you slid one knee onto the mattress in front of him. He swept aside the datapad with his free hand, making more room for you. You finished climbing onto the bed. Shaking and teeth chattering together, you drew even closer to him until you were able to rest your forehead against his chest. He at last relinquished his hold on you. You gripped the front of his shirt with both hands, clutching the material as you cried.

The redhead awkwardly rubbed your upper arm before setting his hand on your lower back. You shuddered at his touch, arching your body closer to his. He released a deep breath—and the next moment you were on your back, pinned beneath him. His mouth slammed onto yours, and you whimpered then sniffled, and finally you moaned. Your grip on his shirt tightened, your hands twisting the material so that the neckline protested, a small tear forming.

Instead of being angry or even upset as he perhaps normally would have been, your superior merely drew back from you long enough to remove his shirt entirely. His mouth then found yours again, his tongue delving inside. You worked your tongue against his, dropping your hands to your bottoms, which you started to shove down. General Hux eagerly began to assist you, however became distracted by the feel of your naked thighs. You groaned, hissing in pleasure and thankful that for once he hadn’t been wearing his gloves.

“Shit,” he said, stopping. You groaned, squeezing your eyes closed. You were supposed to wait a week after the aspiration before having sex. You repeated his swear, bringing your hands to your face and groaning again. “We’ll—“

“Will you at least take your dick out so I can suck it or something?” you practically shouted. Your eyes then widened. The color of his cheeks accentuated his hair quite nicely when he blushed, something you had never seen him do before. “Uhm…” He recovered quickly, the blood leaving his cheeks. “I just… It’s been… I haven’t since…since the _Finalizer_ , and… No. No, I shouldn’t.”

He cleared his throat. “It was…careless was all.”

“Caught up in the moment,” you agreed. Yet neither of you moved. You dropped your gaze down the length of your bodies. The front of his pants were definitely tented, and it had been, for you, too long since you had had sex last.

“I’ll take care of it,” General Hux stated, gently batting away your hand when you started to reach for him.

“Sir, just let me, okay?” you said, blinking up at him. He responded by pushing away your hand for a second time. You watched him patiently as he reached down the front of his pants. Rather than withdraw his cock, however, the redhead simply began pleasuring himself with his dick out of sight. “You are…so damn stubborn, sir.” His blue eyes jerked up to your face. “I can do it.”

“No, (L/n), you—shit!” You had released a small _meow_ and batted your eyelashes at him. “Silence yourself, officer!”

“This was a fucking mistake,” you said, rolling onto your side and slipping out from underneath him. You tugged your bottoms up. General Hux had stopped touching himself, withdrawn his hand from his pants, and grabbed your shoulder. You remained on the bed due to his grasp, however did not turn around. “It’s _always_ like this. You making me feel like some trainee. Always have to be in control. You say you don’t pull rank, but—“

“I have said no such thing,” he said evenly. “Furthermore, you making such noises only increases the disappointment of not being able to—“

“O-oh,” you said, turning and looking at him. Your eyes shifted from his face down to his lap and back again. “Oh…sorry. But… But, still…” You gestured towards the bulge in his pants with your eyes.

“Very well, (L/n).” He drew back from you, seating himself on the bed so that his back was against the headboard. “You may suck your general’s cock.” He was smirking at you, and you felt your face flush at his teasing. It was unlike in the past, however; _you_ had been the one to press for this, to want this.

Without further ado, you moved up the bed to him. You seized the waistband of his pants, tugged them down, and withdrew his erection from his boxers as well. Your lips formed around a silent _o_ of pleasure at the sight of his cock. Wrapping a hand around the base, you allowed yourself to touch every bit of his length, which throbbed in your hand. You licked your lips then leaned forward, engulfing him eagerly. General Hux hissed, bucking his hips and starting to fuck your mouth immediately. You moaned around him, wishing you could ride him right then. Alas, you still had _days_ before you could attempt that.

The head of his cock slipped out from your mouth with a wet pop, saliva connecting your tongue to it. You turned your head to the side, running your tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft. General Hux set a hand on your head, entangling his fingers in your hair and urging you to take him in your mouth again. You did not immediately oblige, opting instead to tease his slit, to taste the gathering precum. He swore, and you could not hold back a satisfied sigh.

“This really is such a bad idea,” you muttered, partly to yourself in memory of what you had sworn the previous night. He gave an almost imperceptible nod of agreement, yet then resumed trying to get you to suck him again. This time, you allowed him to shift you so that he was able to thrust up into your mouth. You began bobbing your head, taking him deeply towards the back of your throat.

“Fuck!” he groaned. His grip in your hair tightened, and you winced a little. All the same, you did not stop. He was releasing almost desperate noises, his breathing hardly even. His eagerness did not allow him to last long. You started swallowing when he came in your mouth. “Mm…fuck…” He gulped down air, his fingers clenching and unclenching until at last he released you.

“I do _not_ remember you being such a hair-puller,” you said, rubbing the back of your head while sitting up.

“Usually I held onto a leash, if you recall.”

“Huh…you did…” Noticing that he was watching you, you forced a smile. “It’s not too bad.” No reaction. “Uh… Er… S-sir?”

“I don’t know if it would be wise to proceed.” You frowned. It felt like a blow, yet you knew that he was most likely focused on how _he_ would be reacting. Kylo Ren had said that the redhead had allowed sentiment to interfere before. It wasn’t something either of the two normally did.

“We’re sort of in… Well…that is to say, I need to be impregnated with your child regardless, so…” You trailed off when he visibly relaxed. General Hux ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out. “To think we could have gotten to this point sooner if you hadn’t—“

“No,” he said, cutting you off. You knit your brow, ready to argue when he continued. “If things had not run as they have…you would have never been sent here, (L/n). Would never have developed the course you’re working on, never gained such confidence.”

“Ah, yeah, because me being confident is so appealing,” you said, half-sarcastically. He stared at you without saying a word. You felt your heart hiccup then swell with pride. Your insecurities seemed suddenly misplaced. “That’s…uhm…very…uh…sweet?….sir.”

“Speaking of—am I correct that you have made those muffins for Ren on multiple occasions?” You sighed, shaking your head. For someone who never seemed to be openly, or at least publicly, affectionate, he sure did seem to have jealousy issues. “He also mentioned that you kissed him.” Your eyes bulged. That Kylo Ren had said anything to General Hux, whom he wasn’t really friends with, made you wonder about the Knight’s motives. As though he could read your mind, the redhead said, “Ren believes I should reinstate you as my assistant. Your successors is quite proficient, however…perhaps too skittish when it comes to addressing either Captain Phasma or, predominately, Ren.”

“Maybe you should shoot his way a few times,” you said, half-jokingly, half-serious. Genearal Hux smirked, clearly amused. _This_ was exactly what you had missed. This was exactly what you feared losing again, which is perhaps why your heart was racing in your chest, your stomach churning despite the overall positive atmosphere between the pair of you. Especially since, in your opinion, it was better than the last time. You were more confident, as he had pointed out. You were more willing to stand up for your opinions when they clashed with his.

Maybe it would be fine, you going back on the words you had said to yourself, to him. You would try it again, allow yourself to feel for him more openly and see where things went.


	9. Personal Growth

Personal Growth

General Hux was busy reading through reports on his datapad. While he did so, you stared at his face and thought of the way things had happened between the two of you. You had nearly had sex; would have, if it wasn’t for the egg retrieval you had recently undergone. You were lying curled up on your side with your head on his stomach. His icy blue eyes scanned another line of information. You couldn’t help but think of the way he had blushed—that was something you had never seen him do before, and you had to admit it was quite endearing. You wondered if you would ever be able to make him do so again. After all, he had been rather quiet since last evening.

The previous night, when Kylo Ren had entered the redhead’s quarters in the middle of the sleep cycle, he had picked you up and tossed you into bed with the general before claiming the other bed for himself. You had scowled, wondering how he had seemed to know that things had changed between you. It was then that you remembered the Knights of Ren were keeping tabs on you. And Captain Phasma had undoubtedly keyed him in as well.

“You know,” you began, returning to the present, “your bed is perfectly made, yet we’re on it.”

“And?” General Hux questioned without looking up from his datapad. You sighed and shook your head. Those blue orbs lifted momentarily, considering you, and then fell back to the report. “Such a peculiar expression.” You hummed out a _what?_ and furrowed your brow. “Your face held such a peculiar expression. Given your statement, I can only conclude you were wondering about my ability to handle disorder—I assure you, I will be fine with a child.” You grunted, releasing a noise that did nothing to hide your uncertainty. “Are you honestly questioning my—“

“It’s not that,” you said, interrupting him. His lips pressed tightly together in a thin line, and he stared at you expectantly. “I know you’ll be able to in a lot of respects. Sometimes, though, people need help with such things. I’m just…trying to picture you working like this…with a child tugging at you.”

“And?”

He sounded, to you, rather snappish and more than little offended. “N-nothing. It’s nothing.” You raised your torso, lifting your head off his abdomen and allowing your legs to dangle over the side of the bed. You then paused. “Your heir is to born because of some political reason. Will you even have any sort of attachment?”

“So, you _are_ questioning my capabilities as a father,” he returned, his irritation more pronounced than before. “It’s quite hypocritical given the fact that _you_ did not even want a child in the first place.”

“It wasn’t a forever no. It was a temporary, as of right then no,” you countered, bunching your hands into fists and not facing him. “I… I just want… I want to know that… Never mind.”

“Ignoring your problems again,” he scoffed. You pushed up from the bed and marched over to the closet. You opened it to the portion that held your clothing. “You are not permitted to leave these quarters.”

“I’m well aware of that, _sir_ ,” you spat out. “I’m simply trying to get away from you right now.” To this he said nothing. Merely sighed and presumably went back to sifting through the report. You could hear his fingertips hitting against various portions. Looking over your shoulder, you discovered that he was once more immersed in work. His first and only love, you thought bitterly before snatching out a sweatshirt to wear in the living room. “I really don’t know how to have a conversation with you.”

“A starting point is to _not_ constantly run from it,” he muttered out, enlarging a holographic display of one of the items pertaining to the report. You stood perfectly still, the sweatshirt halfway down your stomach. After another moment transpired, you rolled it down the rest of the way. “You act as though I am not entitled to the privilege of being offended when one suggests I would be less than satisfactory at something, specifically at parenting.”

“That wasn’t… That wasn’t what I was saying, not exactly.”

“Pray tell what _exactly_ you were trying to say, as I am at a loss for what else it could be.”

“I just…picturing you as an only parent—“

“(L/n),” he said with a heavy sigh. “I will make time for my child, you needn’t worry.” You stared at a spot on the floor, feeling a sort of tingling numbness traveling along your spine. “You are a difficult woman to console.”

You could not help but smile a little at that. Rather than go to the living room as you had planned to do, you instead walked over to the dresser, on which you had previously placed your datapad. You picked it up prior to walking to the other bed. You sat down on it and brought up the course you had been spending much time on. Really there was not a lot to do, and yet you found that you were rather finicky with it. Given what it was intended for, you could not help but want it to turn out perfectly.

When your superior rose from his bed, you did not pay much heed. His footsteps indicated he was leaving the room, and still you did not look up from your datapad. You had since closed out of the course you were designing to instead look over other data that had been sent your way for review. There were a few other officers on your base with whom you exchanged notes and work for editing.

Upon hearing footsteps heading back to the bedroom, you sighed but did not look up. That is, until a deep, modulated voice asked you, “What are you doing on my bed?” You turned your head to consider the Force user. He gestured with his hand for you to remove yourself from the piece of furniture that he had apparently claimed.

You, however, remained seated where you were. “Not… Please not right now, sir.” Rather than say anything at all, Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side. You felt as though something caressed your mind, and you knew he was reading your thoughts. In a way, you were almost relieved that this was so; you did not want to speak aloud your sour feelings.

A static-like sound escaped him, indicating a sigh. He did not press the matter, however, and you were thankful for this—even when he shoved you further on the bed so that he could lie atop the mattress with his head, still in his helmet, resting on the pillow. You rearranged yourself, drew your datapad back into your lap, and finished a number of edits and side notes in the form of suggestions to send your co-worker’s way. You knew the very moment Kylo Ren fell asleep, because that was the exact moment he turned over and slammed a hand on top of your datapad. Rather than be disturbed by completing such a feat, the man simply drew his knees closer to his stomach. He had undoubtedly worked himself thin the past few hours that he had been gone. You admired his dedication to the cause, and, not wanting to disturb him, you gently extracted your datapad from his weak grasp and slipped off the bed. You tiptoed over to the other bed, to General Hux’s still-perfectly made bed despite that he had been sitting on it.

You paused at its edge, rolled your eyes, and threw your datapad on top of the mattress without climbing onto the piece of furniture yourself. You quietly exited the room, making sure to shut off the lights so that the Knight could have a proper rest.

General Hux was in the kitchen, Millicent weaving in and out of his legs while purring happily away. The man spared you only a single glance before directing his full attention on the snack he was making for himself. You fidgeted with the edge of your sleeve, took a single tentative step forward, and then closed the majority of the distance between the two of you when he said and did nothing to discourage such actions.

“It’s…really difficult to be…at all confident with you when… You’re very intimidating and orderly.” His hands stilled over his food. You imagined his nostrils flared a bit when he inhaled then exhaled deeply through his nose. “And…everyone keeps telling me that… When it comes to the child…your heir…” Your raised your trembling hands and set them against his back, bunching up his shirt. Swallowing thickly, you took a final step closer to him and rested your forehead against his back.

“You don’t see yourself in the picture…” He sounded thoughtful, and he was careful to keep his voice quiet.

“With…with anyone, it would be difficult…in some ways…not having a say with my child, but…” You released a ragged breath. “It’s worse with you. I respect you…so much, and I really do consider it a privilege and honor to bear your child. And that makes it so much harder.” Millicent had started to rub against you as well as her master. You held your breath, waiting for the redhead to respond.

“I am aware that this is a weakness of yours, which is one of the reasons I had hoped to not involve you,” he said. You bit down on your bottom lip, your hands further wrinkling his shirt. Millicent stood on her hind legs and batted at the hem of your shirt. You ignored her. Standing there, you were still waiting for the man to say more. “You’ve grown quite a bit since you were stationed here.” You held your breath. “Professionally, you have always been exemplary. When it came to the two of us speaking…in regards to things aside from business, you were always hesitant to speak your mind. You have gained confidence, are more willing to voice your opinion.

“I am not oblivious to the way you hold your tongue with me on a number of topics. You fear my reaction, and it is not only due to my position as your general. I won’t deny that I am pleased to have such a high level of respect from you. However, you also treat me as though I were your enemy. Holding your tongue, trying to hide behind a mask. When I taught you those things, (L/n), it was not so that you could conceal your hurt from me.”

“I don’t…ever… I _never_ want to be weak in your eyes,” you said breathlessly. General Hux dropped one of his arms to his side before further extending it backwards. He wrapped it loosely around your hip, his hand touching lightly on your lower back.

“If you never make a mistake, you cannot learn,” he said softly. “I do not expect perfection. Accountability for one’s mistakes is equally as important. Growth. Did I abandon you when you pissed your pants, or did I ensure you learned and improved?” You muttered out a weak response of _ensured I improved_ , and closed your eyes while feeling his thumb running up and down against you. “I have told you that I respect you, (L/n). Never back down simply because you are afraid. Stop running away from me.”

“I… I want to be able to see…at least sometimes…even if I’m to give up my rights as a parent… I want to see m—your child.”

“My heir,” he said. General Hux turned around, his arm slipped off of you, and his shirt moved out of your grasp. “My child…your child.” You trembled, his hand on the side of your face and his mouth moving on top of yours. You submitted to him immediately, allowing him to lead you in the kiss, his tongue dominating your mouth. Millicent released a loud, plaintive _meow_ , as though begging for attention. With a grunt, General Hux pulled back. He dropped one of his hands, allowing the feline to stand on her hind legs and brush the top of her head against his fingers. He scratched behind her ear, and her purring resumed. You, meanwhile, stood in place, watching his face. “You have never used my relations with you to further your career, to place yourself in a more comfortable position. I won’t deny you the opportunity to see my heir. You are not one who would seek to further your own standing by using the child.”

“Thank you,” you whispered out, leaning into him while looking down at Millicent. She had plopped over onto her side and was lying stretched out on the floor. “And… I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to imply that you won’t be a good father.”

“I realize that,” he said, reaching behind himself for the snack he had prepared. You looked at the chips, which were smothered in various cheeses, a few sauces, and meat. A mini nacho, you realized. “If you wish, we can discuss a timeline for the course. Not all the lessons will be ready for the first class to run through it, however I hope to implement everything as preparations for each steps are completed.”

“Yes, sir.” You understood that a few of the lesson plans for the course that were completed could not be taught without some of the others first. Hence the need for the timeline, as well as to make notes of what items each class still needed to prepare for or learn once they were assigned to Starkiller. “I…I think I might make myself—“

“I sincerely doubt I will eat this entire plate of food,” he said, a smirk working its way on his face. You blushed a little, as much due to the fact that he had already been planning on sharing as well as due to the way he had teased you. There were times still when you wondered if it had all been purely sexual—physical—for him, and yet in these moments you realized that he had learned much about you as a person.

You allowed General Hux to lead you to the couch. He pulled the small table closer; while he did so, you sat on the couch and watched Millicent, who had followed the two of you, as she hopped onto the back of the piece of furniture. She sat directly behind you, stretching out so that she would be near her master as well. You eyed the food, however did not take a single bite before moving in to attack the man’s mouth with yours. He was immediately receptive of the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth and his hands moving about your body. You moaned, hooking a leg over him and straddling him. His hands then found your ass, which he groped while rocking into you.

You reached down, dragging your sweatshirt up over your head and tossing it away. General Hux attacked your neck the first chance he got, his teeth grazing your flesh along with his tongue; he left hickeys that you knew would be more than visible. Rather than complain, you were busying yourself with tugging at his shirt. It took you a few tries, however you managed to remove it. You were thankful to find that he was not wearing an undershirt, and you quickly moved to work at your shirt and bra. He eagerly helped you with this task. Each of you grabbed at the other’s pants, working them over hips and down legs. Your panties were slid off quicker than you were able to get his boxers out of the way.

Once more you moved so that you were straddling him, his hardened member pressed against your cunt. “It’ll be fine,” you whispered, vaguely recalling that you were still supposed to wait a little longer before having sex again. You figured if it became uncomfortable, you could stop. General Hux grunted, dropped a hand and lined himself up with your entrance. When he began to push inside, you threw your head back. “Nnn—fuck!”

“Shh,” he chuckled. “You’ll wake Ren.”

You had forgotten all about the Knight sleeping in the bedroom. Nodding, you bit down on your bottom lip to muffle the remainder of your moans as the redhead filled you with his cock. You placed your hands on his shoulders, the two of you finding a steady rhythm almost immediately. In many ways, it was quite unlike any other time he had fucked you. Perhaps it had much to do with your level of confidence, the way you pushed back when he started to press you down onto the couch. You rolled your hips into his, eagerly sucking his bottom lip into your mouth and running your tongue along it before releasing him with a wet _pop_. His pupils dilated and his chest rose and fell heavily. He reached up, kneading your breasts with both hands. He pinched your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

You swallowed thickly, running your hands up to his chest and doing similarly. He shuddered under your touch, his hips pounding even harder into yours. “Fuck, I missed this,” he said, his mouth finding your ear. You closed your eyes, panting and allowing him at last to push you onto your back so that he could fuck you more deeply. Your legs were wrapped around him, high up on his back to allow him better access. “You’re beautiful.” Your breath hitched, and your eyes snapped open, wider than ever. “I never told you?” You could not recall. Even if he had ever said so, it had _never_ carried with it such genuine sentiment. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated.

“P-pull out,” you said, wiping at your eyes as tears welled in them. With a swear, he obliged. General Hux remained hovering over you, propped up on his forearms. “Sorry. I just… I don’t want to cry while we have sex.” He chuckled, the sound rich and nothing like you had ever heard before. “You’re so…different.”

He sighed. “You truly are a difficult woman to please.”

“I’m not complaining,” you said wrapping your arms around his neck now that you had managed to stop the tears. “I just… I never realized I actually meant anything to you. I thought, sometimes, that I did. But… You were always so guarded about it.”

“Hmm…” He pressed into you once more, your bodies undulating more slowly together. “I did not wish to admit it.”

“You can…if you want to… I _do_ like being spanked,” you said, finding that your cheeks were heating up as you spoke.

“Thank goodness,” he whispered as though in a swear. He wrapped your legs around himself again, moved back so that he was sitting and your ass was exposed. You could hardly stifle your groan when his hand met your rear in a loud smack. You bucked up into him, growing slick. “What else do you like?”

“I…I liked all of it,” you admitted, shuddering when his hand descended upon you again. “I… Especially since I know… I get now that you do respect me. I don’t feel so…well…”

“Humiliated?”

“Yes,” you gasped out, your cry true as both an answer to his question and a declaration for how much you enjoyed the next spanking. “I’m just so scared I’m going to get hurt again.”

“I know.”

“You can talk dirty to me.”

“Oh—your authority kink?” He spoke in the same authoritative tone he used while giving orders. You whimpered, feeling your vaginal walls begin to pulse as your orgasm grew closer. “You want to cum on your general, Officer (L/n)?”

“Yes, please,” you said, nodding and leaning forward to kiss him. He spanked you again then squeezed your ass.

“Then be a good officer and cum,” he hissed in your ear. Your jaw dropped and your eyelashes fluttered as you did just that. Your inner walls tugged at him, and the man swore as he ejaculated inside of you. “Mm… Damn, we need to redress.”

You had heard it as well, the movement coming from the bedroom. It seemed that the two of you had woken the Master of the Knights of Ren. You both quickly pulled on your clothing. When Kylo Ren emerged, he gestured to you, commenting that your shirt was on inside out and backwards. You looked down, sighing when you discovered that this was one hundred percent true. Turning so that your back was to him, you remedied this. When you turned back, you found that he had removed his helmet and was helping himself to the nachos.

“That…that’s mine.”

“Because you just had sex?” he teased. General Hux and you both looked away from the gloating man. Kylo Ren lifted the bowl and looked on the couch behind you. Millicent had remained in the same place the entire time. “The Knights reported that there has been more activity. They’re planning something.”

“We’ll take the proper precautions,” the redhead said, glancing at you.

Kylo once more gestured to you, though he addressed your superior. “If any of the eggs were not retrieved, she could become impregnated sooner. How good is your sperm, general? Or do we need to rely on artificial insemination?” General Hux noisily ground his teeth together, however did not reward the question with a response. You, meanwhile, scratched the side of your head and looked towards Millicent. She slowly blinked at you, kneaded the couch with her front paws, and purred even more loudly.


	10. Strange Work Tasks

Strange Work Tasks

“What the _kriff_ do you mean: two female officers were hospitalized?”

You were in a different room than General Hux, yet his shouting carried over. There had been a message for him, stating that there was urgent news. Before using his commlink, the redhead had requested Kylo Ren to take you into a different room. You jumped at the sound of his shouting, your stomach doing a flip at his words. The Knight also tensed, straightening. He gestured for you to remain seated on the couch before rising and walking towards the bedroom, where your other superior was. You obeyed, though a large part of you wanted to barge in there and learn what was happening.

Bringing your legs up towards the rest of your body, you rested your forehead on your knees. You squeezed your eyes closed and waited. You could hear voices, both Ren’s and the general’s, yet nothing of what they were actually saying. They sounded irritated and angry. They had every right to feel as such, of course. You were feeling very much the same way, and you did not even yet know all the details. You started to swear aloud though you kept your voice low enough so that you could still hear whether or not the two were talking.

In a short amount of time, there were two sets of footsteps heading towards you. You raised your head and watched as your two superiors walked your way. Kylo was wearing his helmet, and so you could not read his expression. General Hux, on the other hand, looked less than pleased—that was putting it very mildly; he looked _pissed_ , his lips set back in a snarl. His expression softened minutely when he saw you flinch at the sight of his deep frown.

“What… Sir, what is going on?” You were trying to remain as respectful as possible, and you knew that technically you should not ask such a thing. Clearly he had already intended on looping you in, what with him coming out as he had. Yet you were experiencing a certain sense of impatience and desperation.

“There are two female officers with severe injuries. Female officers with similar appearances to _you_.” You averted your gaze, frustration and bitterness towards your unseen enemies building up in your chest. “One is already in stable condition.” Which meant the other wasn’t. You clenched your hands into fists. “(L/n)…” Raising your eyes, you once more met his stare. General Hux looked to Kylo Ren for a moment. The Knight swerved his body around the other man’s, moving towards the kitchen area. “As Ren previously stated, there is the chance that not all the eggs were collected, that you could become impregnated sooner.”

“You… This isn’t…. It’s not… Given what happened, sir, is it… It’s not appropriate for—“

“The sooner an heir is produced, the sooner this situation will come to an end.” You stared blankly at him. To say the least, you were _not_ in the mood to have sex, not after hearing that two of your fellow First Order members had been hospitalized. One of the women wasn’t in stable condition yet. “Do not make it to where I have to order you to have sex with me.” He said it softly, the closest thing to a plea he would perhaps ever get to.

You pushed yourself up into a standing position. _I’m having sex for the sake of duty,_ you told yourself. _Not to dishonor the women. Not to make less of the fact that they were injured… Sex for duty…what a load of shit._

It was not only you that the news had affected. General Hux’s libido seemed to be likewise hindered. On reaching the bedroom, he had sat upon the bed with you at his side. Your hand was fumbling with the front of his pants, rubbing him, and yet he was hardly stiffening. His jaw was set, and he felt as though he was trembling with held-back rage. You stopped rubbing him through his pants, instead working open the button and zipper. You took his cock in your hand, drawing it out of his clothing.

“I am the furthest thing from wet right now,” you muttered—then winced. He made a noise, as though letting you know he was aware it was not insulting to him. “I understand that the sooner an heir is conceived… Master Ren said that after we get to a certain part of the pregnancy, that… But I am _livid_ that—“

“I know,” General Hux said. “Perhaps there is something… Put on my greatcoat.” You stood, moving to obey without question. You felt his eyes move along with you. As you walked to the closet, you stripped out of your clothing, knowing full well this was what he desired. You pulled the aforementioned article of clothing out of the closet and slipped your arms through the sleeves. It hung over your body, loose on you where it fit him so perfectly.

He stood from the bed as well. You could hear him crossing the room to you then felt his hands seizing your hips, dragging you back against him. You relaxed a little in his grasp, allowing your head to lean back against his shoulder as you closed your eyes. You knew that you were not the only one trying to will away all ill thoughts. Becoming pregnant sooner would expedite things. Would make it so that your fellow officers were not mistaken from you and harmed, or worse—killed. What a strange obligation, what a bizarre duty—to fuck your general.

You turned around in his grasp when he pressed gently on your hip with the heel of his hand. As you did so, your eyelids fluttered open. You looked up into his face, which had taken on a more stern expression. His eyes spoke volumes, and you readily obeyed. You slipped down onto your knees without him having to utter a word. You crossed your arms behind your back. General Hux eyed you for half a beat prior to stepping towards the closet. In a matter of seconds, his hat was lowered on top of your head. The redhead walked around you, his booted feet stopping so that the toes were against your knees.

His greatcoat was covering your legs, your shoulders, and portions of your chest. It parted to reveal the swell of your breasts, though the nipples remained hidden, as well as your stomach and pussy. You held your chin level as you would have had you been in full uniform addressing your superior. Eyes suddenly straight forward, no longer meeting his gaze. Detaching yourselves from the reality of the situation would allow for an easier achievement of arousal. That was what this was about.

“Officer,” he said sternly, but not too loudly—though the pair of you were trying to push away all other cares and thoughts, you were well aware Kylo Ren could not leave the General’s personal quarters; you would respect that he likely did _not_ want to listen to overly loud sex. You jerked your eyes up then back down to his chest. General Hux ran a gloved hand along the length of his cock, wrapping his fingers around himself. “Your work has been admirable. Surprisingly above adequate—I believe you deserve tasks of more importance.”

You had to hold back a snort. You knew that truthfully he found work _far_ more important than sex. All the same, you were grateful he was doing what he could to relax you. “It would be an honor, sir,” you said.

“Open your mouth, Officer (L/n).” You obeyed, allowing him to slide his cock inside towards the back of your throat. “Suck.” You kept your hands behind your back as you sealed your lips around him. You began bobbing your head, laving him with your tongue. His breath came out raggedly when you managed to deepthroat him without gagging. “Kriff. Have you been practicing for your general?”

You lifted your eyes and gazed up innocently at him. A part of his face was obscured by the rim of the hat you wore. His hand found the back of your head, fisting some of your hair, and forcing you back down onto him when you started to pull away. You could feel his cock twitching on your tongue. It made you wet, reminding you that, though a part of you wanted him to cum down your throat, that would do no good. You allowed him to take lead, the man starting to fuck your mouth, your throat. You moaned around him, which caused him to release another swear. General Hux pulled you off his cock, forced you to tilt your head back, and stared deep into your eyes.

“So obedient, officer. So well-trained.” His hand left your hair, rounding your face so that he could cup your chin with his thumb and index finger. “On your feet.” You stood without removing your hands from their place. General Hux dropped his hand, gripping your thighs and tugging you forward so that his cock slipped between your outer lips. You could not suppress the shudder, nor the sharp intake of air that was easily heard. He grunted at the feel of your juices dripping onto him, slicking him up. “This cunt is always ready for your general to use, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir.” You said, your mouth filled with so much saliva you found you had to swallow. “Always for you, general.”

“You’re _dripping_ on my coat, aren’t you, officer?”

“Yes, general. Sorry, general.”

“Perhaps you deserved to be punished.”

“Yes, sir.” He had been rolling his hips into yours the entire time, and only now stopped. General Hux turned you, shoving you towards the bed and demanding that you bend over. You braced yourself with your forearms against the mattress, your feet slightly apart. Leather touched your flesh as he drew aside his great coat. That material landed lightly on your ass, not a real spanking but more a promise of what was to come. He rubbed your rear, cupping your cheek and giving it a light squeezed before withdrawing his hand. The sound of rushing air alerted you to what was coming. His hand made contact with your ass with a _smack_ that resounded throughout the room. You did not doubt Kylo could hear it; at the time, however, that was not on your mind. You were too busy gasping in a delightful mixture of slight pain and immense pleasure.

“Count, (L/n),” he said in a hiss. You whimpered out a _one_. With each smack, you counted, feeling yourself growing wetter until you were arching into his spankings. “Fuck, you’re making my glove so wet. Do you like being _punished_ , officer?”

“Nnn…anything that pleases you, sir,” you said almost breathlessly. He growled low in his throat, grabbing you while positioning himself at your entrance. He pulled you onto his cock, thrusting up into you. His moan nearly drowned out yours.

“You’re so damn tight, (L/n),” he said. The way your name rolled off his tongue had your jaw dropping. “Do you like this, officer? Do you enjoy having your general’s cock buried in your tight pussy?”

“Yes, sir. I love it, General!” His fingertips were digging into your sides. You wondered for a moment if you were going to bruise, however soon became distracted when he reached forward and started to trail his right hand from your navel up to your mouth, slipping his fingers inside. You sucked on it, weaving your tongue around his digits and lathering them with saliva. He then dragged his hand down, spittle dribbling past your lips as he found your clit and began to slip his fingers back and forth against it. “Ah!”

You leaned your forehead against the mattress. You could not stop blinking, your eyelids fluttering nonstop as wave after wave of pleasure built upon one another until your orgasm crashed down over you. Your walls tugged at his cock, causing him to release a swear. He did not stop thrusting into you, nor did his fingers cease their movements against your clit. You fisted the blankets of his bed. Those teasing fingers paused only while he turned you over onto your back, while he grabbed your legs and hooked them over his shoulders so that he could fuck you at this new angle. Then the fingers returned, and you had to bite your lip as your general stared down at you.

The sound of his commlink had you rolling your eyes. When his movements slowed then paused, you stared at him with wonder. Was he seriously going to—? Yup, the man reached for the device, pulling it to his ear as he resumed fucking you. You were not entirely surprised, you had to admit. He _was_ even more of a workaholic than you were. You started meeting his thrusts more, doing some of the work and knowing that he wouldn’t mind you falling out of submission in some respects.

You tried to tune out what was being said, working him until you could feel his cock twitching before he ejaculated hard inside of you. His groan had you stifling a giggle—you could hear the person on the other end suddenly fall silent. General Hux cleared his throat. “You were stating that both were now stable, officer.”

“Ah…yes…yes, sir!” You smiled at the stammering, at the good news that neither of the women had perished from their injuries.

You started to unhook your legs from General Hux’s shoulders, however he set a hand on your ankle and stopped you. You blinked up at the redhead before realizing what he was doing. Trying to keep you from standing, from having his semen dripping out of you. Your face flushed. Oh geez. The things people did to get pregnant. He finished up his call with the officer, set aside his commlink, and then stared down at you.

“We will visit with the two officers later,” he stated, as though able to read your secret wishes. You ran a hand along your forehead. “It is in no way your fault.”

“I… I know, sir. It doesn’t make things any easier. I agreed to carry this child so that more people wouldn’t… It’s _frustrating_ , sir, and I want more than anything to break someone’s face in.”

“Ren would be so pleased to hear you say so.” You furrowed your brow, confused only until he went on. “Do _not_ take your anger out on any portion of the base.”

“I won’t, sir.” You could hardly suppress the laughter. His expression, however, was rather stern. “I won’t! I promise. It won’t be like… Not like the _Finalizer_.” There was a small moment of silence between the two of you. “How… How long do I have to stay like this?” He hummed out a _hmm?_ , prompting you to gesture to your legs. “How much longer? I sort of have to pee.”

“Very well. Go before you wet the bed.” You felt a bit deflated at that, knowing full well he was poking fun at the way he had made you pissed your pants during your training. You had always known that you would never be allowed to live to it down—especially when Kylo Ren had poked fun at it—yet you still felt yourself wondering if he would _ever_ not bring it up. You slid your legs down, stood from the bed, and released a yelp when his hand smacked your ass.

Looking over your shoulder, you found him smirking at you. You blushed, wrapped the greatcoat around yourself, and made your way to the refresher. It was as you were exiting after using the toilet that Kylo Ren called out:

“Nachos, right?” Judging from his voice, he had taken off his mask. And apparently he wanted Hux to make more of those nachos, which you had to admit made sense considering how delicious they were.

“ _I’m_ supposed to get the food cravings!” you boldly called back. Then, realizing what he was doing, you shook your head. It was not as though Genearl Hux would make the nachos for Ren if he was asked to. And it wasn’t as though Ren was about to ask the general himself. “H-hey, sir?” You heard the heavy sigh, your name leaving the redhead’s lips as he came out of the bedroom. He glanced your way before heading down the hallway. “I’ll get dressed. Thank you, sir.”

“This won’t become a habit, I hope.”

“Hm?”

“You allowing Ren to use you to manipulate me.”

You bit down on your bottom lip. “Only when it comes to post-sex nachos, sir.”

General Hux paused in his steps and turned his torso to look your way. “When you put it like that, (L/n), it almost makes it seem that Ren has joined us in a threesome.” There was an edge to his voice.

You shook your head, knowing you were toeing a thin line. “That’s not it, sir. He’s been guarding me, though, sir, and I appreciate it. Plus, the nachos are delicious, sir. I… I really want some, general.”

“Very well. I will reward his good behavior by allowing him to partake in our post-sex nachos.” His shoulders slumped the slightest bit, yet you knew he was not so much disappointed as resigned.

“I’ll make you some sweet muffins and coffee in the morning, sir,” you said, wanting him to be as happy as you were about the nachos. His head started to turn, however he stopped himself. “I’m sure Lord Ren will steal some, but they really are for _you_.” This time he did look over his shoulder at you. You could not keep his eye, your cheeks hot with blush. “I… I’m going to get dressed, sir.”


	11. Inappropriate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do want to work on getting this fic back to where it was. Not too bad of a headache today, so huzzah!

Inappropriate

Being bent over your work desk while the general pounded into you from behind had never been in your job description. Your fingers sloppily ran over the keyboard while you attempted to edit a document that had been sent your way. You panted and had to pause in your work in order to wipe some saliva away from the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. You released a noise of approval when General Hux set two fingers against your clit and began to rock them back and forth. Seizing your bottom lip between your teeth, you awkwardly began typing once more.

“I cannot tell, (L/n), if I bore you during sex, or if you are simply dedicated to completing your work.”

“Mm…definitely the latter, sir. You _don’t_ bore me,” you managed to say between moans. “I want to get this done so that while we’re visiting the two officers who were hospitalized, Officer Hiov can complete the final draft.” Your typing stopped, and you looked over your shoulder at the man as his thrusts slowed. “Besides, sir, you read through reports and had me shoot at targets during my training.”

General Hux’s mouth twisted into a smile. “So I did.” You both quieted, his mind no doubt going to the same place yours did—that your training hadn’t kept you from throwing away your position as his assistant. He withdrew from you and tucked himself away. “A supply of pregnancy tests will be delivered by the end of the day. You should use one each morning until a pregnancy is confirmed.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, frowning and turning back to the document. You finished the last few edits then sent the file to Officer Hiov. “I’m going to get tired fast of peeing on the stick… You said your sperm was tested?”

“Clearly you have been around Ren too long.” You looked at him to find that he was scowling. “It’s more dependent on whether or not an egg was left behind.”

“Crossing my fingers,” you muttered, smoothing your clothing. His eyes ran along your frame, namely on your lower anatomy as you covered yourself. You looked away, reorganizing the items on your desk. Somehow you doubted he would have appreciated the fact that you had noticed the softness in his expression as he regarded you. Your mind wandered to the moment he had called you beautiful. So many times had you complimented him, and while he had given you words of praise, he had never before said such a thing. The memory of it alone caused your heart to race. “When will I meet your assistant, sir?”

“You will be formally introduced following our visits to the two officers.”

When you next looked his way, you found that he had regained full control over his facial features. This helped to relax you more than anything. It was difficult enough that some of your co-workers were shooting you questioning looks since that morning due to your current relationship with the general. If he appeared soft in any way, who knew how others would react—and not just your allies, but your enemies as well. You scooped up your datapad, tucked it under your arm, and nodded towards the door to indicate that you were ready to leave. General Hux stepped to the side to allow you to move first. He was not far behind you, however, and you were aware that his blaster was within reach. He wouldn’t allow you to be killed so easily.

The Knights of Ren, all of whom you still had yet to see, were on guard duty again. Kylo Ren would not be present until later in the evening; he was discussing things with Supreme Leader Snoke as well as taking time to complete some training.

Your visits to the two rooms in which the injured females were kept proved to be mostly uneventful. They were not conscious for long, the drugs in their systems allowing them to rest more easily despite the pain they would have otherwise felt. The sight of them caused your hands to clench into fists. General Hux, likewise, appeared displeased. Pissed off would have been a more accurate phrasing. You could tell that his presence meant a lot to your comrades, and so you mostly hung around in the background while the redhead interacted briefly with either of the females.

It was as the pair of you was leaving the second room that you could hear him swear under his breath. “I’ll see to it that things are expedited on the blasted planet.” You winced, knowing he was thinking in terms of being able to have the patriarch killed. You had no feelings of warmth for the individual, yet you worried that attempts by the man would grow more desperate if he realized what was occurring. Assassinating you, ensuring that General Hux would be in a position that would allow the patriarch to get his way, would always be his goal.

.

.

A part of you could hardly understand Kylo Ren’s dislike of the general’s new assistant. The only part of you that disliked the man was that he had taken your former position. Otherwise, he was fantastic; someone you would not mind working with. Which is perhaps why the two of you were in intense discussions over reports that were constantly sent the general’s way when they were so, when it came down to it, unimportant. You had sorted through your fair share of such reports, thus you sympathized with him when he showed you the twenty-five new reports that had come in over the course of an hour. Judging from the subject line, only three should have been sent this way. You sighed, shaking your head and offering to assist him.

General Hux had his own datapad in his hands, however his attention was on you and his assistant, a lieutenant by the name of Ilvan Ophliv. “I’m uncertain whether or not I should leave the two of you alone together.” Both you and Ilvan—he had given you permission to use his first name while you were out of uniform—looked towards the redhead. “I doubt _any_ reports would be sent my way.”

“That isn’t a bad thing, sir,” you said, tilting your head to the side. Ilvan blinked, obviously unsure how to react to the teasing. “I’m just…feeling a _lot_ less bitter about being replaced.”

“So I’ve noticed,” the general said, reaching for one of the sweet muffins you had baked. He also had near him a cup of coffee; it was his fourth glass, which had you wondering what it was he was working on at the moment. After taking a bite, he replaced the muffin on the small plate, took a sip of his coffee, and went back to work.

You returned your attention to the datapad that was in Ilvan’s hands. The two of you were looking over one report in particular. It was difficult to say exactly which department to send it to, as there were three that would benefit from it. Likely this had been the issue whoever had been in charge of handling the report had experienced, and thus he/she had sent it to the general’s assistant. You shook your head, mentally noting that suddenly you were even more thankful that you were no longer the general’s assistant. You enjoyed working on courses more than you did dealing with people who were too lazy to do their damn jobs.

While Ilvan debated which department to send it to, you rose in order to make lunch for the three of you. It put a smile on your face to be near such hard-working individuals; it was one of the things that made you proud to be an officer. The fact that people took pride in their work, that they were dedicated. Shirking off duties like the person who had first handled the report always made you cringe. That was _not_ the attitude to have in the military. You set the three plates of food onto a tray, grabbed a few beverages, and returned to the living room area where the two men were engrossed in their tasks.

You set one of the plates in the general’s reach and took the tray with the other two plates to the spot between where you sat next to Ilvan. You started to eat before he at last took a bite of the food you had prepared for him. Immediately after he took that first bite, he set down his datapad so that he could enjoy the food fully. You looked to the general, only to find that he had not yet touched his food. You rolled your eyes at this. Anyone who accused _you_ of being a workaholic needed to be introduced to _him_.

“Don’t make me force-feed you,” you said under your breath, careful to ensure that not even Ilvan could hear you. He did, however, realize you had spoken, and thus turned his eyes to your face. You shook your head dismissively. Ilvan and you were both completely finished with your meals before General Hux at last reached for his food. He fumbled to pick up what you had made; given that he was not even looking up from his datapad, you could only hope that he didn’t drop it all on the floor. The redhead absently ate whilst his eyes scanned each line of whatever document he was inspecting.

Not even when the door slammed open and caused you and Ilvan to jump did your superior tear his eyes away from his datapad. Your attention swung to the black form that stomped into the room. It paused, the masked face turning towards you and Ilvan. You could see in your peripheral your companion stiffen.

“Sir?” you chimed, hoping to ease the lieutenant’s nerves by interacting with the Knight of Ren. The visor turned to your direction. “Are you, er… Are you hungry?” You could not think of anything else to ask, to say. Kylo Ren looked to the food that was on the general’s plate and in the redhead’s hand.

“Do you have a confirmed pregnancy?”

“Uh…uhm…no, sir?” General Hux sighed heavily whilst the darkly clad man released a noise of agitation. Apparently he was going stir-crazy with waiting. “I take the first test tomorrow. We’ll know then whether or not anything has been…uh…successful.”

“In the meantime, the two of you could be increasing the chances of success.” This time when Ilvan appeared uncomfortable, you were right there along with him. Kylo turned his head to consider your other superior. “General, Supreme Leader is far from pleased that my movements are limited. It would be wise to remedy this.”

You waited for General Hux to respond verbally to Ren’s words. The two were not exactly friends, though you were aware they were capable of getting along if forced to do so. General Hux’s jaw twitched, and the man set aside the remainder of his food. He rose from the couch and set his gaze on his assistant. “I will be requiring Officer (L/n)’s presence for the next few minutes. I trust you will continue to work on your tasks.” His gaze flickered over to Ren. “Leave my assistant alone.” To you now. “Come.” You blushed heavily at his word choice, awkwardly stood, and shyly followed after him with the knowledge that both his assistant and Kylo knew _exactly_ what was going to be happening in the next room.

The moment the door to the bedroom closed, you felt his hands on your hips. General Hux tugged you backwards so that your ass grazed his crotch. His teeth found the side of your neck, and he began to nip at you. You shuddered, leaning into him and allowing your eyes to close. “S-sir.”

“It’s time to be a good officer and take your general’s cock, (L/n),” he whispered in your ear in a rather husky voice. Your jaw nearly dropped, and you found yourself whimpering as the man started to rock against you. You could feel his erection forming, his hardening member pressing against you through the layers of your clothing and his. You set your hands against the hem of your shirt. You had changed out of your uniform earlier, and so you had only the single layer before exposing your bra. You lifted your hands above your head, the redhead taking a step back so that you did not hit his face as you removed the article of clothing. His hands were on your chest, kneading your breasts and his thumbs teasing your nipples after slipping into your bra.

You shoved down your pants and kicked them off to the side. General Hux spun you around, hooking one of your legs up over his hip. His eyes were glued to yours, and you found it difficult to breathe with the way he was looking at you. Your legs spread as they were, your folds were parted in a way that allowed his clothed erection to tease you more effectively. You grabbed at the front of his shirt, bunching it up. “S…s…sir,” you managed.

“I can feel how wet you are already, (L/n). So eager for me, are you?” Before you could respond, his mouth was on yours; hot and wet, his tongue running along the roof of your mouth in a manner that had you becoming jell-o against him. Luckily he had wound an arm around you, as that limb was the only thing that kept you from collapsing completely. He lifted your other leg around him and then walked over to the bed, upon which he deposited you so that he could begin to undo the front of his pants. You eagerly assisted him, which allowed the man time to yank off your panties while you wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump him. He batted away your hand so that he could sit beside you. “Ride me, officer.”

You moaned, swinging a leg over him and lowering yourself onto his cock. Your mouth was on his as you started to obey, to fuck yourself on his length. His hands roamed your body, causing you to squirm and whimper in pleasure. “Hu-Hux!” He grabbed your ass, massaging your cheeks and bucking up hard into you, making you moan his name another time. You set your hands on his shoulders so that you could ride him faster. “Fuck, sir, you feel so good.” You moaned—then burst out giggling. His hips stilled, and you covered the lower part of your face with your hand. “Sorry.”

“What, pray tell, are you laughing at _during sex_?”

“We just got ordered to have sex—by Kylo Ren….that’s hilarious.” You voice grew a little pitched as you spoke, your laughter not subsiding. Genearl Hux rolled his eyes, turned you over so that you were on your back, and started to fuck you again. “Can you imagine his expression? He was probably all…with his eyebrows furrowed…like…he doesn’t want to have to say it, but he can’t help himself…fuck… That’s hilarious!”

“Your amusements…are making…it…rather….difficult…to impregnate…you,” he grunted between thrusts. You apologized, hid your laughing face, and tried to meet his thrusts. “Kriff, (Y/n), you’re impossible.” It wasn’t said cruelly, and it caused your smile to widen. You dropped your hand, the man’s body stilling over yours as he came inside of you. “I hardly know what to expect from you once you are carrying my child.”

“Well, morning sickness for one, sir.” He drew some of your hair into his hand, which was set on the bed beside your head. He ran his thumb and index finger along the strands. “Crying for absolutely no reason. I may even try to trip you again due to emotional duress.” He frowned. “It’s a fact, sir. Although I believe I will probably be able to control myself.”

“Probably?”

“I’ve been communicating with Virta on what to expect. I… Food cravings… Kylo said he would help me with those…and with morning sickness…” His expression did not alter, his face guarded. “It was…before we… I really don’t know what to expect, honestly. I’m more afraid of what’s going to happen…after the child is born.” You pulled away from him, reached for a blanket, and wrapped it around yourself. “I’m a means to an end. Afterwards… We really won’t know what to expect until it happens.”

“I’ve never seen you so afraid of the unknown.”

“Sir, I have…very… _very_ inappropriate feelings for you.”

“Oh?”

“I…love you…” You could hear his breath catch.


	12. Ahead of Schedule

Ahead of Schedule

It is not as though he has no reaction. You know your words have affected him on a level higher than you would have believed. You stared at him with wide eyes, the shock on his face leaving you unsure how to proceed. The very fact that he could seem so _lost_ when you declared your feelings for him had your mind racing. You had expected something else—even rejection. General Hux began to fumble with his pants, awkwardly readjusting himself and dressing. Confusion still covered his face. Your heart continued to race in your chest as your thumb ran back and forth along the blanket that was covering your body.

Redressed, he rested his forehead in his hands, his elbows on his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. He appeared almost tired, quite unlike how you normally saw him. You shifted closer to the man, reaching towards him yet pausing with your hand stretched out between the two of you. General Hux stood from the bed, dropping his hands to his sides after straightening his uniform. His face once more became a mask. Professional. The General of the First Order.

When he took the first step towards the door, you set your hand atop your belly. You well knew what your child faced. An heir, no matter how promising, was not always welcomingly met by individuals. The bastard child of Brendol Hux, the man standing before you, had likely met with criticism. Heir of Commandant Hux—yet not the son of his wife. Suddenly you wondered if this was what had caused such a reaction from him. Your fingers traced along your abdomen.

“Sir—“

“Inappropriate?” he asked in a level voice. You felt your lungs deflate. Your superior officer turned around once more, his gaze directly on your face. “Given our history, you find it inappropriate to admit to…such feelings?”

“N-no, sir. I… Given that…you’re my superior, I—“ You broke off, realizing how foolish you sounded when taking into consideration what he had just said. The two of you had previously been in a relationship. You winced, wondering if he was insulted that you had stated it was _inappropriate_ to love him. Wondering about his childhood. “I thought that…something so…sentimental…as love… That maybe love, to you, would be weakness.”

“(L/n)…did you believe I was unaware of your feelings?” This time, _your_ breath hitched. “In the past, you admitted that you—how did you phrase it?— _really_ liked me. The fact that you wore my coat when you did not believe I knew. One does not act in that manner without strong feelings. Love is a weakness—if you let it blind you. I have not known you to allow love to blind you. And yet…you find that it is inappropriate?”

Your bottom lip quivered; you were feeling rather embarrassed, rather at a loss for how to respond. He had known of your feelings for him. It was that you had referred to them as _inappropriate_ that had dragged out such a response from him.

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean that it was _wrong_ for… that for someone to…love you was…inappropriate.”

General Hux crossed the room back over to where you were. He set a hand on your cheek, his thumb brushing away a few of the tears that were starting to fall from your eyes. You reached up and set your hand atop his, leaning into his touch. After a moment, you rose to your feet and stepped against him. The man grunted as you buried your face against his chest. He muttered out something—likely voicing his distaste at his uniform being mussed by your tears—and you laughed a little. The redhead set a hand on your hip. He was not exactly holding you against him, however he was not pushing you away. You expected nothing else; he was not the most outwardly affectionate man, although more and more you were recognizing his small gestures for what they were.

He drew away from you with a whisper that you should redress. You nodded, unwound the blanket from yourself, and grabbed up your clothes. General Hux’s eyes were glued to a random spot on the floor. His expression showed him to be deep in thought once more. You could not help but wonder what it was that held his interest.

“In most cases, a child out of wedlock would be frowned upon,” he said when you were pulling your shirt over your head. Your eyes darted immediately to him. “Surrogacy and assigned copulation is more prevalent with officers unable to conceive with a spouse. This is different, (L/n).”

“Sir?”

“I am aware the direction your mind darted when…” His eyes dropped to your stomach, his mouth pinching into a thin line. He cleared his throat prior to continuing. “My heir will face no issues on that front. He isn’t…unplanned.”

“Ge…H…Hux,” you said, taking the first step towards him. The man opened the door to the bedroom and exited. You felt horrible for causing him to think of unpleasant memories. The man was normally so guarded you had always believed it would be nearly impossible to cause him emotional discomfort. Only Kylo Ren had ever seemed to be able to get under his skin.

You stepped out into the hallway and nearly crashed into him. General Hux was facing you, his eyes on your face. You held his gaze though a large part of you wanted to turn away, afraid of anything he might say. Rather than speak, he trailed his index finger along the knuckles of your right hand. He leaned forward so that his mouth was near your ear, and there he whispered a name. Your heart hiccupped at the sound of what you knew to be his first name. You felt almost dizzy, your hand reaching for his wrist while you steadied yourself.

As you regained your balance, you removed your hand from him. His name was on your lips as you moved them, though no sound came out. You had admitted your love for him, but to say his first name where he could hear you? It was another step, a big one.

One you made in the morning when you were staring at the pregnancy test while Kylo Ren was standing near the doorway and General Hux was a few feet away from you. You were seated on the closed toilet, your eyes wide. “Ar-Armitage,” you said in a voice so soft you were uncertain if anyone heard you. What convinced you otherwise was the way Kylo Ren straightened to his full height. The way General Hux took a step closer to you, his eyes on the object in your hands. You squinted, pointing at the stick with your free hand. “What the fuck does this mean?”

Pink meant positive.

Blue meant negative.

You were a special case who managed to get purple.

“Hmm… Use another,” the man stated, his eyes on you now instead of the pregnancy test. You scowled, threw out the first test, and picked up the next. It was a _good_ thing you still had to pee. You waited until the redhead left the bathroom long enough for you to finish with your business. You were washing your hands when he opened the door again. The second test was resting on the back of the toilet. General Hux walked over to the front of the toilet, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the stick.

You dried your hands off on a towel, meanwhile Kylo Ren slunk into the bathroom with the pair of you. He made his way over to where the other man was standing. Both were now watching the pregnancy test. You rolled your eyes, thinking to yourself that watching it wouldn’t make the results show up any faster.

A strangled static-filled noise brought your attention over to the man in the helmet. He lifted his hands, removing said object from his head. His brown eyes narrowed as he squinted at the pregnancy test. You walked over to him, following his gaze.

“Perhaps you have a bladder infection,” the Force user uttered, eyeing you. You shrunk a bit under his gaze, responded that your bladder felt just fine, and glowered at the purple that was present for a second time.

General Hux sighed. “I will order a blood test. Come along, (L/n).” You and Ren both followed along after the redhead. Before leaving the general’s personal quarters, you each grabbed your respective weapons.

When you arrived at the medical ward, you not only had to endure having your blood drawn for the test, but Kylo Ren had also insisted that they do a urine analysis to ensure you did not have a bladder infection. You fumed inwardly. In many ways it was with the best intentions that he had seen to it that this occurred. Yet you were, quite frankly, tired of peeing. In fact, you had to down a glass of juice and wait some time before you were even able to urinate.

Doctor Forlindin approached, your file opened on his datapad. You straightened up, as did General Hux and Kylo Ren. The doctor greeted your two superiors then turned his attention directly onto you. “(L/n), I understand you were a bit concerned given the coloring the pregnancy tests.” You nodded. “It is likely due to the fact that you’re…” He looked down at your file. “The aspiration was approximately twelve days ago. Urine tests are usually taken two weeks after conception for accurate results. The blood test we use can be completed after seven days. You are pregnant.”

Your lips parted and air escaped from your lungs. You were not entirely certain how to react to the news. It _was_ good news. Your eyes darted to General Hux, who appeared to be equally conflicted. Kylo Ren, without his mask, blinked repeatedly. His gaze then darted to your belly. Then to the front of the redhead’s pants. He snorted, muttering something you did not catch yet made General Hux frown and glower in the Knight’s direction. Oblivious to this, Doctor Forlindin scrolled through more of your file, informing you that your bladder was functioning correctly. No bladder infection, just as you had thought.

General Hux lowered himself onto one of the stools. You were able to feel him watching you, yet you could not tear your eyes away from the physician. He was busy relating what sorts of vitamins you would need to take whilst also commenting that he had not believed you would attempt to become impregnated so soon—or by more conventional means than artificial insemination. You chose to not reply to these comments directly, simply grunting or else nodding where appropriate.

You were pregnant. That was what your mind was still on. That single fact. At least one week pregnant. You placed your hands on your knees and looked to Kylo Ren. He met your stare, and you knew that the two of you were thinking the same thing; there was still a _long_ road ahead, and things would only get _more_ dangerous from here.

Your gaze gradually moved to General Hux. He, having recovered from his shock, had stood from the stool and closed the distance between himself and Doctor Forlindin. His eyes were on your medical report, and the doctor did nothing to deter him. You stared at the redhead. He lifted his eyes to look at you. It was at this point that the man shifted away from the doctor and instead went to your side.

“When is the first ultrasound scheduled?” your superior asked Doctor Forlindin, who regarded the file long enough to supply an answer. Given that you had undergone hormonal treatment for donating eggs, he wanted perform an ultrasound as soon as you hit four weeks. If nothing was seen, he would perform another on week five, or even six if necessary. None of this would be uncommon. It was normal that nothing would be detected until week seven in many cases. “What is it you’re worried about?”

You had also noticed the nervous twitching of the doctor’s fingers. Doctor Forlindin shook his head. “It isn’t anything negative per se. Simply put, if _one_ egg was left behind, there is also the chance that a second was.”

“You’re stating…that there is a possibility of multiple eggs having been fertilized…”

“Wh...what?” you stuttered out, dropping your gaze to your stomach. You poked at it with a single finger. Granted, it was far too early in your pregnancy to feel anything, but still. “Er…what…what if I am? What if that did happen?”

“Depending on how many eggs are fertilized…that will determine how we proceed. If only two were fertilized, that is just fine. Twins are easy to work with…er… That is to say, so long as one of them is male…”

You caught General Hux’s frown before your expression even had a chance to falter. “The pregnancy won’t be terminated. Should it not be…should she not be carrying a male heir, we will proceed with the surrogates.” Your heart fluttered, and you reached for his hand. Though he did not return your grasp, he did nothing to shake yours from him.

Doctor Forlindin nodded, obviously struck with a sudden case of confusion. He glanced at you then returned his attention to the general. “Yes, sir. O…of course, general.”

Kylo Ren stepped nearer to you, eyeing your belly. “Supreme Leader will be pleased that things have proceeded this quickly.” He started to reach for your stomach then paused, drawing back. You shared a look with him. “I won’t leave your side, pet. You needn’t worry about threats.” You had not even realized you had been tense until suddenly you relaxed. You rested your forehead against General Hux’s arm while uttering out words of thanks to the Force user.

General Hux knew you loved him…and you were now pregnant with his child.


	13. Making Plans

Making Plans

You turned from one side to the other, your eyes glued to your belly. You had pulled up your shirt the moment you had entered the refresher. It was not visible that you were pregnant, and yet the doctor had said you were. Pregnant. Possibly with multiple babies. You could not help but think how _big_ your belly was going to get, and a scowl crossed your features. You could not help but remember how many of your coworkers who had previously had children stated the further along you got, the more they had been ready to give birth. You slowly rolled your shirt back into place, pushed open the door for the refresher and exited. Kylo Ren was squatting in the middle of the hallway. Staring your way. That was when you noticed Millicent sitting directly in front of you. Tail twitching, eyes large and staring up at you.

“Uh… he was called into work, wasn’t he?” you asked, feeling quite a bit deflated. Kylo Ren nodded a single time. Millicent rolled onto her back, purring and kneading the air. You knelt down and scratched her chest. “It isn’t anything _too_ bad, is it, Lord Ren?”

“No. Simply what is to be expected.” You narrowed your eyes, suspicious. “They are not aware of your pregnancy. However, they are suspicious.” You lifted Millicent up into you arms. The cat curled closer to you, her purring growing in volume. You pressed your lips to the cat’s head. Kylo Ren straightened up into a standing position, strode closer to you, and eyed the cat. “You haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

You blinked a single time. Inhaled deeply, held the breath, and finally released it in a sigh. Kylo Ren, the man who could strike fear into the hearts of nearly anyone he met, had developed a nacho addiction. It was unfortunate you were not as adept at making a nacho as Hux was. The general refused to divulge his secret when you had asked; simply smirked at you and finished making the dish. Carrying Millicent, you headed in the direction of the kitchen. Kylo Ren trailed along after you, pausing only when you bent over to release the feline. The both of them continued on with you into the kitchen, Millicent weaving in and out of your legs while Kylo quietly eyed your every move.

Considering he had promised to take care of any food craving you might have when you developed them in your pregnancy, you could not exactly complain that you were currently expected to do the same for him. You grabbed out a bowl, the chips, and then moved over to the fridge. When you brought some of the ingredients you were going to use over to the ledge, the Force user tilted his head to the side. Millicent was standing on her hind legs, batting at your leg and begging for the meat you were planning on using. You decided to _not_ give into her this time.

“Make extra,” Kylo Ren said, turning his head to look in the direction of the door. You furrowed your brow, pulling out a little more of everything to add to the nacho while the man walked in the direction he had been looking. You were aware this indicated someone else was present, however wondered who it could possibly be. You were more than a little startled when Kylo Ren returned to the kitchen with another darkly clad figure. One of the Knights of Ren, you knew. You grabbed out another bowl, at the same time stuttering out a greeting.

The Knight’s hands lifted, the helmet coming off, and the bowl clattered onto the ledge as you dropped your grip on it. A _female_! Her light brown hair was flattened a little from her helmet; though a large majority of it was pulled back into a loose ponytail that seemed to be tucked into her collar. Her lips twisted upwards into an amused grin. No doubt she received such a reaction from others who had been allowed to see her face. In a way, it made sense. Though Kylo Ren was generally awkward when it came to socializing—given that he valued power and did not often have drawn out conversations with those below him, this was hardly surprising—he had never seemed thrown off when dealing with you or anything remotely feminine associated with you. Previously you had believed this was merely due to the fact he associated with Captain Phasma.

As you stood there, the female Knight kept her eyes on you. How similar they were to General Hux’s; almost a mixture of blue and green, though for this woman the green was more prevalent.

“She will be present during a number of your exams.” The way his eyebrows drew towards one another and his lips pursed forward for a moment, you gathered that he was referring to anything where your lower body would be exposed. You appreciated that he was respecting your privacy in this manner.

Nodding, you started to add chips into the second bowl. “Thank you, sir. And, thank you, uhm, ma’am.”

A chuckle escaped the female Knight. “J’na.”

“J’na,” you repeated. She nodded before heading out of the kitchen and into the living room. Millicent stalked after her, attempting to keep out of sight and employ the use of stealth. Given who and what J’na was, you doubted the cat succeeded. You quickly finished making the nachos, which Kylo Ren picked up before following the other Knight. Alone in the kitchen, you started to put everything else away. You located your datapad to bring with you prior to joining the two in the living room.

J’na was seated on the floor, Millicent lying on the woman’s legs, meanwhile Kylo Ren sat on the couch. Both of them were eating their nachos. You took a seat beside the male Knight. There was not a lot of work for you to do at that point in time, and so you decided that you would take advantage of this. Ilvan had happily agreed to send a load of reports your way to sort through. You were more than pleased to perform one of the tasks you had done when you had been the general’s assistant.

Firing up the messaging center, you sent through a brief note to inform the man that you were ready to do some work. It took only two minutes before your inbox was filled with twenty-eight new messages; twenty-seven of them were reports, while the last was a quick _thanks_ from Ilvan. It was a comfortable silence amongst the three of you. J’na appeared to be content with sitting with Millicent. Kylo Ren meditated after finishing his food. You, all the while, sorted through the various reports, only two of which were worth the general’s time.

Said man returned a few hours later. He did not seem surprised in the least to find J’na there. You wondered if he had previously met her. “Did you eat lunch?” he asked, eyeing the empty nacho dishes.

“I had a nutritional shake a little bit ago. I probably should have taken out the bowls when I took my cup out. Sorry; I was distracted by the reports.”

“Mm. That explains why Lieutenant Ophliv was not as stressed by the time I left the office.” He made a vague _follow_ motion with his hand. You set aside your datapad, obeying and following him to the bedroom. You felt J’na and Kylo’s eyes on you for but a moment. “I will have a catalogue delivered for you to select a wardrobe that will last you during your pregnancy. We will order in stages, however also keep things in advance so that everything can be tested.” Poisons. Allergens. Anything that could be implemented in an attack clothing-based would be eliminated. “Your vitamins should be delivered along with the catalogue,” he said, starting to remove his uniform.

You relaxed upon seeing that he was changing into more comfortable wear. Unless something dire arose, he would be remaining with you for the rest of the day. You took a tentative step forward. His eyes flicked to you then dropped to the front of his pants, which he began to remove. You ogled his ass when he moved over to the closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. Your fingers twitched. Fuck did you just want to reach over and grab him. Biting down on your bottom lip, you decided to go for it. You cupped his ass then squeezed. You felt his muscles tense.

“You have…such a wonderful ass…sir.” You placed your other hand on it, relishing in the way he felt in your grasp. General Hux grunted, stepping into his pants, yet not moving to where you lost your grip. The hem of the sweatpants was on his thighs. “Would…would you get mad…if I bit you?”

“On my ass, (L/n)?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at you with an expression mixed with amusement and some uncertainty. Perhaps he did not know the answer to your request yet. You nodded, lowered yourself onto your knees, you ran your teeth along the material of his boxers. He was toned. A firm ass, which you set your teeth against before biting down. “Do you need to slap it as well?” Your cheeks heated up. Drawing back, you eyed the muscle. You stood and then, after only a moment’s hesitation, brought back your hand before whipping it forward.

“Shit!” The _smack_ echoed in the room, though it did not drown out your cry. You shook your hand. “You have an ass of steel, Hux.”

“You’ve clearly never spanked anyone with the intention of pleasuring them.” You glowered at him. The redhead turned around so that he was facing you. He cupped your chin between his index finger and thumb, the latter of which he rocked back and forth. General Hux leant in. The second his lips were on yours, you were opening your mouth, swiping your tongue along him needily. He wound an arm around your waist, tugging you so that your bodies were flush against one another. The hand that had been on your chin dropped down to your side. He flattened the limb against you, drawing it closer to your lower belly. “You’ve always been an overachiever, (L/n).”

“Shh, shh,” you said, closing your eyes. “Fuck…how many do you think are in there? What if it’s five?”

“I doubt it’s five,” General Hux said with a chortle.

“But what if it is? And what if they’re all girls?” you asked, half-panicking, half-calm. “What would we name them all?” You slammed a hand over your mouth. “What if you call one of them ‘Millicent’ one time? You almost called _me_ Millicent.”

“I nearly fear how paranoid you will become as your hormones increase.” You glared at him then pouted. “You are equally as likely to call the child by my cat’s name. As for a name—or names—itself, I suggest we wait to see just how many children you will be carrying.” He caressed your stomach, a pleased grin forming. You took his words to heart, pushing away some of your worries. “Later this evening, J’na and Ren will accompany us to the shooting range.”

“Oh, thank the stars,” you said, pulling away from him. The pair of you exited his bedroom. General Hux split off from you long enough to use the refresher. Afterwards, you walked together to the living room.

.

.

“Your aim is _dreadful_ ,” General Hux hissed as you fired off another round. You grit your teeth, wanting to tell him that a handgun was simply not your first choice. You had improved quite a bit already. His words, however, made your self-satisfaction over your improvement disappear. The ginger-haired general seized up your wrists, adjusting your posture and grip. “Like this, officer.”

Kylo Ren snickered from his place behind you. J’na was seated beside the other Knight, both of them alternating between discussing training tactics and watching you. You did what you could to ignore the pair, mainly the amusement they derived from General Hux’s words, and allowed your superior to aid you. When he demanded that you fire your weapon, you obeyed. As always, he truly had helped to improve your aim just like that.

“Thank you,” you muttered out after a bit of reluctance.

His breath shifted your hair when he sighed. Hux moved so that he could place his mouth closer to your ear. “I want you able to protect the child growing in you. Do not take things so personally.”

“I… I know. I just hate hearing that I’m doing so poorly. Mainly because of exactly that.”

“Your rib is nearly healed completely. Your limitations should be lifted. A lightweight blaster has already been ordered.” You lowered your weapon whilst turning, your eyes widening. You felt touched by the gesture. General Hux was looking you in the eye. “Don’t seem so surprised. Now. Continue practicing.”

“Of course, sir,” you said, turning back around.

“Ren will see to it that you are capable of hand-to-hand combat, albeit minimally. Supreme Leader has already assured that J’na will be present even if Ren should be needed elsewhere. Engaging in close combat is too dangerous.”

“Yes, sir. I understand,” you stated before discharging your weapon.

“Arrangements are also being made to transfer you… I don’t want you remaining on this planet. There are more well-guarded alternatives.”

“Frostbite,” you whispered.

“Yes,” Kylo Ren said. “Starkiller. Whereupon you will oversee the first class of your new course arriving. We will see what, if any, adjustments need to be made. Assassins will be less likely to locate you.”

“But you have to wait until a certain point in my pregnancy…and the trip will also be dangerous.” Another round of shots. “Temporarily on the _Finalizer_?”

“Yes.”

“That’s going to _really_ suck when it comes to food cravings.”

“You’ll manage,” General Hux said, readying his blaster and taking a stance beside you. He lifted his weapon and fired. A perfect shot. “If you become too annoying, I will simply throw you into the nearest snow bank.” You were not certain if he was joking. You did know, however, that he would not endanger the baby—or babies. “We are also waiting to see whether or not a surrogate will be necessary. Ah—and no climbing trees, (L/n).” You clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth. Such a shame.


	14. Handling Surprises

Handling Surprises

Doctor Forlindin was looking through your file as you sat atop the bed in the medical ward. A typical, routine visit that he had scheduled to see how you were in your pregnancy. As he had previously stated, the man wanted to keep a close eye on you until he was aware of how many of the general’s children you had become impregnated with. You swung your legs back and forth whilst holding back a sigh. J’na was the one present with you; Kylo Ren was busy with a task that had been handed to him by Supreme Leader Snoke, and General Hux was preoccupied with ensuring anyone involved with the patriarch had no contact with you.

J’na, as she patiently waited for the doctor to speak to you, had fallen into a sort of pose that reminded you of one employed by Kylo Ren. Her eyes were glazed over the slightest bit, though at the same time you knew she was aware of what was going on around her. Meditation, you thought. You had heard that it was good practice to do yoga and meditate to help reduce stress. Given your current situation, you decided to make a mental note to commit yourself to performing such tasks more frequently.

“You started on the prenatal vitamins as was suggested—that’s very good.” You did not respond, though you blinked at Doctor Forlindin as the man muttered to himself. “We have you scheduled for an ultrasound in a week to see the progress of your pregnancy—at that time we should know more. I believe General Hux stated he was curious as to how many you are carrying… And as far as needing a surrogate still…that portion is difficult to say until we can discover the gender—or genders. Are you experiencing any discomfort?”

“Not really,” you stated honestly. Your main source of agitation on any day was the situation in which you had been placed, the knowledge that you were essentially being targeted at all times. That wasn’t what the man was currently asking however. “I was told that my rib is fully healed now…when will I be cleared for full activity?”

“Well…” The man pressed his lips into a tight line as he paused. Doctor Forlindin set down your file and waved his hand in the air. “Technically speaking, you will still be limited given your pregnant state. I will give you a list of the exercises that should be avoided—there is a chart we send to all pregnant officers. I’ll be certain to forward this to you.”

“I appreciate it.”

The appointment itself hardly lasted for much longer; regardless, you found that it had been useful given that you now had a list of exercises to avoid. You wanted to do all you could to ensure you gave birth to a healthy baby—or babies, you thought with a storm of emotions. A large part of you was still in awe that you pregnant to begin with. Things had all happened so fast. You had known General Hux on a personal level for less than a year, and now you were pregnant with his child. Your mind drifted over your relationship with him. Things had always seemed so rocky. In part, you knew this had a lot to do with your own insecurities. You could see that, in his own way, he had been working at building you up, had been pushing at you to gain some confidence. That he had admitted that he was pleased with your personal growth now spoke volumes.

 _I’m carrying his child,_ your mind repeated. J’na was walking beside you, the female Knight of Ren quiet as ever. You had discovered quickly that she did enjoy conversation at random intervals yet preferred silence, specifically during certain parts of the day. When more people around her were active, J’na used her own silence to help block out some of the useless chatter.

The two of you walked together towards where General Hux was set to be working; though he had intended to take time off, work never ceased. You did not mind this so much. In truth, you were hoping he would work a little here and there so that he would be able to take more time off when the baby was born. In your mind that was more important. You set a hand atop your lower belly. J’na’s eyes darted towards your face briefly before she once more set her gaze in front of her.

“Are you worried?” she asked. You knit your brow, releasing a hum of confusion. “That you’re not carrying a male heir, that a surrogate will still be needed. I heard how…protective you were of your fellow man. It’s admirable in a way. That you accept such responsibilities. Are you worried?”

The way she spoke reminded you much of Kylo Ren, and you had to take a moment to differentiate between the two. With a sigh, you began, “A large part of me is still worried about that, yes. Knowing that the Knights of Ren—that you, for example—are also on…uhm…guard duty… In a way, it has put my mind at ease. You’re all plenty capable.”

“Mm. You seemed extra distracted in the doctor’s office. As though something was weighing on your mind.”

“Er…well…”

“Ah. Between the General and you—your relationship.” You nodded, not quite trusting yourself to respond verbally without having a case of word vomit. J’na’s fingers twitched at her side. You could see in your peripheral her jaw tense for but a moment. “The relationship began during his training you, is that correct?” Once more did you offer up a nonverbal response, bobbing your head a couple of times. “How complicated.”

“I never…quite knew where to stand with him,” you admitted. “I do now. We’ve talked about it a number of times. At the same time…the situation at hand hasn’t allowed a _normal_ growth for our relationship.”

“I was curious in regards to that,” J’na admitted. You fell silent once more; you did not know how much of the information would get back to Kylo Ren. Not that the man was not already aware of most of this, however you wanted to respect General Hux’s privacy. You could not recall ever asking him how he felt about the Knights of Ren in general. He was not a fan of the Force, this you had learned during your time with him. Though he acknowledged its power and did not fear it outright, the man adored other sources of power. Brute strength; technological advances; in essence, the might of the military.

Personally, you did not know where you stood when it came to your feelings of the Force. You recognized its strength well enough, and Kylo Ren himself had earned your respect on more than a single occasion. A small part of you wished that _you_ had been born Force sensitive, if only to be able to better protect your child. Shaking your head, you erased such thoughts, as they lead you to wonder, also, if General Hux would have paid you a second glance had you possessed such powers.

J’na and you entered the room in which said man occupied. He was standing beside the desk of the other high-ranking officer, the two of them pouring over what appeared to be an important report. It had to do with the planet whose patriarch had attempted to force the First Order’s general into a position of marriage. A scowl found its way to your lips at this. That single act was disgraceful enough. Yet now they had murdered a number of your fellow officers. It was unforgivable, and bitterness began to build within you. Though you did not wish to condemn the entire population to death due to the patriarch’s actions, there existed that small voice in your head that whispered how easily your problems would be erased if the planet were to be destroyed. You recoiled from such thoughts, your stomach churning.

It was not as though you were oblivious to the capabilities of Starkiller Base; like the Death Star, it would be plenty capable of destroying an entire planet. Yet the planet in question, it was still an ally. Your mind spun, forcing you to again retreat from the idea. War could be an ugly thing; the pursuit of a better governmental structure yielded atrocities on both sides. Why this patriarch had to worsen things…

“You look ill, Officer (L/n),” General Hux said passively, his gaze flicking up for but a moment to take in your countenance. You felt your shoulders slump, your stomach still churning. “Is there something…Has there been…” He hesitated, and not a single individual in the room could fault him, this normally so-composed man.

You shook your head, quickly erasing his fears that anything had gone awry in your pregnancy. “I’m just…finally understanding the importance of appearances, sir; namely those of individuals who hold positions of authority.”

It was true; you at long last _did_ understand why he had not danced with you that night in public. If a patriarch could cause you to view a planet as entirely hostile—even for a single moment—then a general of the First Order dancing with a lowly officer, assistant or not, could be construed as weakness or favoritism. Other officers may have looked upon you with further contempt, or else believed the redhead could be swayed by something of a physical nature with one of his subordinates. He would not allow himself to be used for sex to further someone’s career; _you_ knew that.

General Hux straightened himself completely, his attention on you in full. You blinked when you realized this, that he had been staring at you for several seconds while your mind raced with the connections. “I…have an appointment next week for the ultrasound.” He gave a sharp nod. There was no need to worry that the officer currently in the room would allow any information to leak. “I’m…hoping we’ll be able to tell how many.” Gender would not be determined until later, and so you did not see it fit to bring up the topic at all. General Hux gave a curt nod, his lips pinching. “I would hate to deliver an entire litter of children for you, sir. I’m not a cat.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and you realized immediately your wording. Your cheeks heated up. Swearing inside your head, you gave a dismissive gesture. “Uhm… That is to say—“

“I understood what was meant,” the man said. Beside you, J’na had made to rub her nose as a means of covering her amused grin. “Given our plans for the future in terms of your station, I have begun preparations for some of your tasks to be handed over to other officers. I have taken into consideration recommendations you gave to Colonel Legato in the past in terms of who is able to handle what.” The initial apprehension you had felt at the start of this news quickly died down. Your current base housed a number of capable individuals, a lot of whom you enjoyed working with. “There are a few tasks that can be handled by you regardless. Such as the course for Starkiller.”

“Yes, sir,” you uttered, unsure what else to do in the silence that followed that final sentence.

Your two superior officers conversed for a short while longer before at last the redhead excused himself. J’na trailed along behind you and the general. You could almost _feel_ her listening out for anyone who would dare attempt you harm. It did give you some level of comfort, however it also reminded you of the precarious position in which you had been placed. Your gaze ventured towards General Hux, who was busily filtering through reports on his datapad. You wondered how busy Ophliv was, curious as to whether or not you would be allowed to assist him again as you had.

“Things have been rather quiet,” J’na commented when seven minutes had elapsed. General Hux’s frown deepened. Your heart sunk at his reaction; that _he_ was worried about the opposition possibly biding their times for a more successful attack only exacerbated your own concerns. “They’ve grown wary—which can hold either a beneficial or a negative outcome for us.”

“The Knights have spotted nothing then?” General Hux asked, his frown turning into an outright scowl. J’na made a noise of dissention. “Damn.”

“They know she’s pregnant.”

“That’s very likely. They will wait for the most opportune moment. Perhaps the ultrasound should be rescheduled…”

“It _would_ be best if Master Ren were present,” the female agreed. Goosebumps broke out across your flesh, and you failed to suppress a shudder. The redhead glanced at you in that moment, his eyes growing almost soft. You were trained for this, you reminded yourself; and yet that made it no less dangerous.

Your stress levels continued to rise through the remainder of the day. By the time dinner rolled around, you found that you did not have much of an appetite. You took only a small serving of each item that was set out. This drew a look of disapproval from the general, who said nothing in protest. You were pleased to discover that he was treating you like a capable adult—one able to know what her body needed—despite that you were carrying his child. Him nagging at you to eat more would have only worsened your current state.

Another factor that helped was that dinner contained little acidic foods; Doctor Forlindin had prepared a number of menus for you to choose from each week. It appeared that your choice had been wise for that day at least.

“Shall I order any holonovels for you to occupy yourself with?” the redhead asked between bites. You shook your head, informing the man that you had a few books and holonovels both that you had yet to read. General Hux gave a nod, stabbed his fork into more of the food on his plate, and slipped another bite past his lips. For once he was not rushing his meal, nor was he working on his datapad. J’na was curled up on a chair with her plate of food. You and the First Order’s general, meanwhile, were seated at the table. Millicent had jumped up onto a chair between the pair of you and was curled up, the feline happily purring away as she slept.

“I plan to do some yoga to help reduce stress,” you said. Those eyes flickered over to you, dropping down to your stomach, though that portion of your anatomy was predominately hidden by the table. “The doctor gave me a list of what I can and cannot do. I won’t be foolish.”

“I…did not mean to imply that you would.”

“It’s… It’s fine, you worrying about it,” you said with no bitterness whatsoever. “In a way, neither of us outright picked this scenario, but…we chose to go this route. It’s good to be kept in check. And I _like_ that you worry about the well-being of your child.”

“If necessary, do not forget that the antacids provided by the First Order are safe for pregnant women.” You started to rise at that, however General Hux held up a hand in a halting gesture. You seated yourself once more. As he rose instead, you felt yourself biting the insides of your cheeks to keep a goofy grin from spreading. Seeing the general act in such a domesticated fashion was a sight in and of itself. At the same time, he managed to retain that air of an officer, one who demanded respect. Upon returning to the table, he set the antacids down beside your plate and moved back to his chair. You thanked the man, took the tablets, and then lifted up your glass of juice and drank. “We will not allow them to inhibit the actions of the First Order. Reassigning tasks, that is simple enough. An annoyance, to be certain; but do not let such things worry you.”

“I will…feel safer, in a way, to be onboard the _Finalizer_. Security aboard the ship is…it would be more difficult for them to infiltrate in many respects.”

“I am anticipating the move as well.” You scooped up some of the vegetables next; hoping the antacids would kick in soon. “Ren is completing a number of tasks ordered by Supreme Leader for the purpose of being free to travel with us. The flight to the _Finalizer_ is one of the optimal times for an attack.” You shuddered at the thought, at how helpless you would feel. General Hux’s lips had curled up, and you knew exactly why; Ren would need to be present due to his abilities with the Force. To be reliant upon _another_ to protect _his_ unborn child was not sitting well with General Hux. You wanted to reach over, touch and comfort him, but knew he did not want his moment of weakness—his _feelings_ of ineptitude, you corrected—to be acknowledged.

Millicent stood, walked around in a circle, and then walked closer to General Hux. She sat down, facing her master. The small cat lifted her paw, tapping the man as though begging for his attention. Your worries again began to die down at the sight. More and more you understood why he had her; she was such a nice stress-relief. So sweet. The redhead stroked the top of his cat’s head, an act that nearly surprised you; he normally did not pet her while at the table to avoid her hair getting into food.

Encouraged by the pats, the ginger cat slipped forward and climbed onto the man’s lap. He grunted, his expression displaying his conflicted thoughts on the matter. In the end, he allowed Millicent to curl up there on his lap, his cat once more purring away in contentment. Lifting his hands back above the table, he resumed eating. You smiled whilst doing the same. Naturally, you finished before he did, what with you having taken a much smaller serving. It had been a wise choice; after overworking itself, your stomach was easily full. Hux did not take much longer before he, too, finished his meal. The man lifted Millicent, set her on your lap before you could rise, and cleared away the dishes. You stared at his back, your fingers running along the length of the cat’s back.

_They are likely biding their time then… Waiting until we are set to leave. Although an attack like that could place General Hux in danger as well…unless I’m missing something._

Millicent began kneading your leg, her claws creating small holes in the material of your bottoms. You did not fuss over this fact; new clothes had already been ordered for you, what with your belly to be growing as your pregnancy progressed. You settled your back against the chair, your eyes glued to the feline as she continued with her task. Her actions ceased only when her master returned to the room, though the man did not pay her much heed. You could feel his gaze on your face, and so you attempted to force a smile. A sigh puffed out from between his lips.

“There is no use attempting to discover how they plan to attack next. Prepare for all possibilities, however do not blind yourself to a single course.”

“That’s precisely what I am attempting to do,” you countered, though you kept your tone level. It was not as though you were upset with the man, not in the least. “The thing is, sir, I… I know I’m not the only one who is—the Knights are protecting me. _You’re_ protecting me. But I still can’t help obsessing over it all.”

“Stress is not good for the pregnancy,” he muttered; you were under the impression that he was in no way chastising you. His tone did not hold enough frustration or accusation for you to take things that way. He had been doing nothing other than stating a fact. You bobbed your head, lifting a hand away from Millicent to wipe at your brow. “Let’s think of something to distract you from such things.”

“I’ve been trying to do that all day, sir.”

“I was…propositioning you for sex,” General Hux said, quirking a brow whilst cocking his head to the side. You slowly blinked at him. “Unless you find that you aren’t in the mood for such things.”

“Our…relationship…it’s been very sexual.” The man did not outright respond. Instead he kept his mouth set in a thin line, his eyebrows drawing towards one another. “Erm, I’m asking for…what was it you called it? Uh…bed talk.”

“It is referred to as bed talk, (L/n).”

“Actually, sir, it’s pillow talk.” Cue another series of blinks from the man before he knit his brow. “But…but anyway, if—“

“Pillow talk,” he repeated, as though testing out the words. You nodded a single time, watching him with some level of caution. “Hmm.” The man gestured for you to rise. You scooped Millicent into your arms, cradling her, and then proceeded to follow the redhead when he began walking towards the bedroom. You nodded to J’na on your way, the female Knight glancing your way before once more relaxing in her seat. At the bedroom door, Hux paused until after you walked through. He shut the door while you were setting Millicent down on the extra bed. “You wish to…talk.”

“Mmhmm. Just…spend time together. Unless… Er…what _is_ our relationship status?”

“I am not an open book, (L/n), and I do not plan to be either.” You sighed, shaking your head and muttering out that you had not expected him to reveal _everything_. “Then what is it you wish to know?”

“Small things. Favorite food. It’s dumb, perhaps, but… A lot of our conversations revolve around work or sex. I do enjoy it, don’t get me wrong. I just…”

“You wish to feel as though this is more of a _relationship_ than sex and an arrangement for you to produce my heir.” You did not hesitate in nodding, your actions rather enthusiastic now that he had voiced your exact feelings. You turned around and stared at him. “I do not spend much time on extra curricular activities. The success of the First Order means everything to me.” These were things you were already knew, and yet you did not state this, having no desire to discourage him. “There is Millicent. I enjoy her company, most the time while I am sifting through reports or writing speeches.”

“Do…Have you ever…practiced?”

“Such as in front of a mirror?” When you nodded, he mimicked the action. You felt your pulse picking up, excitement coursing through you now that he was sharing tiny bits of information about himself. “I enjoy caffeine.” This hardly surprised you either, given the man’s hectic work schedule. “And, for the record, I do enjoy dancing with you.” Heat rushed into your cheeks, throughout your entire body. “You did admit to understanding the importance of appearances… It can be a nuisance.”

“I… It was probably…childish of me to—“

“You were voicing your frustrations. I do not fault you for that.” It sometimes still baffled you, his outlook on things. How easily he accepted your emotions, even when he did not agree with you. He was one of the few men with whom you had been in a relationship that did not fault you for having emotions to begin with. “You are correct… Perhaps we should talk. You look…relieved.”

“I…am, in a way. I guess a part of me… Not that we haven’t had conversations in the past, but… Sometimes I don’t know how to approach you with things.” General Hux took a step closer to you then another. You remained in place as he closed the distance between the two of you. He lifted a hand, brushing the back of it along your jawline, and you leaned into his touch, your eyes lifting up to his face. “I love you…but there’s a lot I don’t know about you still.”

“Ah, that’s right,” he said, his lips quirking into one of his rare smiles that held no traces of sarcasm or malice. “I forgot of your occasional fear when it comes to the unknown. How poorly you must handle surprises in general.” You felt your bottom lip start to protrude forward in a pout, caught yourself, and instead sighed at him. “I am certain you’re prepared for anything; you needn’t worry.”

Then again, judging by his expression nearly a week and a half later, _he_ was the one unprepared. Not that you were in any position to remark on this. Both of you were openly gaping at the doctor as he pointed at the ultrasound. Kylo Ren leaned forward, as did J’na. “Nearly a litter,” Kylo Ren remarked. J’na’s eyes flicked his way, a wry grin forming. You and Hux both scowled, looking away from the screen to instead glower at the masked man. Doctor Forlindin coughed into a fist, took a screenshot, and began to speak in a low voice:

“The chances were there, given that you had recently ceased birth control and also went through the hormonal treatments to—“

“But…three? How—?”

“By the looks of things, you have identical twins here,” he said, pointing to the two embryos that were close together, “while this one is fraternal.” Here he gestured to the other embryo. “So, Officer (L/n), you are pregnant with triplets.”

You scowled, looking at the man responsible. General Hux was once more blinking repeatedly at the screen. “And…when is… When can the genders be determined?” You winced at the thought of carrying three girls. Not that you wouldn’t love them; but it meant that a surrogate would still be used, that General Hux would have at least _four_ children within the next year. Both you and the man shuddered. J’na continued to watch the screen. Kylo Ren, all the while, chuckled to himself.

.

.

J’na sat with you while the two men were in the other room. They were likely conferring with one another as to what would be said to Supreme Leader. Snoke would be kept in the loop, yet it was best to have freedom in their moves. Three alpha personalities, though the Master of the Knights of Ren and the General of the First Order would each back down—unless they could first find a way to prevent such a thing from being necessary. You cupped your stomach in your hands.

 _Breathe, remember to breathe,_ you thought. J’na slow blinked at you. You wondered if all the Knights of Ren had similar mannerisms when it came to this.

“You seem to be worried.” You chewed on your bottom lip when she spoke these words. “You need not worry. Master Ren is protective of you—I had wondered how strong his feelings for you were.”

Your mind ran over the time aboard the _Finalizer_ when you had asked him if having you on a leash was sexual for him. Then to the moment you had kissed him. It had always been awkward. His dismissive nature of sex as well. You furrowed your brow. “Is he…”

“A polyamorous asexual,” J’na completed for you. “He and I were once involved. This had been after my training though. Not a sticky situation such as you and the general.”

It explained why it was that she had been inquisitive about your relationships with Hux. This all also helped you to see why it was Kylo always appeared so excited about nachos—more than other things you had seen with him. His comfort level when you and the redhead were cuddling. It was all _normal_ for him in different ways. You wondered if the general was aware of this at all; it was not your place to tell him, to bring it up.

“It is not romantic the way he cares for you though.” Her voice drew you out of your thoughts. “It’s different. I’m nearly jealous.” J’na gestured to your stomach, to the triplets that were growing inside of you. “In a way, I believe he may have been protective of them even if Supreme Leader had not ordered it.”

“Sentiment isn’t necessarily…” Your voice trailed off. The two men were emerging from the other room. J’na nodded whilst giving a half-shrug.

Her history with Kylo Ren had her protecting him in small ways. You felt more connected with her, better able to appreciate her company. You were all the more grateful that she was the Knight that was at your side when Ren was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ren's sexuality was going to be addressed later, but it worked to fit it in here. I know it's been asked (I think some even asked the previous time it was posted). This is also something I was going to incorporate to better explain/explore J'na, her interactions/connection with RC.
> 
> Did anyone sort of think/get the hints that Ren is a polyamorous asexual in this fic/series?


	15. Lists for Comparison

Lists for Comparison

Kylo Ren was in a rather pleasant mood. He wore that smug smirk of his often whenever his gaze would travel down to your belly. Triplets. You chewed on your lower lip, your mind racing. It did increase the odds of having a male heir for the redhead, and yet there was still no guarantee. Not to mention this was not what you had planned for. Laying a hand on your abdomen, you allowed your gaze to drift towards the ceiling. The father of the babies that were beginning to grow within you was seated on the other side of the couch. He was sorting through _something_ on his datapad. You tilted your head in order to catch a glimpse.

Ah. Unsurprisingly, he was researching the odds of you having a male child. Three children was quite a lot to begin with, and yet the possibility of a fourth—your head nearly spun. It was because you did not wish for a surrogate to have her life endangered that you had agreed to becoming impregnated. “Perhaps, sir, we should not worry much. Stress isn’t… It isn’t healthy at all, but—“

General Hux exited out of the program he had been in and set aside his datapad. His eyes shifted to you; the man did what he could to ignore the other male. J’na was busy for the day, and she would be taking Ren’s place by evening so that the other man could train. You stretched your legs out and pressed the very tips of your toes against the man’s thigh. He appeared to relax considerably, his shoulders slumping and the man heaving a sigh. He allowed his head to loll back. You smiled and permitted your mind to wander towards your unborn children. What would they look like? A good mixture of the two of you, undoubtedly. And yet… His eyes were gorgeous. Blue the majority of the time, and yet you found that at times they held nearly a green or hazel tint. You had never quite realized this until more recently, spending more time with him while with the confidence to meet his eye.

You rested your elbow against the back of the couch and cupped your chin. The redhead’s eyes were on you in that moment, the man blinking a few times. Judging from the twitch in his lips, he _did_ enjoy that you were comfortable with him. You felt more of the bitterness that had been stored up over the incident that had resulted in your breakout and demotion ebbing away. In a lot of ways, you could almost thank him for the entire ordeal. Your children, you promised yourself, would also be nurtured to have such confidence in themselves.

“We switched over some of the projects, however I was wondering if there is one more that can be delegated,” you spoke up, knowing that mentioning work would further help to take his mind off worries that were out of his control. “I want to keep my focus on the course and two other projects that I have had a hand in. The other is… Officer Hilde would be able to handle it just as well, and it would also help to boost her portfolio in a way. She is a very promising young woman. Two months behind me in training is all.”

“Very well. I will see to it that this occurs. The officers assigned to this base do seem rather competent. I am debating transferring a handful of them to either the _Finalizer_ or else Starkiller.”

Your mind wandered over the long list of the individuals you had worked with since being stationed on this base. There were a number of them you wished you could take with you onboard the _Finalizer_ and all the way to Starkiller. At the same time, you did not want to leave this base in shambles by stripping it of its best men and women. Thus you remained silent on the matter, trusting that General Hux’s judgment and lack of a bias would allow for everything to continue to run smoothly.

Life was nearly mundane for the following two days. J’na and Kylo Ren alternated watching over you—and Hux rarely left your side, save for when absolutely necessary. In certain respects you were starting to feel a bit crowded, however you did and said nothing to discourage the behavior. Not that any protests would be heeded. The opposition had been rather quiet for too long.

“You should relax,” the redhead said as you rolled your shoulders. You scowled, turning to look at the man. Kylo Ren and J’na were both in the living room area, while you and the general were in the bedroom. The closest form of being alone aside from the instances when you were allowed to use the bathroom alone. In truth, you were far too comfortable with peeing while General Hux was in the refresher than you would care to admit. “Perhaps there is something—“

“You try to be so gentle in bed,” you said snappily, recalling the previous times you and he had been intimate. While you did enjoy it on occasion, a large part of you greatly missed the way he had handled you in the past. “I _can_ take it, you know?”

“I won’t do anything to endanger—“

“Then maybe you should let me tie _you_ down,” you hissed, not fully serious but instead simply frustrated and bitter. The words hit you, however, and you hummed thoughtfully. General Hux snorted in amusement, the man taking a step back. You knew he was thinking back to when you had irritated your hand by smacking his ass. “You could be nice and show me.”

“Train you on how to use, say, the riding crop on me?” There was something sultry in his voice, yet a tint of mockery as well. You narrowed your eyes at him. General Hux cocked his head to the side. “I won’t allow you to tie me down.”

“So that’s an agreement to the riding crop then?” you responded cheekily. His eyes drifted to the side before returning to your face as he gave a single, sharp nod. You felt as though your heart skipped a beat in your chest, a sort of swooping sensation of pleasure. You licked your lips, fidgeted a bit where you sat, and straightened your back. A single, ginger eyebrow rose at your actions. “Well… Since apparently I need to be _trained_ … The sooner, the better.”

Not to mention the fact that it kept both his and your mind off worrying over whether or not you were carrying a male heir. Plus you were not feeling sick to your stomach at all, there was no heartburn—irritations that were arising the further you got into your pregnancy, and which the doctor assured you was normal, especially with triplets.

General Hux’s lips twisted into a smirk as he turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the closet. Your grin only grew at this, your excitement mounting. That he was handing over _any_ sort of control like this always thrilled you. This man, after all, did everything possible to maintain control in most, if not all, situations. It was proof that he respected you, that he saw you on more equal footing. Your feelings for him only deepened with these acts. You rose from the bed, standing beside it while the man withdrew the riding crop from where he kept it.

“Remember that it is a movement of the wrist—do not attempt to _hit_ me with it,” he drawled. You half-pouted at the teasing. He rounded the bed, walking behind you so that your back was flush against his chest. You leaned into him. Hux ghosted the tip of the crop along your thigh then maneuvered it into your grip. The feel of it in your hand caused that swooping sensation to return. “We will try it first with our clothes on.”

You rolled your eyes at this, shaking your head and turning around to face him. “As if you need extra padding. You could take it.”

“Are you a sadist, (L/n)?” he asked, that teasing lilt returning to his voice as he continued to smirk at you. You smiled innocently in return, mouthing a _no_. General Hux turned his back to you then, presenting his posterior, which you eyeballed with giddiness. “The wrist.”

“I don’t need to be reminded,” you muttered, flicking your wrist and delivering a light swat to his pant-clad rear. The man hardly reacted aside from a light grunt. “The least you could do is remove those. Your boxers are plenty enough protection, I’m sure.” You were pleased with yourself for being able to implement an equally teasing tone. Judging from the amused expression shot your way, the redhead also appreciated it. His hands worked open his pants before he allowed the material to drop and pool at his feet. Waggling your eyebrows though he could not see, you brought the leather tip against his rear once more. The man grunted once more, this time a little louder. “Too hard?”

“Try a different angle again.” You felt a little disappointed in yourself that a correction was necessary, and yet it was not as though you had ever been allowed to be this way with him before. You did not know exactly what he liked. Thus you took his suggestion to heart, adjusting the angle. A sigh from him this time—but one of pleasure. You wished you could see his face.

“We need a mirror so that I can watch you.” A deep chuckle, the man turning around to face you. “I’m serious.”

“There are plenty of positions,” he said, “that we can try.” General Hux gestured for you to move closer to him. You obeyed, your mind racing as you attempted to figure out exactly what he was thinking. He scooped you up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him whilst also draping your arms over his shoulders. Your mouth formed a small _o_. With renewed enthusiasm, you flicked your wrist once more. The result was mouthwatering for you, the sight of his face contorting in pleasure making your body ache for him.

General Hux cupped the back of your head and drew your lips to his. You bent your arms at the elbow, sighed in contentment as you returned the kiss, and nearly dropped the riding crop. “As fun as this is, I think I would want to try tying you up.”

“I encourage you to _try_ ,” the man said, a wicked smirk on his face. You wrinkled your nose. “For the time being, however, I suggest you rest—you look utterly exhausted.” You rested your head on his shoulder without protest. This time, you did allow the riding crop to fall when it faltered from your grasp. “You were ill this morning again.”

“That’s normal,” you said, as if to remind him though you knew he had not forgotten this fact. “The fact that it was all over Ren’s robes… I thought he would kill me.”

“Yes, well… He is quite capable when it comes to completing missions handed to him by Supreme Leader—the majority of the time. Though his temper can be short, he is dedicated to the cause.”

“He’s demanded that I make it up to him,” you said with a frown. “I will essentially be his slave…or cook. Whichever you prefer to say. Once the nausea goes away for the most part. He doesn’t want to chance me vomiting while cooking.”

“Hmm… It seems he has grown fond of you in his own way.”

“He treats me like a cat—and not in the sexual kitten sort of way.” You allowed your eyes to drift closed as you continued to cling to him. J’na’s words ran through your head. You still could not voice such things to the general, given that you were unsure if he knew of Ren’s sexuality. He cupped his hands under your rear and sat down on the edge of the bed. You cuddled ever closer to him. His scent was nice. Clean. “You’ll show me what you like though?”

“Of course, (Y/n),” he replied, lying down and bringing you along with him. “I have been compiling a list of names.”

“For the possible transfers?”

General Hux cleared his throat. “The…children. Given that we do not know the genders, the list is comprised of both female and male names. There are a few gender-neutral—“

“Woah, woah… You’re five steps ahead of me,” you said, blinking open your eyes and tilting back your head so that you could see his face. He appeared relaxed despite the nature of the conversation. “How long is this list?”

“Currently there are fifteen acceptable names.” Your eyebrows rose. “As well as twenty-nine that are not acceptable.”

“I think I should…” Your voice trailed off, yet you were prompted to continue when he released a light noise and lifted a hand higher to nudge your hip. “To name the children… I want a say, sir.”

“Mm. I had been under the impression that women commonly began compiling a list as well… My intention was to compare.”

“O-oh.” You felt a strange sensation travel through you, making everything feel surreal. He had already intended on including you. It struck you once more how far your relationship with him had gone, how much it had developed even while the two of you were apart. “Hmm. Well… What is one name on your ‘not acceptable’ list?”

“Brendol.” He said it so sternly, so matter-of-fact that you failed to hold back a snort. You covered your mouth, apologizing, knowing the reasoning behind his position. “And for you, (L/n)? An unacceptable name for the children.”

“Hmm… Well… Should I have a daughter—or multiple—then she or they would not be named Mon Mothma.” You watched the man’s frown deepen at the name of the political figure. “There are a few others that are definite ‘no’s’ in this way.”

“Rae?”

“As in Admiral Rae Sloane?”

“Precisely.”

“I like the name Rae… Rae Hux, I mean. It has a nice ring to it.”

“Mm.” It was noncommittal, and you found yourself yet again wondering what his stance on a certain subject or topic was. “Start on your list, and we will compare them, (Y/n).”

“Very well, Armitage.” He paused when you spoke his first name, yet then you could feel his thumb caressing you. It had been appropriate timing, it seemed. You smiled to yourself, knowing that you did have a better feel for his moods and thoughts than you sometimes gave yourself credit.


	16. Nameless Children

Nameless Children

Though he was ever uncompromising when it came to the question of _him_ being the one tied down, General Hux did permit you the chance to have him lying down flat on the bed with his hands above his head, his wrists crossed one atop the other. You took his word that he would not move them, yet that did not stop your gaze from wandering to those limbs every few seconds. Chewing on your bottom lip, you trailed a hand up and down the length of the riding crop that was in your grasp. Both of you were aroused, he having shown you a video on how to use the crop on him. You pressed your thighs together, released your lip and trailed your tongue along it. The redhead narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flaring and his arms twitching. You could see that it took great effort for him to relinquish control even this much.

You set the leather tip of the riding crop against the base of his cock before ghosting it upwards. His hips bucked off the bed, and so you flicked your wrist and gave him a light swat on his left thigh. Hux swore and returned his ass back to the mattress. You waited a few seconds, watching until he—the man’s body trembled as he fought down a shudder of want. Only then did you repeat your former action of teasing his cock, your eyes hungrily watching as precum began to bead from his slit. Having never been in such a position with him before, you felt a surge of power and control travel through you; you _loved_ this.

“Purr for me, general,” you said, finding your voice though it was quieter, less demanding than you had intended. There was a silence between the two of you, and it was then that you felt your cheeks starting to heat up in embarrassment. You swallowed thickly, opening your mouth to repeat the order when the man on the bed released a purr that went straight to your cunt. You felt yourself clenching around nothing, your eyes darting between his face and his cock. His chest rose and fell heavily, and you could feel yourself beginning to pant at the mere sight of him stretched out like this, almost at your mercy—almost, though not quite; he was watching you, looking for any weaknesses he could exploit if you gave him the word to take you right then and there.

Breaking character, you shifted into a weak stance, putting the majority of your weight onto one leg while cocking your head in the other direction. “I actually never thought you would be into this.”

“A pleasant miscalculation?” he questioned after a breath, his lips twisting into a teasing smirk. You nodded, not quite trusting your voice, knowing it would crack when all you wanted was to get back into your role as the dominant one.

This time you did not touch his cock in the least. You instead switched your attention to another portion of his body, caressing directly underneath his navel with the leather. His abdomen shuddered, his body trembling again as his eyes locked with yours. No longer a simple blue; that complexity, the way his irises appeared to change hue, caused you to bite down on your bottom lip. You drew a line from his stomach over to his side. It was as you swung a leg over his hip and straddled him that you also traced up the entire length of his side to his chest. He grunted at the light swat to his left nipple. The underside of his throbbing erection was pressed to your pussy. You smirked down at him, feeling yourself once more swelling with confidence.

As you used the side of the leather to tease his abused nipple, you rolled your hips into his. General Hux eagerly met you halfway, which earned him a quick succession of three swats. He tilted his head back further, groaning and releasing a repetition of the purr you had previously ordered of him. You could feel your juices slipping down onto his sac, slicking up his cock. With a sigh, you used your free hand to brush aside some of your hair. And then the tip of your pinky finger was tracing his slit.

“F-fuck.” It seemed he could not hold himself back completely. He was shaking underneath you, the muscles in his arms tensing repeatedly. Oh, how he loved to be in control, you thought.

More merciful than the man underneath you, you wrapped your hand around him, lining him up with your entrance and slowly— _slowly_ —lowered yourself onto him. Both of you were groaning, hissing in pleasure. Heavy breathing filled the air. You could not say which of you was the louder one. Setting one hand on his stomach, you started to fuck yourself on him, whispering for him to keep still. This resulted in an increase of his trembling, sweat gathering from his pores.

“Be good,” you said lowly, your eyes half-lidded. “You can take orders, can’t you, general?” This you asked with a playful lilt, almost purring as you spoke. Hux’s eyes met yours, and you gulped. _Was that too far?_ you wondered for but a moment before your superior officer, your lover, uttered:

“Yes, ma’am.” It caused your breath to hitch, your cunt to clench around him so that the both of you were moaning in pleasure.

You tossed aside the riding crop, which caused the man underneath you to grunt, his eyebrows drawing towards one another. “Just fuck me, Hux.” He started to rise and you threw your head back, shaking it and laughing. “No, no. Keep your hands together on the bed. Just… Fuck me.” Fully understanding what you were ordering him, the man underneath you started to roll his hips, bucking up into and fucking you as you rode him. You braced yourself with both hands on his abdomen as you increased your pace, riding him hard and fast. General Hux gnashed his teeth together, the man not falling behind in the least.

His name spilled from your lips as you climaxed around him, your inner walls tugging at him, drawing his orgasm from him. You moaned at the feeling of his seed pouring into you. It was one of your better days, where you had no bouts with nausea. And boy were the two of you taking advantage of it—especially since the redhead was to be away for a few hours in the evening to deal with work related tasks.

General Hux drew his arms around you, holding you against him as you rested the side of your face on his chest. The two of you laid together, you listening to his heartbeat, as you each came down from your highs. You were content to remain there in his arms, and so you said and did nothing that would change this.

.

.

When at last General Hux was forced to take his leave, you showered and dressed in loose clothing before joining Kylo Ren in the living room. J’na had left in order to purchase food for dinner as well as ensure that it would contain nothing that would harm you or the babies. The Master of the Knights of Ren was quiet for some time, the man obviously in a state of meditation. Beside him were stacks of holonovels and holovids; you wondered if any of them had captured his interest, or if he had decided to meditate out of sheer boredom.

Not wanting to disturb him regardless, however, you decided to busy yourself with a small task: begin compiling a list of potential names for your children.

 _Not Brendol,_ you noted to yourself, tapping a lone finger against your lips as you brought your datapad into your lap. You had a blank template up, which you then began to fill with the words _Potential Names_ so as to get your fingers, and maybe your mind, moving. Recalling that General Hux had stated he had both a _Maybe_ and _Definitely No_ , you edited your template into a table with two sections. The header of the first section consisted of the words you had typed previously, while the second you filled in with the words: _Absolutely Not_.

The first name on the second list was _Brendol_ , which was followed by _Mon Mothma_. You clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth as you added the first potential name: _Rae_.

“You will add the name _Ben_ to your _Absolutely Not_ list.” You jumped at the sound of the deep baritone voice, your gaze whipping over to the owner. Kylo Ren had opened his eyes, and those orbs were on you.

You knew the reasoning for this; Supreme Leader had forbidden the name from being used in the Knight’s presence. The fact that you respected Kylo Ren as well had you obeying his wishes without even mentally questioning him. “Do you have any names that you’re partial to?”

“I am not convinced General Hux would wish me to name one of his children.”

“Well…if he doesn’t know… And, besides, if I find the name charming, why not? It’s not like I… There are three children here, and I have to name them… Not that I know their genders.” You sighed at that final bit. An ultrasound was already scheduled during which time there was a _chance_ you would know the genders of your babies. You were drawn out of your thoughts when you caught sight of the way Kylo was staring at you. He was always withdrawn in many respects, and yet…there was something almost _extra_ guarded about his expression. Something even, dare you say it, _resentful_. You felt your heart hiccup in your chest. “Is… Is there something the matter?”

“Not everyone is ready for parenthood… They have children without realizing the consequences. General Hux is required to produce an heir…you started this all out of a sense of _duty_.” You set the datapad down in your lap and wrapped your arms around yourself. It was not difficult to understand what he was implying. You dropped your gaze down to your feet. “Too blinded by your own career—will you be any good to your children?”

“I…” You closed your mouth, swallowed down the saliva that was there, and attempted to think of something, anything. General Hux and you were both devoted to your careers. It was not that such individuals could not have children, could not raise them. And yet… You thought of what little you knew in regards to Kylo Ren’s history. His former identity. General Organa of the Resistance was more than efficient at what she did. Han Solo, the smuggler, was also quite…adept…at…many illegal things, really. They were so devoted to their jobs, their positions—you were beginning to entertain the growing impression that they had been lacking in the parenting department. At least from their child’s point of view.

You transferred your attention to your list. All the while you set a hand on the growing pregnancy bump. You could not help but wonder what your children would be like—all three of them. Three at once. Kylo Ren growing up with those powers of his… Your fingers were splayed across your belly. General Hux did not hold a fancy for the Force, and yet—what if one or more of his children were Force sensitive? Would they be neglected by the man? He was, after all, having a child for the sole purpose of producing an heir due to his current situation—and, you reminded yourself, because he cared for you was another reason. The reason all three would be born.

“I… I’ll be there for them. No matter what,” you said timidly, honestly. “Maybe it’s best that I’m no longer his assistant. Less flexibility that way, when I was an assistant. The position I currently hold would allow it, you know. Working on courses. Deskwork. I… I enjoy it. And if it means that I do not apply myself for promotions—it _was_ the reason I was putting off having children, I’ll admit that. But, now that I am… I won’t neglect them, Kylo. I doubt I’ll be perfect, but…”

“Will the general be pleased to know that you are tossing away some of your ambitions?”

“It’s my choice to make, even if he is displeased,” you said, relaxing against the back of the couch. “Is it possible for… General Hux and I both aren’t…so…that is to say—“

“You are curious as to whether or not you are capable of producing a Force sensitive offspring.” You nodded a single time, your wide eyes darting to his face. Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side. “It is possible. Should that occur…” He made a sour face, as though remembering these were still the children of the general. You knew he was somewhat partial to you, his actions and words revealed that more than a single time. Not to mention J’na’s comments as well. “Supreme Leader would advise in that case.” Those brown orbs wandered about the room before at long last returning to your face, the man meeting your gaze in full. “We should be more concerned with the genders for the time being. Although…you may continue with your list.”

You sighed, groaning a second later as you found yourself adding more names to the _no_ list rather than anything positive.

.

.

Your list of _absolutely not_ names was being repeated inside your mind as you waited for the technician to turn on the ultrasound machine. Doctor Forlindin smiled at you reassuringly. General Hux was tapping his foot impatiently, something you had never seen him do before. Kylo Ren and J’na were standing by the door. You were a bundle of nerves for many reasons. Go figure, you thought, that the night of the eclipse (the deadline) coincided with you discovering whether or not you were pregnant with a male heir. If you were not—there was only so much wiggle room, and yet a surrogate would be impregnated.

_The attacks would be more aggressive… This would be a huge mess… Please, oh please…let me have at least one boy._

The moment the ultrasound began, however, you closed your eyes. Your heart was racing in your ears. You having a male heir would not stop the attacks, this you knew. They would be attacking in retaliation, in anger. The patriarch of the planet would have missed his chance at marrying off his daughter to the General of the First Order. With a deep breath, you reopened your eyes and faced the screen.

“The twins,” you murmured, feeling your heart fluttering. A warmth spread through you. Those were your—daughters, you were told. Twin girls. You could hear General Hux make a noise. Not exactly disappointment; he was nervous. Doctor Forlindin shifted over to the third baby. You did not realize you were holding your breath until you released it at the revelation of the gender. The redhead stood from where he had been seated, his hand on your shoulder as he leaned in to stare closer at the screen.

The physician addressed your superior, somehow ignoring your presence. “As planned, sir. I will give the timeline for when travel to the _Finalizer_ would be wise.”

“Very well,” General Hux said, adopting a business-like tone. You felt your head swirling and your eyes darted over to the door, to Kylo Ren. The Master of the Knights of Ren was not looking at the ultra sound. He was watching you. You reached up and placed your hand atop Hux’s, all the while enjoying the look of sheer relief on Ren’s face. Adding a surrogate—and thus a fourth baby—to the mix would have been too many pawns on the board. “Supreme Leader will be pleased.”

“Yes—that you have succeeded in a task, general.” The two men scowled at one another, their relief fading in the face of their shared animosity.

“Don’t ruin my moment,” you said, earning a hum of agreement from J’na. Your two superiors turned from one another and the jovial sensation you were feeling was able to return. “Nameless children.” Spoken so fondly, earning a groan from those in the room.

It wasn’t _your_ fault you had thirty names on the _absolutely not_ list and only four on the _potential names_ list.


	17. Preparing for the Journey

Preparing for the Journey

“I am rather partial to the name _Rae_ ,” you said, running your tongue along your lips. You could still taste the chocolate bar you had eaten on them. Which made you crave another. Kylo Ren sighed rather audibly, and that had you looking in his direction. You smiled rather sheepishly. “I don’t need another one, I know.”

General Hux glanced the other man’s way, however his attention quickly drifted back to you. The two of you were comparing your lists of names for your children. He appeared to have a long list of male names with only a few for girls. It made you wonder, once more, if he would have disappointed had none of the babies been male. Another thought struck: did he even care about his daughters? You shied away from that thought, your smile disappearing as your mood was instantly sobered.

Kylo Ren, unmasked, stared in your direction. Perhaps he was in your mind. Or maybe it was just that he could read you so easily. He had already voiced his views, his stance.

The redhead was not oblivious to the fact that you were being watched; this was proven when he spoke up next. “Is there something I should know?”

You hesitated, your lips parting and air escaping from you though no words were released. You closed your mouth once more, licked your lips, and tried a second time. “I’m just… Sir…” For some reason all your confidence had gone out the window. You felt much like that officer-in-training on Starkiller. Meek. Clumsy. Spilling coffee on the general’s boot. “What would you have done…had I not been carrying a son?”

“I suppose, in that case, I would be fathering four children.” General Hux’s eyes were pinched, the man observing you in a manner you took to be calculating. He was attempting to read the entirety of your emotions. He did not possess Ren’s mind-reading abilities. That did not make him any less adept. “I suspect there is more?”

“To begin with, you did not want…a child at all. Your reason for this…for having a male heir is because of your predicament.” You paused in order to take a breath. “You only looked relieved when it was revealed that I’m carrying a son for you… Do you care… Do you care _at all_ about—“

“The twins?” he asked, cutting in. You felt your chin quivering as you fought off a sudden urge to cry. You despised your extra vulnerable state, these hormones coursing through you. You set a hand on your belly. “You believe I am otherwise indifferent to them?” You began to chew on your bottom lip. It was a valid concern, you reminded yourself. General Hux heaved a sigh and rose from the chair. He shifted over to the couch you were curled on. He sat down, his weight against you as he wrapped one arm around you whilst placing a hand over yours upon your stomach. “Leave us, Ren.”

Though he did not often obey the General, Kylo Ren obliged him in this matter. He exited the room, walking into the hallway. Always nearby to protect against any attack—there had been silence for too long.

“What is your worry?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

“That you’ll always…be disappointed in them,” you said, feeling those tears leaving your eyes and streaming down your face. “That they’ll never be good enough because you didn’t even want them.” You lifted one of your hands from off your belly and covered your mouth. You were all at once wracked by guilt. _He_ was the illegitimate son of Commandant Brendol Hux. And here you were… “I’m sorry.”

“You…needn’t be.” The limb upon you began to rub circles. You allowed your head to dip his way, resting it against his shoulder. He was quiet. Even when he had spoken those three words, his voice had been hardly above a whisper. Weak. You asked him what he was thinking, timid yourself. “A phrase.” You hummed, wanting him to continue. Your heart was racing in your chest, the beat drumming in your ears. “A phrase my…father used to say.” You dared not look his way—or, you did not attempt to; you had the strong impression that he would not allow you to see his face. “‘Thin as a slip of paper, and just as useless’.”

You felt sick to your stomach. Acid and food churning. And you were gagging though, thankfully, nothing was coming up. _Who could say that to their child? About their child?_ You clutched his shirt at the top of his arm. He grunted and muttered something. Possibly telling you it was nothing to cry over. He, like Ren, was not overly fond of sentimental things. His hand patted your pregnant belly gently. Sure enough, he said _Calm yourself_. You snorted, rolling your eyes and shaking your head at him. The tears would not stop, and nor did the nausea fade.

This man was your General. He was not useless. You had never once viewed him as such, even when you had _hated_ him—while at the same time loving him—for how he had acted towards you.

“You needn’t cry, (Y/n).” Sniffling, you at last brought yourself to turn so that your eyes met his face. You lifted a hand, waving it to dismiss his urges for you to stop. You had very little control over your emotions as it was. And now he was bringing up something that made you understand him more. A large sob escaped you. Your grip on the man’s shirt only tightened, you tugging at the sleeve.

You then flung your hand towards his face, pushing at him so that he had to look away. “Don’t look at me! I’m ugly crying!” Snot was running down your face along with your tears. He did not protest. At the same time, General Hux did not move away from you, only obliging your command by keeping his face so that his gaze was averted. You brushed at your eyes with the heels of your hands, your nose with your shirtsleeve. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize,” he drawled, at last pulling away in order to retrieve his datapad. He consulted it as you finished wiping away your snot and tears. “Rae. Very well. Now, there are still two children to name—though we needn’t do it all at once. If you’re feeling overwhelmed.”

“Can’t stop crying,” you admitted, patting your fingers underneath your eyes. The flesh was tender, growing raw the more the tears gathered and were brushed away. General Hux hummed in acknowledgment. He switched the view on the datapad so that the list he had compiled disappeared in favor of a number of messages. Always working in some way. “You’re going to be answering reports while I give birth, aren’t you?” He barked out a laugh, his body shaking so hard that you felt it in your body as well. It caused your lips to twist upwards. The tears began to at last lessen.

You shifted, moving so that you were curled up with your head in the man’s lap. You were aware that a part of the reason he was so intent on working was due to the fact the plans for boarding the _Finalizer_ were soon in arriving. At that point you would once more be amongst the entire triumvirate. Kylo Ren, General Hux, and Captain Phasma. Along with J’na, you knew you would feel much safer than you were on this planet. This base had never inspired fear in you before you had learned of the general’s situation. And now you needed to remain safe not only for your own sake, but for that of your children.

Kylo Ren returned to the room, the Force user taking the seat that the general had previously occupied. He fell into a state of meditation. You watched him for a few minutes. It brought to memory the times he had trained you. Concentration was important. Not only on the battlefield, but in all aspects of life. General Hux, Kylo Ren, and Captian Phasma had all given you lessons in some way. It was not only as your superiors that you found yourself trusting them with your life. They had your respect on a more personal level.

Another pro of being aboard the _Finalizer_ rested with the fact that it was harder for an enemy to infiltrate. Security cylinders would keep you safe. This would allow you to utilize the training facilities—granted, your training regime would be a lot more restricted given your pregnant state. You would not allow yourself to go, though. Not when that could be the difference between life and death.

.

.

Three days transpired, and the two of you were no closer to naming your two remaining children. Progress had been made in a way; new names introduced, a number of them being set on the _absolutely not_ side.

During one occasion when the redhead was away dealing with work, Kylo Ren had come out of his shell a little. The Force user siddled closer to you while you had open the list of names. He gestured to the _absolutely not_ list and began to speaking. It took you a few moments before you realized what he was doing. Your fingers worked on the keypad, adding the names. It was almost sweet. You did enjoy having this man in your life, and you knew that, in some way or another, he would be in your children’s lives. Even now he was one of the main individuals working to keep them alive.

“Really?” you asked softly when he mentioned a name.

There was a pause. Your eyes darted to his face, which was currently bare of the helmet. “A…name from the past.” You knew better than to press further. Kylo Ren and General Hux each had their own demons when it came to their past. This particular demon may not have been a demon at all; perhaps it was simply a memory that would bring pleasure. That would be too sentimental, would make him question himself and his role in this war. You did not wish to cause Ren turmoil at all. “J’na does not frequently become curious of those outside the Knights of Ren. But you….”

“She…mentioned that you were involved with her.”

“Yes. When it came to fulfilling her sexual urges, she turned to another. He was acceptable company.” You leaned your head against the back of the couch. Kylo Ren was giving you a rather amused smile, something small but more open than he generally was. The two of you were rather comfortable with one another. Kindred spirits in a way. Your reluctant friend. “She is jealous that I prefer _your_ company.”

“J’na is your Knight though.”

“On the battlefield, she would be my choice. In this setting—you do not press for me to be sentimental nor sexual. A simple kiss, that request of yours. It was acceptable. It was _your_ desperation. But J’na… She was unable to conceal her disappointment after seeing me naked. It was inconvenient.”

“Oh. You, well…have a nice dick then?” You tilted your head to the side, and he released a breathy laugh through his nose. “We both know your muscles are amazing. And they aren’t just for show. Some people in the First Order, they build their bodies up but when it comes to fighting, they just…fail.”

Your current companion hummed in agreement. Meanwhile, his hands went to the front of his clothing, which he pulled away. You dropped your gaze to his lap. Your eyebrows rose, and before you realized what you were doing, you were nodding and giving him a thumb’s up. You could see why J’na was tempted after seeing him naked. Kylo Ren tucked himself away. Resting once more against the back of the couch, he sighed.

“We did attempt sex. Physiological responses—I became aroused, though it was not appealing.”

“She wanted to try again.”

“Repeatedly.” Kylo Ren furrowed his brow. “She believed I had fucked you due to how I spoke of you. I did not wish to bring her here to guard you, however Supreme Leader dictated that it would be so. The two of you do well together.”

You bit down on your bottom lip for moment, wondering if your words would be too sentimental. They needed to be spoken regardless. “You’ve helped make me a better person—a soldier and person both. I trust your judgment the most.”

“She can sense that,” he responded, referring to J’na. The man’s expression had softened when you had spoken. J’na truly was correct: you meant something to Ren on a level that was beyond romance or sex. It was _never_ romance or sex for the pair of you. Perhaps that was what made your relationship stronger with him than the one J’na shared with the Master of the Knights of Ren. “You would have excelled as a Knight.”

“Is that why you enjoy teaching me? On the _Finalizer_ even.”

“Yes.” Then, as though the conversation had proven to be far more sentimental than he wished, Kylo Ren gestured again to the datapad. He mentioned another name to add to the list. You smiled, obliging.

 

.

Your belongings, few in number, had been packed away and were waiting for you aboard the transport shuttle. There had been debate as to whether or not you would travel aboard the Command Shuttle. J’na, had appeared skeptical. The Command Shuttle would serve better as backup for the transport shuttle that would carry you. It was the safest route, a point Kylo Ren conceded. General Hux listened to the two Knights of Ren, and ultimately agreed with them as well.

The plan was for J’na to board the Command Shuttle while Kylo Ren and General Hux remained at your side. Ren’s Force powers could help in deflecting an attack, giving the Command Shuttle more time to retaliate.

You walked side-by-side with the female Knight of Ren. She was not much older than you, you had learned. The two of you shared similar likes when it came to holonovels, not that either of you had much time to read. Thus it was with all the more pleasure that you had been discussing a series you had each read. The final novel had not yet been released, which left you speculating on many aspects. It was the most animated you had seen the other female, which brought a smile to your face.

Kylo Ren, General Hux, and a few officers and ‘troopers were on all sides of you. When your entourage exited the building and began crossing over to the hangar that was housing the shuttles, you sobered. The conversation between you and J’na ended on that abrupt note, though there was the silent promise that it would continue at another time. Your eyes darted about your surroundings. No doubt others were acting similarly.

Being out in the open had you ill at ease. You wanted to watch the skies as much as the ground, yet your vision was limited. For this you were thankful that Ren had use of the Force. He was able to sense things others could not. You silently thanked Supreme Leader Snoke for allowing Ren to protect you in this way. You knew Supreme Leader had more things to worry about than your safety—but this was also setting precedent. Showing that it would not be allowed for the Supreme Leader’s personnel, especially those associated with higher-ranking members, to be targeted.

You had life growing inside you. Those were your thoughts as you drew closer and closer to the hangar. It was within your sights now. You had life within you, and you wanted to protect it—them. Your children. Rae. Her brother and sister, whom you swore you would name.

There were no sudden blasts from the sky. No shots fired. No unexplained appearances of anyone or anything. The brightness of the sun faded away, replaced by artificial lights as you entered the hangar. Mechanics and technicians were working together to ensure the shuttles were ready for the journey. They boarded and exited both the Command Shuttle and the ship you would be in. You observed them bustling about for a few seconds. You had paused in your steps without realizing it, resulting in the individual behind you bumping into your back. You startled, turning at your torso and issuing a small apology. The officer nodded in return, the young woman offering a nervous smile. She had worked under you on two separate projects in the past, and so had been selected to serve on the _Finalizer_ due to your recommendations of her.

She broke off to follow some of the stormtroopers into the Command Shuttle. J’na remained behind to confer with Kylo Ren. The two Knights were speaking in hushed voices, and you decided to give them some privacy.

General Hux, likewise, had busied himself with consulting personnel. The individual who would be piloting the transport shuttle showed his utmost respect towards the man. He appeared comfortable, not nervous as you were accustomed to seeing. Pilots always had an air of confidence about them, and rightly so. They faced death on any number of days. You watched the pair for a few moments before breaking off a couple of steps to the left.

You knew better than to stray too far. The blaster on your hip could do some damage to any would-be assailant… _if_ you got to it in time.

Technicians shifted past you, some half-turning in order to avoid brushing into you. You chuckled to yourself at this. In so many ways, you were not used to people acting as though they feared repercussions of mistreating you. Even when you had been the General’s Assistant, things had not been like this. Your eyes drifted up to the ceiling. A lot of things were changing for you.

The copilot nodded your way as he walked past you, and you returned the gesture. Turning around, you observed Kylo with J’na and General Hux with the pilot. The former group was starting to split up, J’na turning to walk in the direction of the Command Shuttle. The other pair angled their bodies in a manner that indicated they would soon be headed to the other shuttle, though they did not yet begin walking. Kylo Ren’s mask was pointed in your direction when the copilot, on his return walk to the shuttle, bumped into you.

“Sorry,” he muttered, chuckling bashfully. He adjusted the wrapper that was in his hand. A candy bar, you noted, swaying where you stood.

You nodded, licking your lips and attempting to fight off a wave of vertigo. It happened sometimes when you did not eat or drink as you should—not that this occurred often. A gurgling made you direct your attention to the left. The copilot was clutching his throat as an invisible grip visibly tightening around his neck. You furrowed your brow, not quite understanding why there was shouting until General Hux was holding your shoulders and lowering you into a sitting position.

His hands went to your stomach, his jacket pressed against you. You at last looked down. How had you not even felt it, you wondered, when the blade had sliced you? “Get Forlindin—now!” the redhead roared. You shuddered, the sensation of pain settling in. Your respiration was increasing. Panic. “Kriff.” Footsteps all around. People moving to obey. J’na at your head, talking to you. You blinked. What was she saying?

You swallowed thickly, trying to tell yourself to remain awake. Your eyelids, however, continuously descended. This was not how you had expected to be attacked. Then again, you thought as you began to slip further away, it did not surprise you that someone in the First Order had been targeted, had been _bought off_. That’s what had to have happened. 

Voices. So many voices around you—garbled.


	18. Soft Words

Soft Words

Noises were warbled in your head as you drifted in and out of consciousness. It had much to do with the shock you were in. Voices muffled. You recognized General Hux’s voice whenever he spoke. And the distorted sound of the vocoder filtering what Kylo Ren said in return. Fleeting touches, caresses along your injury. In a way, it did ache—your mind was at last registering that you were injured. At the same time, you were preoccupied with worry. Adrenaline rushed through you, numbing the pain and allowing you to focus on the fear of losing the children that were growing inside of you. Your children.

Bacta was a familiar smell for you. Not that you had a lot of contact with it on a personal level, and yet—well, _everyone_ knew the smell of bacta. The low beep to your right was less familiar. The stinging in your left arm told you that you were hooked up to an IV. Fluids, you noted when you groggily looked up at the drip. They could only give you certain medications as you were—

Your thoughts stuttered, and you felt ill at ease. Your racing heart rate was reflected on the machine that was keeping track of your vitals. A hand was set on your shoulder, and you blinked whilst turning to face whoever was touching you. Kylo Ren. He wore his mask. It was upon noticing this that you came to also realize there was a certain sensation you were feeling. Closed in. There were no curtains around you as a hospital ward would have. You were not in med bay. Your eyes flicked around the hull of whatever ship you were in.

“Wh-wh…wh…e…where?” You managed, your mouth feeling rather dry.

It was not Kylo Ren who responded, but instead Doctor Forlindin. “We stabilized you enough to place you on the transport shuttle. The man who attacked you is aboard the Command Shuttle with J’na. General Hux is…” You could hear the man shift, as though he were looking over his shoulder. “Ah, he is just finishing speaking with the pilot. We are attempting to keep this ride as smooth as possible. When we arrive aboard the _Finalizer_ , you may need surgery. Focus on remaining calm, on relaxing.”

“The…ba….bab…babies?”

“I can sense them,” Kylo muttered from his place at your side. That was the only response you were given. It was better than nothing, you supposed. That he could sense them meant they were alive. It did not, however, mean they were completely safe. Nor were you, what with surgery being likely when you arrived on the _Finalizer_. You were less concerned about our own safety in a way, however you also knew that if you died, all three of your children would as well.

Refraining from asking any further questions, you allowed your mind to drift. Your body protested many things. Subtle alterations in the way the shuttle was moving, people shifting around you in a way that had you twitching, and even breathing. You relaxed only a little when General Hux moved to your side. There was both concern and anger etched on his features. Contempt for those who had arranged you to be attacked in this way. You forced a smile then grimaced at the effort.

“Do not worry about playing it down for my sake,” Hux said, his voice rumbling and offering your mind a fresh state of relaxation. You allowed your eyes to drift closed, though you remained conscious. “It has been hours since your attack.”

You had assumed this was the case, and to hear it spoken as fact caused you to wonder how close you were to arriving at the star destroyer. You could hear movement around you again. Hands adjusting your clothing, drawing aside your shirt and fumbling with what you knew to be bandages. The stench of Bacta was all the stronger. How much had they coated on you? Not enough, you thought as a fresh coat was applied. You cracked open a single eye. Doctor Forlindin glanced up at your face.

“It’s a weaker concentration,” he said, as though able to hear your thoughts. “Safer for the babies. But it does need to be applied more frequently.”

“That’s fine,” you whispered weakly. “I want them safe.” You closed your eye again as you said this. It was difficult to remain awake, not to mention painful. Yet the pain was one of the reasons you could not pass out again. It kept you awake. Forced you to want to fight back, though the idea was ridiculous. Fighting would mean moving, and that would worsen your injuries. Besides, you reasoned, the one who had assaulted you was captured. The traitor. You grit your teeth at the thought. The loyalty you had for the First Order…

Beyond that; this man did not have any personal qualms with you or the First Order. He had likely wanted money and that was all. He had betrayed you out of _selfishness_. Though you would have been angered no matter the reason for someone betraying the First Order, there were some things you could at least understand. Not agree with, but understand.

This man? You wanted him dead. He had aimed to kill you, and your unborn children along with you. The only reason he was alive was for answers. You sincerely believed that General Hux would be flushing him out of an airlock when he became dispensable. 

Wincing, you grit your teeth as a fresh wave of pain traveled through your body. It felt as though pins and needles were being stabbed into your abdomen. Your injuries also itched. Pressure on your wrists allowed you to know that Kylo Ren was in your head, that he would not allow you to scratch yourself, to injure yourself further. It did bring you a bit of relief—not from the itch, though. You wrinkled your nose at that. Your entire body quivered as you laid there. Your teeth chattered noisily together.

“We don’t have any blankets,” Doctor Forlindin muttered. You opened your eyes partway, both of them set in slits, when you heard movement. General Hux and Kylo Ren were both standing. The general removed his great coat, placing it on you, and the Force user had undone his cowl and set it on your chest for extra warmth. You managed a weak _thanks_.

“Pl-please talk… Something to…distract…” The pain was not fading in the least. You again thought of how you would endure it; knowing that your babies were better if you did not take any strong medication strengthened your resolve.

Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side, his attention on your face. Hux, meanwhile, glanced briefly in the doctor’s direction. Doctor Forlindin gave a nod after checking the machine that displayed your vitals. The redhead placed a hand on your upper arm and dropped his voice, though he was not whispering.

“Millicent will be pleased to see you. I hear that cats enjoy warmer bodies—she will likely curl up on your belly. I will be sure you have a pillow to place atop it while you heal. Unless… Depending on how things go, I may have to keep her away for a few days.”

Your lips twitched at the corners. It was sweet, the topic he had chosen. You missed Millicent; she was a good cat and someone you had enjoyed being around while training to be the General’s assistant.

“Is she…the only…cat…you’ve ever…had?”

“Yes. Others I have cared for as favors for certain officers. But Millicent is the first and only cat I have personally owned.”

“Any…other…pets?”

His hand was on your head now, stroking along your hair and caressing your cheek. “Not outside of First Order service animals.” You hummed to indicate you were still listening, still conscious. It was too much effort to keep your eyes open. “The first individual to tell me that I would be a cat person was an officer’s grandmother. I found it odd. Apparently she was correct.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Maigyn also enjoys cats,” Ren said from your other side. You furrowed your brow. “J’na’s mother.”

“Rae—“

Kylo Ren and General Hux each released a noise of confusion.

“—and Maigyn.”

“Ah,” Hux muttered. “Naming our child, I see?”

“I…was….st…stabbed…or…some…thing… I do…what…I w-want.”

“It’s a good name,” General Hux said, drawing his thumb along your cheekbone. “We will still need to name our son.”

“‘arry.”

“What?”

“Y’know…like…heir…y…” You snorted at your own joke. Sighs issued from the three men near you.

“The pain is making you…loopy,” Kylo Ren remarked, his tone implying that he was parroting a phrase he had heard in the past. General Hux made a noise of agreement, and you softly chuckled. It sounded more like air escaping you than true laughter.

“We will focus on naming him later,” the man said, patting your shoulder and then shifting away to allow you time to rest. “We’re approaching the _Finalizer_ now.”

“If you could keep her as steady as possible, Master Ren,” Doctor Forlindin requested, which earned him a grunt from the Knight. “The Command Shuttle is entering after us, yes?”

“Correct.”

You could feel it, the way the shuttle you were in rocked more as it entered the bay of the _Finalizer_. You felt, too, the pressure that was keeping your body from being jarred too much. Never before had you appreciated Ren’s capabilities as you did now. He had always been someone you held in high esteem; yet this was more personal. It was him as a person. That he had interjected in the conversation you had been having with Hux meant that he was truly interested in you as a person. He viewed you as more than a subordinate. That was one reason you had latched onto the name Maigyn. It belonged to a person who had made an impression on him. That meant a lot.

“You will be safe.” You peeked through narrowed eyes at Ren. His visor was pointed in your direction. “The prisoner will be investigated.” Kylo reached towards your abdomen, his hand hovering over your belly without any threat of him touching your wound. “They will be unharmed. I will make sure of it…as Supreme Leader wishes.”

The final portion was spoken in an almost strained tone, as though he was adding it simply to maintain his distance from caring too much about someone.

You offered the man a weak smile. “Thank…you, Com…mander.” An almost imperceptible nod.

Ren then turned to the father of your babies. “Your worrying is unnecessary, General. Do not allow it to blind you.”

“Of course… Ren.” The rocking of the shuttle ceased, ending on a sort of thud as the transport shuttle landed.

.

.

No time was wasted in transferring you to medbay. Kylo Ren and General Hux escorted the stretcher you were to remain upon. Doctor Forlindin, all the while, consulted with his datapad as well as the staff who had come to greet you. One medical droid began beeping off suggestions as to how best deal with your situation. Certain routes that would otherwise be used would put your babies in jeopardy, and so they were readily dismissed. As this occurred, your mind wandered to the prisoner. How desperate for credits had he been?

“It would be wise to focus on yourself,” the Force user said from his position beside you. General Hux’s gaze darted to the Master of the Knights of Ren then to your face. You scowled, yet did what you could to distract yourself from such thoughts. You understood what he meant; there was no need to cause yourself any additional stress. “As for you, General—meet with the prisoner. Do not delay.”

In the corner of your eyes, you could see that Hux’s teeth were bared in agitation. This likely had much to do with the fact that Kylo Ren was correct in this situation. The more time the prisoner had to fumble up an excuse, the more distorted the truth would become. And you needed Kylo Ren to ensure the safety of your children; the way he could sense them, and thus guide the physicians and droids that would be working on your body while you were unconscious.

Though you understood this all, it did not stop you from frowning and then grimacing when the father of your unborn babies, your general, broke away. Kylo Ren was not much a sentimental man, and so he did and said nothing to comfort you. His presence would be enough, you reasoned. Besides, his business-like demeanor would help keep you levelheaded. It was far better than having someone visibly stressed beside you. You reached a hand out for one of his. Kylo Ren released a light noise, however offered you the limb after three steps further down the hall.

The voices of the physicians and droids began to fade. You blinked tiredly, aware that Ren was using the Force to place you in a state of unconsciousness so that medicine would not be necessary. This would be safer for your children. You gave his hand a brief squeeze and then allowed yourself to relax further.

When again you awoke, the low beeping of the monitors greeted you. You blinked your eyes open yet closed them shortly after, knitting your brow. The room was too bright. A clicking noise, and you opened your eyes a second time. Darkness. Your eyes roamed about the room until they landed on a silhouette. Kylo Ren shifted closer, making a small noise from the back of his throat to allow you to know it was indeed him.

“Sore,” you managed to choke out.

“Is the pain within your limits?” You could not answer him immediately; you had to take a moment to think on this. Wincing, you half-shrugged and offered a: _for now_. “Supreme Leader thinks it wise that I remain by your side until you are cleared. Your current state places you too much at risk for another attack. It is clear that the ranks are already infiltrated.” You could hear the hostility in his voice. Normally, you would have shrunk away from him for fear that his anger would get the better of him. Given the fact that he was ensuring he would protect you, you knew that cowering was in no way necessary.

You curled an arm behind your head, biting back all the pain that you could. Ren moved into a chair that had been placed by your bedside. You stared at him in the darkness. Kylo Ren was quiet as ever, and you assumed that he had fallen into a meditative state. Your mind darted to your unborn children. Was all the damage from the attack over with? Or could things become worse as you started to heal in other areas? You did not want to disturb Ren; who knew how much down time he would have?

 _Stressing about it won’t help,_ you reminded yourself.

You did what you could to clear your mind and allow yourself time to rest as well. It would benefit you more than anything at that point. The first time you were brought food, it was a rather light meal that you found you could hardly finish. Only once he was certain that you were full did Kylo eat the remainder so that it did not go to waste. Along with the second meal came General Hux. His expression was guarded; he wore the mask that was his rank, allowing his professionalism to take the forefront. Kylo Ren left the room, presumably to take care of himself in case he was hungry or needed to utilize the bathroom, and the redhead took the newly freed seat.

Sitting up a little straighter, you reached for the drink and placed the straw between your lips. “Was the interrogation successful?” General Hux shifted, the man arching his back so that he was leaning further away from you. With a sigh, you shook your head and gestured to him. “I don’t mean the details, Sir. Just…”

“Yes,” he said softly. “All is being settled in that matter. I want you to focus on recovering.” You dipped your chin in a brief nod whilst taking another sip of your drink. There were saltine crackers, broth and gelatin on your tray as well. Less than what you had been given at—had it been lunch? You became aware of the fact that you did not know what time it was. You inquired about this information while lifting up one of the crackers. General Hux responded, and you stared down at your lunch. Apparently the other had been a breakfast.

You nibbled on the very edge of the cracker, and soon discovered that your appetite was slightly better now than it had been at breakfast. You managed to get down everything except the last few bites of gelatin. This you nudged aside with the very tips of your fingers.

“Are you going to flush him out an airlock?”

“Too quick of a death,” the man muttered. You blinked, your eyes darting up to his face. General Hux pinched his lips together. He had obviously spoken before realizing what he was doing. You, meanwhile, tried to figure out how you felt about this—truth be told, there was a large part of you that wanted the man to suffer. Not knowing what had motivated him, though, gave you that small remnant of possible sympathy. “Once the paperwork is complete, I will allow you to read what your clearance level allows.”

“I appreciate that,” you said. Your gaze traveled towards the door; Kylo Ren reentered the room, his helmet tucked under his arm. “They’re all healthy…right?”

“You worry unnecessarily,” Ren drawled. You pursed your lips into a pout. While he had answered your question, you thought that he had not needed to be so…dismissive. “For the time being, you are on bed rest.” He narrowed his eyes as he spoke the final two words, and you were scowling. Truth be told, you felt more than a little tired. Exhausted, if you were one-hundred percent honest.

You rested your head back on the pillow without a fight. You would protest when you had more energy to do so. For more than a few cycles, you dozed off and on. Each time you awoke, Kylo Ren was present. Sometimes with him was either Hux or J’na. The female Knight of Ren pampered you the slightest bit. You wondered if she was bored with her assignment of caring for you, and yet she did not complain—she was the one who offered to do your nails. During the times you were more alert, she started to read a book to you that she had found to be rather interesting. You were drawn into the fictional world, and were thankful for the distraction.

General Hux would sit beside you, often reading over his datapad. You attempted several times to engage him in a conversation regarding work, and he deflected, directing you instead to a different topic. “Maigyn and Rae,” he said gently. You bit down on your bottom lip. The pain from the attack was fading, though it still made itself known to you. You tapped your fingers against the rails of the bed; the itchiness was by far the worse. “Have you thought any more on a name for the boy?”

“Do you have any suggestions?” you asked, not quite wanting to reveal the few that were on your mind. You were having a difficult time choosing amongst them. Before you became more sold on any, you wanted to know what others you should be considering.

“I had been considering the names of successful individuals in the past.”

“Had been?” There was an undertone when he spoke, as though he were dismissing the idea. General Hux nodded twice. “Are you wanting something more unique?”

“Meaningful,” he said, and his voice was quiet. You reached a hand towards him, resting it upon his shoulder. The man’s eyes were drawn to the limb. “Strong but meaningful.”

“Similar to Millicent?” you asked. His lips quirked into an amused smirk, his eyes narrowing as a full smile grew on his face. “You have quite a way with names. I think it would mean a lot…for you to be the one to name our son.”

“Allow me some more time for thought.”

The fact that he was, in a way, requesting something of this manner from you caused you to smile tenderly at the man. You hummed out your agreement, settled back, and asked if he could bring a holoprojector the next time he visited. You soon fell asleep, resting off and on again until your next meal. It was then that all three came into the room. General Hux set the holoprojector on your bed, setting on a program for some background noise while a discussion arose regarding your accommodations.

While General Hux voiced that he would prefer you remain with him, he did admit that you would be safer with Ren. The Force user shifted is weight from one leg to the other. J’na crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her shoulders and offering an alternative: you would remain with her in the room beside Ren’s. That way the Master of the Knights of Ren could still sense you and your babies. At this, Kylo stood up a little straighter. General Hux readily agreed.

The four of you then ate the meager meal that had been brought, finishing the holovid. It was agreed that you would be moved partway into the night.

J’na’s quarters resembled Ren’s in that the decorations were sparse. When some of your belongings were brought inside, however, it started to feel more like home to you; not that this was difficult, you were quite accustomed to the military life. You arranged your items. Being allowed to move at all was a blessing in your mind. You ensured that you were careful, knowing your body still needed to heal. General Hux and Kylo Ren hovered in the doorway. You looked over your shoulder at them.

 _I feel like a little cadet,_ you thought, though you did appreciate their behavior all the same. You offered them a forced smile, feigning full confidence. “This will be fine. I’ll just sort a little now, rest, and do more as I feel up to it.”

“Hmm.” The redhead was not entirely convinced. His eyes flicked over to J’na, who was standing out of your line of vision. You rolled your eyes, turned back to your task, and smiled upon discovering your datapad still with your belongings. “No work.”

“I know,” you said. A second later, you added, “Sir.” With your datapad in hand, you moved to the second bed that had been placed in the room. “This one is for gaming.”

“Nothing too strenuous.” You wrinkled your nose. How ironic; in the past, this man had demanded so much of you in order to train you to become his assistant. Now you were being told to put off work, to relax. “Doctor Forlindin has informed me that he plans on examining you in the afternoon. At that time, should he deem you fit, I will allow you to read the report regarding the investigation.” That could not come soon enough, you thought.


	19. Roundabout Declarations

Roundabout Declarations

J’na continued to surprise you when it came to her personality. It seemed that she craved certain mundane interactions that a number of the other Knights of Ren held no interest in; such as engaging in playing an RPG—First Order approved, of course—with you. The more time you spent with her, the more she relinquished her previous bias. She had insisted that you started to play with her, and the woman had created a secondary account for herself so that you did not feel overwhelmed by her more experienced character. Given that you were not allowed to look at anything that could cause undue stress, you were happy for the distraction.

Kylo Ren was naturally competitive. When he realized that the RPG included fighting as well as nonviolent tasks such as wooing other characters and having families, he started to play as well. He gave his character what you believed to be a rather intimidating appearance. You shook your head as the avatar entered the screen on your device. You preferred doing domestic deeds on the game, and apparently that annoyed Kylo Ren.

“Will you…not steal my items?” You squinted, observing his avatar taking items out of your characters’ home. They would always reappear after a set amount of time had passed. “Why are you taking them anyway?”

“I don’t want to waste credits on them,” he muttered. You glanced over at the Master of the Knights of Ren. The two of you were set as friends on the game, which was why he could take your items at all. He often had his avatar entering your home, crafting items and food, and then he would set off with J’na’s character to complete missions.

General Hux had decided it would be less stressful for you to look over the report regarding the interrogation of the man who had attempted to assassinate you if you were playing the game as you did so. Eventually you had handed over the gaming pad for him to use, meanwhile you set the report in your lap. He outright refused to give you the video of the interrogation, though at least he explained why. Certain derogatory terms that were used…the smug look on the man’s face as he spoke them—General Hux did _not_ want you to see that. It touched your heart that he displayed the way he cared for you in this manner.

“Don’t—“ J’na broke off with a groan. You looked up from the report, your eyebrows drawing upwards.

“Oh. My. Stars.”

General Hux and Kylo Ren each had an expression of disgust on their faces. Apparently the avatars could simulate sex. You cleared your throat and looked at J’na.

“Can… They can’t… I mean…” You huffed out a sigh, your eyes drifting to the father of your unborn children. “It’s just an avatar… _my_ avatar at that. You are not actually having sex with Ren…or his character.”

“Such a useless option,” Kylo Ren muttered from his side of the room.

“Yes, this could mean your character winds up with a child… Didn’t you two ever wonder why there is the ability to craft birth control in the game?”

 _Not really,_ you thought, blinking. Your eyes slid to Kylo Ren, whose brow was furrowed. Given that he paid more attention to the adventurous aspects of the game, you were unsurprised that he appeared at a loss.

“I’ll just…raise their love child.” Both men outright glared at you, and you were forced to bite the insides of your cheeks in order to hold back your grin. Truth be told, a small part of you was relieved this had happened. The report had been upsetting you, namely where it revealed that more than one individual had been considering the idea of slicing through you as the man had. It was hurtful on multiple levels. To know that some people held disdain for you…to know that for others money was more important than loyalty. 

You did not see the full reactions of your two superiors due to your eyes having drifted back to the report of the interrogation. It was noted on there that the man who had sliced through you believed you did not deserve to hold the job you did. Believed you had gotten as far as you had solely because you had had sexual relations with the general. It stung; though you had known that many believed this… To have your children’s lives in jeopardy all because someone was so bitter and petty. The minute amount of amusement you had gained from the mistake made by General Hux and Kylo Ren faded entirely.

 _I’ll keep you safe,_ you promised your unborn children.

The worst part of this, you thought, was that it was past the deadline… The assassination attempts now were due to pettiness on the patriarch’s side as well. Pure pettiness and selfishness.

“Relax.” You looked up at the sound of the Force user’s voice. J’na was also watching you, the woman frowning. Your eyes drifted to the redhead in the room. His hand was already moving for the report. You did nothing to stop him from taking it from you though you had not finished reading it. Upsetting yourself further would only harm your children…the stress of it all. “You are cleared to read the report at another time… Do not allow yourself to become overwhelmed.”

He was right. General Hux was not even arguing with Kylo Ren because the Master of the Knights of Ren was _right_.

“There are others….”

You trailed off when you noticed, in your peripheral, General Hux nodding. The expression on his face had you quieting. “A potential ally has stepped forward to…assist in this matter.”

“You do not sound convinced, sir,” you said. Whenever the man was not entirely upfront about things, you were left feeling quite like the officer in training you had been when first the pair of you had met. General Hux ran a hand along his hair to smooth it. At the same time, his attention drifted to the other male of the First Order triumvirate.

Neither said a word further, which allowed you to know that this particular portion of information went above your clearance level—which was absolutely ridiculous given that it involved your life and the lives of your children. You decided to temporarily allow the matter to slide. It would give you ample time to find the best approach; you _would_ learn more about these so-called arrangements.

For the time being, you pulled your gaming pad back into your lap. There was an icon above your avatar’s head, and this you touched. A guttural sound escaped you. Pregnant. General Hux had gotten your avatar pregnant with Kylo Ren’s avatar’s child. J’na gestured towards the redhead’s personal gaming pad—something you often forgot he even owned, the man was so business-oriented—and explained that he could take over the character as his own. The other alternative was for your character to be locked in a relationship with Kylo Ren’s character due to the child being AI.

The female Knight of Ren proceeded to assist the man in setting up an account on the game, taking you through the steps as well to assign the fictional child to the new account. This prompted the game to have a notation that a few years had passed. Other than the child being full-grown, nothing seemed to have changed. Kylo Ren piped up, correcting this misconception. There was a “call family” feature. It allowed your characters to assist one another in ways that not even simple “friends” could.

“That’s nifty,” you said, your gaze on the general’s gaming pad. He was designing the appearance of your ‘son’. The character’s stats were pre-set due to its relation with your avatar and Ren’s. A good mix, you thought; it was very similar to something you believed Hux would have designed to begin with. You rested your chin on the heel of your hand. What was he going to name the character? Millicent? Armitage? Hux? General? You hummed. “Bos?”

“Yes,” he said without missing a beat.

There was much about this man that you did not know…much that you wanted to learn. Would he be opposed to you prying? The name could be nothing at all; it could be something entirely random. What if it was the name of a random instructor? An officer he had worked with in the past?

“Well… At least we can play together,” you said, when at last he had completed the set-up. “Ren is always taking my items—you should be able to as well.”

General Hux grunted, directing his avatar to move towards one of the tools on the screen. You bit down on your bottom lip, watching the man as he started crafting. Judging from his actions, you imagined he was planning on building his own stronghold.

“They grow up so fast,” you teased, setting a hand on your stomach.

The man became more enamored with the game than you were. At night, you were lying in bed beside him as he proceeded to craft more portions of his stronghold. You curled an arm underneath your head. The entire time he was playing, he was explaining in detail the benefits of each action—and you had fallen completely silent when you realized he was speaking to your children. Instructing them. Your triplets were not yet born, and here their father was seeking to teach them.

“S-sir?”

“Hux,” he corrected you.

You ran your tongue along your lips then repeated the man’s name. He grunted in response. “What… Where did you get the name?”

“Bos?” You managed a soft _yes_. “I believe you already know this, officer. You had been made my assistant for a reason.”

Your heart hammered in your chest, and a strong urge to cry welled up inside of you. You placed a hand over your mouth. It had not mattered to him that in-game the son had been Ren’s. What had mattered was that it was _your_ son. And so he had named it after…after your son. You dropped your hand down to your swollen belly. Rae, Maigyn and Bos. You liked to imagine that they were listening as their father began to once more speak, the man explaining all the benefits of what he was doing…using technical terms that you sincerely doubted they would have understood. You adored him for this, for not using baby talk. That would have been out of character for him.

This was, after all, the man who had been merciless when training you. Firing in your direction…causing you to piss your pants (although this had not been his intention). Seeing this somewhat softer side of him—

“Are you able to commit patricide on this game?”

A groan from you; he _would_ think of a way to start a feud with Kylo Ren’s character. You shifted your body closer to his.

“Well…you could probably steal his tools like he does mine…and ensure that he loses items permanently or something.” You leaned back your head to properly look him in the eye. The man was staring down at you, a smirk planted on his lips. “I love the name. Bos.”

His smirk dropped, his lips parting. The man’s face was unreadable—and yet, you had no need to read the expression. Not when his mouth collided with yours. You moaned into the kiss, delighting in the way he rolled atop you, albeit it carefully, and cupped your face in his hands. In this manner, you _loved_ being beneath him.

“Wish I was healed,” you whimpered. You slipped a hand between your body and his, cupping his cock. General Hux bucked his hips and swore. “I want you so bad, sir.”

“Mmm… We’ll have time to play once you _do_ heal.” He shifted away, the man kneeling between your legs and staring down at you. You sighed. “Those who wish to assist… Part of what they consider to be a fair agreement, a sign of good faith…to see _you_.”

 _It could be a trap,_ your mind instantly shot, and you knew that this was what the man feared as well. In attempting to curb any assassination attempt, you could very well be placed in a position that allowed for it.

General Hux set a hand over your stomach, the limb hovering mere inches away. “These are _mine_ , and I will _not_ have anyone threaten their lives.” The pure rage that was in his eyes sent your heart into a staccato. You knew, in that moment, that the man who had harmed you had died a rather painful death. Nothing as simple as an airlock. No mere blast to his skull. He had _suffered_. “Anyone who believes they can play me for a fool—“

“Who?” the single syllable was whispered breathlessly.

“The princess… She has claimed that she will see her father perish for his crimes against the First Order. That _girl_ ”—he nearly spat the term—“insists that she does not condone the behavior after the deadline had passed…after it had been revealed that I do, indeed, have an heir.”

“You don’t believe her…”

“Why insist on seeing you in person?” It was a fair question, one that you shared. Not to mention: why would she have her own father killed? What were her motives? To take control of the planet? Why not assassinate her father without the aid of the First Order? Or was she attempting to use this as a means to declare war?

And…

“Are you regretting that—“

“They are _mine_ ,” he said through clenched teeth. You swallowed thickly. It did not matter that he had been forced into a position where he had to have an heir; the children were _his_. This paternal side of him terrified you more than when you observed him speak with passion as the general of the First Order. A personal foe of the redhead would have much to fear. You felt hot all over when General Hux flung his hand to the side, directing your attention to the game, to the fictional world therein. “And that is mine as well.” His eyes pulled away from your face down to your swollen, pregnant belly. You knew what he meant. _Your_ child was his. A strange, passionate declaration of…love?

“Sir…” You felt as though all air had been sucked out of you. How were you supposed to react? What should you say? He already knew of your feelings.

“You look quite like you did that day you first kissed me.” You could only nod—because you did have a strong urge to kiss him. The man placed his hands on either side of your head, lowering his body in a perfect push-up. The tip of his nose brushed along yours. Your lips parted, your mouth watering. “Gorgeous.” Your chest was rising and falling heavily.

“Will you fuck my mouth, sir?”

“The filthy things you say,” he said sternly, teasingly. “Once you heal some more, I will.”

General Hux gave your lips another kiss, and then the man moved onto the bed beside you. He had one arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Kylo Ren is investigating the princess… I will keep you informed.”

You hummed, your mind elsewhere. “When you do go camping with our children…I’m going with.” He released a noise of confusion. “I can already see this becoming a survival lesson.” The two of you met one another’s gaze. “I think you would have _too_ much fun with it.”

“I will not leave you out, (Y/n),” the man said. You nodded, cuddled a little closer, and enjoyed the time you would have with him before work required that he temporarily leave your side.


	20. Unspecified Motivations

Unspecified Motivations

You sometimes despised your hormones and how emotional they made you. General Hux, it seemed, was learning to ignore them—your angry outbursts or else you bawling your eyes out. Kylo Ren, all the while, stared at you…especially when he was the cause. The man scowled as you wiped away your tears, which were a mixture of frustration and pure joy. The Master of the Knights of Ren had commented on the name of your unborn son: Bos Hux, when said quickly, sounded close to Bo-sux… Bo Sucks. He had shifted uncomfortably when you had begun to tear up. The father of your unborn children had then piped in, commenting that _Bos_ was the child’s nickname. Bosileon Hux was the heir of Armitage Hux. The father was already giving the son a nickname!

A part of you could not blame Ren for his staring; you _had_ been crying for the better part of twenty minutes. You felt rather foolish, which had prompted you to cry a little harder at first before sobering.

Now that your crying had ceased, Kylo Ren allowed his gaze to leave you. The man refocused on his gaming pad; he and General Hux were working with certain strategies in the game that they could later use in real-life scenarios. At the same time, they were discussing what tactics to use when working with the princess—they wanted to feel it out as to whether or not her proposition was genuine.

“I cannot believe you would make fun of my unborn child,” you grumbled, your hands leaving your own gaming pad in order to skim your fingers along the surface of your work datapad. Before you could even think about meeting up with the princess, if that was what was decided, you needed to finish healing. “J’na will return from training in roughly an hour… She is going to get a quick lunch first.” Kylo Ren hummed in acknowledgment at the mention of his Knight. As for the first comment, a part of you knew he actually enjoyed the name—Bos, that is.

He seemed rather curious about the child in general. His eyes would constantly dart to General Hux when the redhead would speak of the triplets. There was an underlying fondness in the man’s voice that, in your opinion, floored Ren. The conversations you had held with the Force user presented themselves, and you offered a reassuring smile. To this, Kylo Ren gave an almost imperceptible nod. He was content.

“The training program you helped create has already proven to be useful,” Hux stated. You felt yourself smiling, rather pleased with all the work you had put into it.

“Supreme Leader is pleased with her work as well,” Kylo Ren said, straightening a little. Both you and General Hux looked in the man’s direction. “I am to be by her side should it be decided to meet with the princess. No harm shall come to her.”

You had hoped that this would be the decision, and yet a part of you had worried that Snoke would see this as too much effort for such a…small piece. You were expendable to the Supreme Leader in the long run, you knew that; and yet for him to even temporarily wish for you to be protected meant a _lot_. 

Millicent jumped onto the bed, the feline rubbing against you for a moment prior to moving towards her master. General Hux absently scratched the top of her head. You noticed in the side of your vision that Kylo Ren’s gaze continuously flicked from the cat to you. Ah, yes, you thought. You had nearly forgotten that, in a rather strange way, you were something of a pet to the man. He did not seem to do well with making friends; it was close enough.

“She is not your cat, Ren,” General Hux drawled, the man clearly having observed the way Ren had seen you. “Those are not kittens for you to play with.”

“Supreme Leader has informed me that, should any be Force sensitive, I will train them.”

He sounded so proud of himself. The redhead scowled, a snarl soon forming. Starting an argument would do no good. That did not mean that they wouldn’t, however. Thus you chose to step in. “Our focus should be on the meeting…or the game. Relaxing for a while longer—I swear, I need to be cleared to work soon.”

“Always so impatient,” Kylo Ren said, and Hux nodded in agreement. You huffed out a sigh, your shoulders heaving. The Force user directed his avatar to begin a new task. “The princess is Force sensitive, you must remember.”

You closed your eyes, mentally cursing. You _had_ forgotten about the woman’s abilities; not that you knew much about them. An alliance with her could truly prove useful if she was not duplicitous—but didn’t her act of betraying her father show that she could, indeed, be dangerous? Not rushing the healing process meant that your superiors were granted more time to dig further into the princess’s motivations. To see how genuine she was being. It was an excuse for you to _not_ be shown to her without it appearing as though they were outright rejecting her offer.

General Hux lifted Millicent onto his lap, at the same time reclining so that he was nearer to you. It caused your heart to race in your chest. He was unpredictable in a number of ways. Not outright showing affection; when he had first initiated a sexual relationship with you, you had felt a little overwhelmed. At that point, he had not respected you quite as much as he did now.

Kylo Ren rose to his feet. The man exited the room, however you well knew that he would not stray far. Not with J’na still absent at least.

“I—“

“Do you regret the position you have been placed in?”

His question caught you off-guard. It was not like him to ask such things. You looked immediately to Millicent. The cat was curling up into a ball and purring away.

“I groomed you to be my assistant and then… This entire situation resulted in you losing that job. Granted, you have far exceeded expectations in the position you currently hold—you have been of more use. Yet… I sometimes wonder if you wish that you had never become involved with me.”

Why would he think such a thing?

“I…” Would it be appropriate? “Armitage,” you tried. The man did not object to you using his first name, and so you pressed on. “Armitage, why would I regret it?”

“You can love your children,” he murmured, “and yet despise that you were forced into this position.”

“I _liked_ having sex with you… I’d have sex with you again if it weren’t for the doctor insisting that it’s a bad idea.” He was shaking his head the entire time you spoke. It was difficult for you to tell why he was doing this. Did he not believe you? Or was it something else? “I respect you. It really was an honor having sex with you…and when things… After this happened, the situation—I’ve learned more about you…and I still do have a lot to learn. But, I like this. I don’t regret it.”

At long last did he meet your gaze. “You’re a strong woman, (Y/n).” Your heart again hiccupped. Ah, how well you remembered that first time you had requested he call you by your first name. He had teased you then…and yet obliged. “Those who oppose you will crumble.”

Your breath hitched now. The sheer determination in his eyes, the conviction with which he spoke those words had your heart pounding in your ears. Had tears welling up in your eyes and spilling down your cheeks. Somehow, you knew that you would have cried a little even if you had not been pregnant. But you _were_ pregnant, and the father of your unborn children was, in his way, again declaring his love for you.

“And…should one of my children be…Force sensitive… I will still care for that child.”

He had _known_. He had known your worry…Ren’s thoughts. You placed both of your hands on your belly, over where your babies were developing within you.

“I am simply loath to admit that I would need assistance in raising my child…and yet if it allowed my son or daughter to develop healthily, I would permit Kylo Ren to teach them the ways of the Force.”

“You’d still be their father…that isn’t going to change.”

“And you… You are the mother of my children.” He tilted back his head. “I will no longer stand for you to be treated as anything else. I stepped back while you were my assistant…and I see that I was making that same mistake. It shall not continue.”

You set a hand to the side of his face. General Hux met you halfway, your lips colliding with his. Your body could not heal soon enough, you thought as you dropped your hand to his lap. You patted Millicent then wormed your hand underneath her body to toy with the general’s cock. He groaned into the kiss, growling in a rather possessive way. This time he did not dissuade you from pleasuring him. He allowed the ginger cat to slink off; she busied herself with batting around a toy. You, meanwhile, undid the front of the man’s pants and moaned at the feel of his hardening cock in your hand.

“Do you remember when you had me tied to the tree with my shirt?” His smirk was answer enough. “I was a little scared…towards the end there, I didn’t think you would let me cum.”

You stroked him, ghosting the tips of your fingers from the base of his cock to the head and then wrapped your entire hand around him again. A quick motion of your wrist, a light twist. The man shuddered. It was so different, being the one in control of giving pleasure.

“One of the fears I had was that you would use me and then have me transferred.” The top of your thumb sealed over his slit. Hux hissed, his hips bucking up off the bed. “But a small part of me didn’t care if you did that…even though it hurt… I just…really wanted you to fuck me.” You shook your head, laughing a bit. “As soon as I’m healed…I’m going to tie _you_ up…and show you what that’s like.” His entire body was trembling now. General Hux groaned at your promise. “Or maybe I’ll just kneel over you while you do some push ups…spank your ass.”

“Kriff,” he whispered. Back when you had been an officer in training, you never imagined that your general would actually _like_ being manhandled in the bedroom. Only with someone he respected, you reminded yourself. Which made you swell with pride and jerk him harder. He spilled over, ejaculating onto your hand. “You better keep your word.”

“Oh, I will,” you hummed, lifting up your hand and trailing your tongue along where his seed had spilled.

Being that you were not cleared by the doctor to have intercourse, you remained on…somewhat your best behavior. This was partially due to the fact that J’na and Kylo Ren had joined the two of you for dinner. The food had been brought into the female Knight’s quarters, into which the four of you had previously moved along with Millicent. You did not eat very much; your stomach was rather sensitive for some reason. Which of the triplets was upset, you wondered; or was it all three of them?

J’na brought up the subject of the princess once more. This drew a frown from Kylo Ren; the Master of the Knights of Ren was even more moody than usual, you noted. “The others are investigating her more thoroughly.” You took this to be the other Knights. General Hux grunted. “I don’t believe it will do any harm—“

“She will sense it.” This interruption from Kylo Ren gained the attention of all gathered in the room, including you. You knit your brow. Sense…what? Those brown orbs landed directly on your face. For some reason, you had the idea that his mask would have been less cold. “The child within you…a mere flicker here and there.”

The fork that had been in General Hux’s hand slipped down onto his plate. The redhead’s face whipped away from the other male in favor of staring at your belly. Singular. One of your children was Force sensitive. All along Kylo Ren had been dropping hints, and you had never quite caught on to how thoroughly he had been attempting to feel you out. To feel out Hux’s reactions.

And you _envied_ him; that he could feel your child in a way that you could not. They weren’t his children…at all. You found yourself clenching your jaw in your jealousy, your nostrils flaring.

They were _yours_.

“I have no intention of taking your child,” Kylo Ren said, his voice harsh. He narrowed his eyes in unison with standing. You mirrored these actions, albeit a little more slowly. “A teacher—I will teach your child.”

“Bosileon, Rae, and Maigyn are _mine_.” Your voice was weak, desperate. It lacked the strength you had felt moments before. “All of you… for the sake of an heir… For the sake of a _soldier_ … They’re my _children_!”

A hush descended upon the room. Kylo Ren’s eyes searched your face. It was as though he truly did not know how to react. Had he never seen such conviction from a parent before? Or, perhaps, he was remembering the times that he had. You wrapped your arms around yourself, half turning in order to look at General Hux. The man’s expression was wounded. Your words had struck him.

“I know… I know that… In your own ways, you both seem to care… And these are your children too, Hux. I just… Is this why that woman is wanting to meet with me? Can _she_ sense it?” You turned to Kylo Ren for an answer. He made a gesture in the air; he was uncertain. “Does Supreme Leader know?”

“He…suspects it.”

Kylo Ren had not yet told Snoke? You recalled your relationship with the Force user. Your kind-of-friend. When you had felt so alone during your training, he had been the first one to show you such respect. You swallowed down your jealousy.

“It is why the delay is necessary. My Knights are seeking her reasoning. They have not been told of the entire situation.” You believed him. Given that J’na was eyeing your stomach in awe, you knew that Kylo Ren had not told his Knights that he could sense one of the triplets was Force sensitive.

“Do you know which—“

“One of the girls.” You had, for some reason, expected General Hux to show a semblance of relief that it was not his heir who was Force sensitive, who was set to become Kylo Ren’s pupil. Instead, the man’s scowl deepened. “I will ensure she learns to use the Force correctly.”

“Father,” you said, gesturing towards the general of the First Order. Kylo Ren dipped his chin in a brief nod. To yourself. “Mother.” Another nod. You pointed a finger at him. “Mentor.”

“Yes.” His lips quirked upwards. “I have no intention of raising a child.”

“I’m sorry… I just—“

“You are…” He did not finish his words. You could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Kylo Ren lowered himself back to the ground, scooping up his plate of food. J’na eyed her Master, her gaze sweeping along his body.

“He is correct,” General Hux stated. “You are a good mother, (Y/n).”

J’na remained silent, though you could well see the way her gaze alternated between your stomach and her Master. She had been the one to voice that Kylo Ren cared for you, albeit not romantically as she had first assumed. There was a glint of jealousy there in her eyes. Their past relationship entered your mind, namely the way Ren had spoken of her. The pressure for sex, something he was mostly indifferent to. This was not sexual for him; it was—dare you say it?—it was _emotional_ in an almost familial way. She was someone who had been on the battlefield with him, had no doubt faced death while at his side. Yet it was _you_ with whom he felt such a connection to. Your children.

Kylo Ren had not told his Knights of the fact that one of your girls was likely Force sensitive because people were unpredictable in some circumstances. For example: those who were willing to betray the First Order, to attempt to assassinate you, all for monetary gain. The Knights could be jealous or hateful; you did not know them.

That you cared so deeply for your children touched Kylo Ren, a man who dismissed sentiment as often as he could.

You shared a look with the father of your unborn children. He seemed to know as well, if the dip of his chin was any indication. General Hux was accepting all that Kylo Ren’s silence had implied. The loyalty—to your child above Supreme Leader, above his Knights as well.

The remainder of your bitterness faded, as did the jealousy over the bond Kylo Ren would have with your daughter. “You’ll teach her well—I know that.” The Master of the Knights of Ren raised his eyes, the man searching your face prior to looking in the direction of the redhead, who nodded his approval. “I don’t think I would have been able to trust anyone else with such a task, with the life of my daughter.”


	21. Those in a Bind

Those in a Bind

As time went on, your injuries healed and your belly swelled with your pregnancy. You placed a hand on your back, your nose wrinkling. No longer were you in regulation uniforms nor anything of the sort. Instead you were wearing a loose top, the material of which flowed over your belly much the same as a dress would. The maternity top was black, whereas your bottoms were gray. It was a cute outfit, if anyone asked you; no one, however, bothered to comment. J’na did offer a small smile when her eyes had first taken in your attire.

General Hux was dressing impeccably, as per usual. Kylo Ren, likewise, wore his normal outfit. A menacing duo, those two. J’na alternated between her Knight armor and First Order workout clothing. Currently she was wearing the latter.

Though her ultimate motivations remained a mystery, the princess’s interest in seeing you was at long last deemed reasonable. This was partly due to her willingness to have the entire Knights of Ren present if it was so desired. General Hux was conflicted over her level of willingness. She was being almost _too_ accommodating. Not that he was oblivious to how ambition could be of benefit to multiple parties. You could tell this given the man’s facial expressions, and so you did not question him in the least.

He set a hand on your swollen belly though he did not look your way. Hux had done this quite a number of times since you had truly ‘popped’. You bit down on the insides of your cheeks to keep from grinning too broadly. The general of the First Order was touching you more and more the closer it drew to time to meet with the princess. She was to board the _Finalizer_ with only two guards. She had initially been reluctant on this part. It was quite reasonable, you conceded. In her position, you would want proper protection as well. Especially with the fact that her father could potentially cause the destruction of their entire planet.

“A light lunch?” you asked, feeling your stomach beginning to rumble. You were not vomiting very often at all now; instead, you found that you were truly experiencing food cravings. Or else hunger in general.

General Hux paused in his pacing, his arms crossed behind his back. The man turned around and observed you. “The usual?”

“Yes, please,” you said, perking up. J’na giggled a little, the woman placing the back of her hand over her mouth. You met her gaze and smiled as well. She had been the one to recommend the food to you to begin with. A vegetable, of all things. In a way, you were pleased since the other food you craved was a rather sweet dish. Plus there was the added fact that J’na’s resentment and jealousy towards you and your children were gradually fading.

Having food delivered would also provide a distraction for your superior. You knew he would be thankful for it, even if he never said so. The relaxed manner in which he now stood proved it. Kylo Ren walked over to a vacant seat whilst the other lifted his comms unit to order the food. You soon found another seat, curling up in it. You rose a half second later, your bladder screaming at you to use the refresher.

J’na accompanied you, though she remained outside of the stall. You sighed. It would be all too soon for a time when this would no longer be necessary. Your hopes that the princess would prove to be a true ally were constantly growing. Should it be proven otherwise, your disappointment would be one of the biggest ones you had ever experienced.

The pair of you returned to the room you had previously been waiting in. Kylo Ren and General Hux were each seated at the long table that was in the center. The food had been delivered. Your eyebrows rose. It seemed quite a number of people were able to predict your incoming cravings quicker than you were—not that you were going to complain. Unmasked and enjoying himself as he ate one of the vegetables, Kyo Ren smirked your way. You rolled your eyes. His Force sensitivity allowed him to sense the strangest of things. You wondered how long ago he had ordered the food to be prepared.

After taking your seat, you plucked up one of the pieces and dunked it into the dip that had been provided. “Confirmation from their shuttle. They will be arriving within the hour.”

“Why the delay?” you asked after swallowing the bite.

General Hux, who had no interest in eating so much as enjoying the caf that had been brought for him, curled his upper lip. “It seems she is debating which two guards to bring.” You frowned at that. “No, no. It is a matter of trust—knowing which of her guards can be present for the amount of information that will be exchanged.”

“They’ve…been acting questionably then?” J’na asked, cocking her head to the side. The Master of the Knights of Ren answered in the positive. “A wise leader. She will be a good ally, a respectable queen.”

Conversation died down. The quietude was comfortable, allowing for each of you to eat or drink. Surprisingly, you were becoming _less_ nervous with this arrangement. The princess… You wondered if she had at all been interested in marrying General Hux, or if that had been her father’s idea entirely. There were some whose ambitions went _too_ far. Beyond their own means…they used pawns, family members even, to get what they wanted. You had met plenty of officers within the First Order as well who were like this. Such as those who were willing to kill you and your unborn children.

When at last the princess boarded the _Finalizer_ , you rose to change position at the table. You seated yourself between both General Hux and J’na. Kylo Ren, meanwhile, stood behind your seat. He had replaced his helmet, his mask obscuring his face and making him appear as formidable as his power truly was.

One of her guards entered the room first. He was bedecked in armor that would shield him from a number of attacks, including blaster shots. The princess herself wore a veil that obscured her face from view. Her dress was a mixture of greens and blacks sprinkled with silver. You could feel her watching you in the same manner that you were observing her. The second guard entered the room behind her, and then the door closed.

Silence. Each side waiting for the other to speak first. A high-ranking official—two of the triumvirate—versus royalty. You huffed a sigh, rolled your eyes, and dipped your head in a brief albeit respectful bow. “Good afternoon.”

“To you as well.” Her voice was soft, however there was an edge to it that reminded you of General Hux. Politics; she was familiar with how such things worked. “May I be seated?”

“Ah, forgive my manners.”

“Do not ask for forgiveness. You do not stand because you wish to protect your children.” She gestured with a partial wave in your direction. Behind you, Kylo Ren shifted a step closer. “You are…more powerful than I had been led to believe, Master of the Knights of Ren.”

“Do not allow that to discourage you,” Kylo Ren said. You knew they were assessing one another. J’na, too, was tilting her head and observing the other Force user. Something you could never truly understand.

The princess moved into the seat on the opposite end of the table. Her two guards stood behind her, each on a different side. She did not move to raise her veil. Instead she preoccupied herself with threading her fingers between one another. Business-like. She truly was much the same as Hux. Your eyes darted towards said man. His gaze was already on you, which meant he was trusting Ren to observe the potential ally.

“Hmm… You are the man my father wished to be my husband?” General Hux removed his attention from you, looking at the princess. You imagined that she was smiling; her tone had almost suggested as much. “Strategy… He and I have different approaches. There are benefits to working with the First Order. Forcing your hand in such a way…it places a strain on things. And… Well… It would tie you to certain political issues that, quite frankly, would bind us. Having you work outside that scope is preferable.”

“It appears that we have much where our views align,” Hux drawled. The princess lifted up her hands, raising her veil to reveal her face. You blinked. She was rather lovely, you had to admit. She curled her index finger, which soon rested against her lips as she placed her elbow on the surface of the table. “You have no plans to wed.”

“Should I wed, General Hux, my husband would have authority. Such is the way of my people. I would first need to find someone whom I respect…and who respects me as well. I would always have a say, and yet…”

“It was your mother whose blood was royal.” The princess dipped her head in a nod. “Does your father believe me to be a mindless puppet he can control?”

“So long as the patriarch is alive, he remains in power. It would only be at his death that you would have reigned. He believed it to be…beneficial…that you are a military man.”

“Too preoccupied to attempt to rule,” Kylo Ren mused. The princess again agreed. “And the heir?”

“The tie with the First Order…a plan to later assassinate you once you were of no use. The son—my child—would then be next in line to rule. A perfect puppet for my father. He believes I am ignorant of politics due to our differing views. I am not.”

“When did you learn the full details?”

“Ah—why did I not move to approach you sooner?” Your superior grunted out a response. “I had no tangible proof. It was only once you had an heir that I managed to record one of his ramblings. My people do not look kindly upon assassinations. My limited power does not allow me to simple overthrow my father. This is preferable. You assassinating my father…and a reason for me to be so compliant—he would have manipulated my child. A mother’s affections for any future children… How can I ever sire an heir for a future husband if this would be their ultimate fate? A pawn and a filled coffin.”

You sat back in your chair and wrapped your arms around yourself. You could understand where she was coming from. These were some of your own fears…ones you continued to possess, especially with having a Force-sensitive child. Supreme Leader Snoke would have his own agenda for your child. General Hux plans for his son. You were inconsequential in a number of ways. Yet, for you, this did not cause you worry. You never worried about your health or fate so much as the fates of your children. This was why she had wanted to meet you. To see the woman who had taken over the fate she had so feared.

You could see the sorrow on her face. The guilt, the conflict over the fact that she had been unable to step in sooner.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” you said. Her lips broke away from one another, and a ragged breath escaped from her. It was the first true moment of weakness you observed. Beside you, J’na lowered her head. General Hux and Kylo Ren each released a small noise, which you chose to ignore. “What matters now is ensuring that my children are safe. You’re willing to kill your father?”

“I…” She steepled her fingers. “Officer, I have no other choice.” You nodded, hoping that she would continue, and you were not disappointed. “I have mapped out several other possibilities, and all lead here. Or somewhere else where my father ultimately dies. It is obvious that his affections for me have run out. I am nothing more than a tool to him.”

You swallowed thickly. It was what you feared Hux would view his children as. Tools. Given the affections your parents had always regarded you with, you could not imagine it. You would never allow it—and, judging by General Hux’s words and actions since you had been impregnated, he would not allow it either.

“General, you and I have been in a bind since this started. The repercussions of our future actions… Those I am willing to deal with. I know the other outcome would be you destroying the entire planet, and I cannot stand by and allow that to transpire.”

“I am willing to commit to the act of the actual assassination.” It was as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The princess slumped backwards in her chair. Despair washed over her, conflict. You knew she would have preferred to wear the veil she had removed, and yet her genuine reactions were showing why trust should be placed in her. “When shall it be done?”

“Not for a little while longer. She should be safe now…here on the _Finalizer_. Do not inform me if she is moved. I am still sorting through which of my guards are most loyal.” She gestured to the two she had brought with her. “They have proven their loyalty time and again.”

“It is important to test those close to you,” Kylo Ren said. He had started to step in one direction then turned in the other. Pacing. “Your abilities—what are they?”

“Force visions, though not very often. Nothing that would be of interest to you… Do you wish to test me, Master of the Knights of Ren?”

“Yes.”

In your peripheral, you could see J’na beginning to smirk. This alliance truly would be beneficial in many respects. You were simply pleased that your children would not be in danger from the patriarch soon, though you strongly wished it could have been more immediate.

_Rae, Bosileon, Maigyn… This will work… It has to._

Still, your mind turned back to the fears the princess had spoken of. Manipulation of your children; it was something you would not allow.

.

.

The material of your dress was one of the smoothest things you had ever felt in your life. You twisted this way and that, marveling how well it suited you. It accentuated the maternal look you were taking on the further into your pregnancy you became. Behind you, the individual who had gifted you the dress smiled. She had since removed her veil, and was presently sitting with one ankle hooked behind the other. She wore the veil as one would a shawl. You observed her in the mirror, took in your own reflection once more, and then turned around to once more thank the princess.

J’na stood by the door with her arms over her chest. The men were on the other side of the door, in a room that allowed them to discuss the new information the princess had acquired. The female Knight of Ren had a hand near her weapon—just in case.

“You are developing quite nicely.” There was something almost guarded about how she spoke to you; you wondered if this had anything to do with the fact that, had things turned out differently, she would have been the one carrying General Hux’s children. You lifted a hand, placing it on your belly and mentally whispering the name of your babies. The princess straightened, as did J’na. “I can sense it—the Force.”

“I can’t,” you whispered, her words stinging you in a way. You would never have that connection with your child; you mourned this only because you wanted to be there for your daughter in all ways. The princess dipped her chin in a small nod. “What does it feel like?”

“It’s different for everyone… For me, it’s a sort of warmth. It is greater in one of the three than the other two. Master Ren will be looking after her, won’t he?” You answered this question truthfully by nodding. “Neither of my parents are Force sensitive. I had a special teacher brought in. This did not alienate me from my mother in the least—I can tell you’re worried; I don’t mean to be intrusive.”

“Actually…that means a lot,” you said, your shoulders relaxing. A smile played on your lips, and you looked down at your stomach. You could feel them—all three, or perhaps only one—moving within you. “I want what’s best for all my children, and I feel rather helpless on that front.”

She hummed, her finger running along the veil. “Be an ear for her. Let her talk to you. When she is old enough, she can tell you herself. That’s more important than anything at all—being there for her.” From her position, J’na was bobbing her head in agreement. “You keep referring to me as princess,” the woman said, changing the subject. “Please, Bu’ay is preferable.” It was not her entire name, which you had struggled to pronounce in the past. You were grateful for this alternative and repeated it immediately. She smiled in response.

Bu’ay and J’na turned to face the door seconds before you heard footsteps coming closer. Kylo Ren entered in front of General Hux. The visor of his mask was pointed your way, though this hardly surprised you. The further along in your pregnancy you became, the more he could sense your daughter. You were still unsure if it was Maigyn or Rae; it had never been decided which girl would bear which name. And now to determine that would be to select which was Ren’s pupil. Each time you thought of this, you felt numb all over.

The redheaded male walked to you, his hand placed on your lower back. You leaned into his touch. It was a nice support in a way; both on a physical and emotional level. His touch also brought you back to the present, away from the musings that threatened to depress you.

Bu’ay rose from where she had been seated, the princess accepting Kylo Ren’s arm when the Force user offered it to her. He would be her escort for the evening, you reminded yourself. Before she would be forced to break away from the _Finalizer_ for the sake of keeping up appearances, the princess had been invited to have supper as a small thanks on the part of the First Order. Until it was time for the meal to be served, she would be entertained by Ren. J’na, all the while, would remain on guard duty for you—which is why it came as a surprise when she nodded in the General’s direction and stepped out as well.

You regarded your superior with curiosity that quickly morphed into mild embarrassment with how he was watching you. It made you feel quite like the young officer in training you had been when first you had met the man. That young woman whom he had managed to secure to a tree; the memory caused you to shudder.

“It suits you well—like an empress.” Your pupils dilated at his words, eyes widening and eyebrows rising. You knew of his ambitions, of the way he regarded himself; he aspired to be emperor one day, and so for him to say such a thing was one of the highest compliments he could have paid you. The hand on your back moved higher, angling as well so that he was able to cup your shoulder. “The things I wish to do to you…”

“Why deny yourself…Emperor?” you asked teasingly, feeling rather emboldened by the look in his eye. His hand stilled on you, his lips parting just a smidge. A faint grin formed, however this was quickly obscured from your view what with his mouth meeting yours.

Your lips locked with his, you allowed the father of your children to walk you backwards towards a more appropriate surface. You grunted when he lowered you into the chair, his hands then moving to your thighs, which he immediately began massaging. His thumbs hooked towards your cunt, all the while they dragged up the material of your dress inch by inch. Always careful, never any movement that would cause a rip.

“My children won’t be used,” you whispered when he kissed down the length of your body. The man looked up at you, his teeth bared and clenched together. His expression bespoke the ferocity with which he agreed with you. You were all the more encouraged. “I trust Kylo Ren.” To say anything more would have been treasonous. The red-haired General of the First Order, however, knew _exactly_ what you were saying, and he hissed in agreement. That mouth then pressed to your knee.

He kissed upwards, tongue flicking out, swiping lines along your inner thigh until he pressed his nose against your panties. You reached down, hooked two fingers into them, and yanked aside the material. General Hux grunted in approval, giving you a light kiss before licking a stripe along your slit. You were wet, resulting in the delicious sounds of him slurping at you. Hux thrust his tongue inside of you, and you threw back your head. It was good, you reasoned, that he had sat you down for this. You could watch him slightly better from this angle, plus it was far more comfortable than attempting to support yourself on wobbly legs and with a pregnant belly—talk about a back strain.

“Ah! I love you!” you hissed. He groaned in response, doubling his efforts. His nose teased your clit, and then his tongue as he replaced the organ with his finger. You squirmed when he added the second finger, your body easily accommodating him. You placed your hands on the armrests, squeezing them. Your mouth was agape, pants escaping you as you tried to breathe. “Nnn….Oh!”

General Hux yanked his fingers from you, the man rising. You chewed on your bottom lip in anticipation whilst drinking up the sight of him unfastening the front of his tented pants. “Comfortable?” he asked, and you could only bob your head stupidly, squirming once more in hopes that he would get the message. The man was quite adept at reading your body language. He lined himself up with your entrance and worked himself into you. Toes curled in response, you released one of the armrests in favor of grabbing the front of his shirt. You tugged at it, and Hux bent down. His lips again met yours; all the while he started to fuck up into you. “These have grown.”

You would have rolled your eyes at the comment at any other time—at least, inwardly you would have done so; you may have been too intimidated to do it in front of him—however mewled due to the man cupping your breasts with both his hands as he spoke. “You’re going to make me leak.” He grunted then paused. His hands, which had been squeezing your chest, loosened their holds. You felt rather hot from both arousal and also the situation. “I don’t want to ruin the dress.”

“Mmm…perhaps I should have stripped you,” Hux teased, tilting back his head and staring down at you with a devilish grin. “And yet you look so stunning.” He altered his course of action, careful to stimulate you without encouraging a leak of breast milk. You allowed your head to loll to the side and eyed the man at an angle. One of his hands had abandoned your chest so that he could caress your cheek. You closed your eyes, recounting how that hand had once been more firm. Never cruel; he had always aimed for your pleasure as well—and yet there was a building tenderness with every subsequent meeting of his flesh with yours. He hooked his thumb towards your mouth. You parted your lips, sucking in the digit and then biting gently on it whilst reopening your eyes.

A swear escaped him, a breathless utterance as he threw back his head and rocked his hips again. You felt your inner walls thrumming in pleasure, the telltale pulsations that you were growing close. General Hux re-angled his body, ensuring that your clitoris was stimulated further with every one of his thrusts. You cried out in orgasm, tears slipping down your cheeks at the intensity. With a stutter of his hips, the man came as well. His groan brought a fresh wave of delight through you, and you gasped out, sighing.

“I had trained you to be my assistant…and yet… You’re far more suited here.” You glanced down the length of your body, your stare lingering on his hips as he withdrew from you. What the stars did he mean by that? His chuckle informed you that he was fully aware of your train of thoughts. “My equal—you…compliment me.”

It was, you supposed, a rather business-like manner in which he could utter his affections for you. You smoothed down your dress after fixing your panties. Clucking your tongue on the roof of your mouth, you motioned the man closer. He obliged; General Hux set his hands on either of the armrests and leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from yours.

“Sir?” you said, testing the air with the word. He smirked at you, mimicking the sound you had made a moment before. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“You are so bold, officer, to make me say it.”

“I just…want to be certain…that I’m understanding you.”

General Hux’s nostrils flared as he slowly exhaled. He blinked twice, and you wondered if he was regretting his decision to speak at all. “I…love you as well.”

What should have been one of the most romantic lines from him had you laughing; the manner in which his face had twisted, as though he had to spit out the words as fast as he could else they burn his tongue. His cheeks attained a reddish tint, and your laughter altered into girlish giggles. You covered your mouth with a single hand. An apology left your lips, however you could not stop giggling. General Hux took hold of your other hand, bringing it to his lips, and placed kisses on your knuckles. This tender display effectively quieted your laughter.

“They say love can bring a man to his knees,” he mused. Your laughter restarted, beginning with a snort. “Not in a sexual sense, (L/n).”

“Sorry…sorry…” He only chuckled, gave your knuckles another kiss, and then helped you to your feet. His hand again found the small of your back, and you once more enjoyed the support it offered. “Was the information useful then?”

“Hmm… I dislike that you worry yourself with these matters. The stress…” Despite these verbal musings, Hux was nodding in response to your inquiry. “You will be placed on Starkiller while the plans are carried out. It is the safest spot for you…for our children. I want you to oversee the results of your course. A video monitor where necessary. This wayward king will not hinder the progress of the First Order. A temporary nuisance—Bu’ay shall be a fine ally.”

“You won’t be there with me?”

“Not at first. I will be present for the birth of my children, you needn’t give such a look.” You turned away from him while giving yourself time to arrange your facial features. “I will have contact with you.”

You stepped closer to the man, something you would hardly have dreamed of doing when first you had met. He remained still. This allowed you the perfect opportunity to rest your forehead on his chest. Though he stayed mostly rigid, General Hux lifted a single arm and curled it around you. You relaxed against him.

“Love can…also build a man up,” you said quietly, half-hoping that he would not hear you.

“Which is precisely why I regret allowing you to fall.” You curled your hands, holding tightly onto the front of his shirt. “I enjoy the woman you have become, and yet—“

“Then that’s all that matters…right now… I forgive you for that. I really do.” He did not reply. The man was awfully quiet, prompting you to peek up at his face. “You know… I don’t mind you on your knees.” His jaw twitched, the somber expression erased as he said your last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we are caught up to where we were before.


	22. Tests of Relations

Tests of Relations

His arms were wrapped around you from behind; your back to his chest as he kept his hands on the bump of your stomach. Inside your babies were moving. You knew the man was enjoying the feel of his children, the way they kicked within you. It was not often he was able to feel them, and soon the pair of you would be separated. He had promised to be there for their births, sure; but it was not exactly the same. Your hands were atop his, maneuvering his limbs to where you knew he would best feel them. Bosileon, Maigyn and Rae were all rather active. You wrinkled your nose when one of them pressed on your bladder.

“I’ll be right back,” you said, quickly breaking his hold on you to rush the bathroom before you wet your pants. Thankfully, General Hux had allowed you to free yourself without any issues. You narrowly made it to the toilet in time, however you _did_ make it. “You guys give mommy such a hard time.”

When you returned to the room, Kylo Ren entered and was crouching on the floor several feet away from the redhead. Despite his liking of you and your children—despite that your children were also those of General Hux, Kylo Ren’s assessment of and relationship with the man had hardly improved. The rivalry continued to exist. You were simply grateful that neither pressured you into thinking ill of the other.

“Do you still wish to meet them?” You furrowed your brow at Kylo Ren’s question. General Hux curled a fist close to his mouth, the man hiding an amused grin over your confusion. “My Knights.”

“They will be guarding you,” General Hux chimed in. “While you are on Starkiller, they will be your guards.”

“Guards or babysitters?” you asked, quirking a brow. It had already been established that Starkiller Base would be one of the safest locations for you. Granted, that did not eliminate the possibility that another of your peers would attempt to murder you. From his position on the floor, Kylo Ren blinked at you. You narrowed your eyes then, nostrils flaring as you huffed. He was either making fun of you, or else thinking of his Knights babysitting your unborn children. “I would like to meet them, yes.”

The Master of the Knights of Ren dipped his chin in a quick nod, though he did not rise. From that alone you gathered that the meeting would not take place until later. You shifted back over to where General Hux waited for you, snuggled against him, and closed your eyes. The entire time, you felt Ren’s gaze on you, both your face and stomach. Were the Force powers of your daughter growing?

As if he could read your mind, Kylo Ren spoke: “The other is slow in developing.”

You startled, snapping up and looking at him in horror. Your heart hammered in your chest. The father of your children had stiffened. Ren scowled, shaking his head. Worry did not leave you entirely. If it was nothing that Kylo Ren considered to be a concern, what did his words mean?

“All three of them, or simply the twins?”

“For now, only the twins.”

“Perhaps _your_ presence is—“

“What does it matter?” you snapped before the bickering could truly begin. Both men were on edge, glaring at one another. You placed both of your hands on your belly. “It doesn’t change who they are. Force sensitive or not, they’re _mine_.”

“The Force doesn’t work like that,” Kylo Ren said, prompting you to purse your lips. “The moment the first had a flicker of Force sensitivity, I did wonder. I have a Knight with her parents.” Your eyes widened and your eyebrows rose. Your parents had given no indication when you had had a video chat with them the last time. “We are examining her bloodline.”

“It can skip a few generations then?” The nonverbal response from his was a nod. General Hux had since relaxed, his hands cupping yours, holding both you and his children. Though he was not a fan of the Force, he was becoming more accepting of it, especially when it came to his children. “Can Supreme Leader feel it?”

“The awakenings? Yes.” Truth be told, you were uncertain how you felt about this. In your peripheral, you could see General Hux’s frown. He and Ren shared a look. They were loyal to the Supreme Leader, however they each had their own ambitions and feelings as well. J’na’s words filtered through your head again. Ren had a connection with you, with your children. He would protect them. Now that he was having you meet his Knights, you wondered where their loyalties lied. Was it more to Ren that they were loyal, or was it to Snoke? They operated outside of the First Order in some respects, which meant that you were in the dark. You were a First Order officer.

General Hux pressed his lips to the back of your head. You closed your eyes briefly at the feel of the kiss. Unnecessary worries, you thought. That was what both Kylo Ren and General Hux were trying to tell you with their calm demeanors. It could potentially be a worry for another time—but that was exactly it. _Another time_.

You drummed your fingers on your belly, the triplets squirming within you at the sound. “You may just wind up with three students.”

“I will not babysit.” General Hux barked out a laugh at that, and you grinned as well. Kylo Ren scowled, the man averting his gaze from you. He was flustered.

He had fully recovered from his awkwardness by the time three of the Knights of Ren—four including J’na—met with you and the redhead for a meal. You nearly squealed with joy; Ren’s temporary absence had been due to him helping in the kitchen to cook some sweet muffins. The Knights removed their helmets to reveal an assortment of faces. You nodded in greeting; none of them went to shake your hand, and so you did not step forward to do so. These individuals had saved your life more than once. Prevented assassination attempts.

Conversation was strange. The Knights appeared to enjoy _staring at you_ more than talking with you. Given that they had had to keep their distance, you could accept that your pregnant stomach was now something to marvel over. Midway through the meal, one of the Knights at last gathered the courage to stand and place his hands on your stomach. The others quickly followed suit. You sat a little straighter, unsure how you felt. Could they sense the Force sensitivity in your children? Was it because these were the beings they were fighting to protect? You waited a beat before shyly pulling away.

General Hux had taken to one of the Knights, this particular individual rather interested in various militaristic weapons and strategies that the redhead was far more familiar with than was Kylo Ren.

Ren was having small talks with two of the other Knights, which left J’na and you sitting next to one another in a comfortable silence. She grabbed another sweet muffin for herself then offered to place one on your plate. You accepted. Picking at the edge, you took a small bite whilst listening to her speak of how the other Knights had been growing more and more interested in meeting you. The moment they had learned that you had a genetic history of Force sensitivity, two had pushed all the more with Kylo for the meeting. You smiled. They _were_ curious about your children.

“These are the Knights who met with and investigated Bu’ay when we were determining if she could be trusted,” J’na informed you as she put some butter on the muffin. You bit back a frown; everyone had their own tastes. Your father also put butter on the sweet muffins, while you believed it ruined the flavor. “It can be strange, not meeting the individual whom you are sworn to protect. Especially when we are given their file.”

“Oh… So you all were privy to a _lot_ then,” you commented, thankful that more and more the Knights, J’na in particular, were being open with you. One of the other Knights interjected to say that this was so. “Did the mission initially strike you as anything lackluster?”

“Yes,” one Knight responded; he was not the one nearest to General Hux. Kylo Ren glanced at his Knight then directed his gaze to your belly. You wondered if there was a flicker in the Force at all, or how it worked to begin with. “However we quickly learned how serious the matter was overall.” You thought of the various officers and surrogates who had been murdered, the others who had been injured. Your mind shied away from these grim details, opting to instead wonder about what sorts of other missions the Knights accepted.

At one point, you dismissed yourself long enough to relieve your bladder, and returned to discover that part of the meal would consist of nachos. The man was obsessed. General Hux was not complaining; both he and Ren were in the process of creating their own version on their plates. You snagged up a few chips and toppings as well, though you were more interested in the vegetables that were on the table. One you had not had in quite some time, though apparently was a favorite of the Knight who was a sharpshooter. He had insisted that such a vegetable be added to the meal plan.

Now that everyone was partaking in the meal, the min conversations transformed into a single discussion. Topics such as Bu’ay and her plans to have her father assassinate were explored. You were not allowed to be given too much detail, which was a disappointment. When the subject of your course on Starkiller came into play, you found yourself speaking more frequently than you had previously been. One of the Knights had not yet visited Starkiller, and he was very much interested to hear of ways to adapt to the climate—not that he hadn’t previously been in cold areas, but never for a prolonged period.

It felt like a meal with extended family. You smiled at the thought. Kylo Ren was, after all, almost like an uncle to your children in a strange way. You wondered how he—and, even more, General Hux—would react if you voiced this view. You would do it later, you decided, when it was only the three of you. That would be far less awkward no matter the results.

Following the meal, the Knights were reluctant to leave. You had made an impression on them, and General Hux was still enjoying the company of the one. The seven of you moved out of the dining area to an empty meeting room. Stormtroopers and officers alike greeted your group as they busied themselves with their tasks. You retuned each greeting with one of your own. Ah, but how much you _did_ enjoy being on the _Finalizer_ again. Especially now that you were healed more, now able to navigate more of the vessel.

“Which of the girls was first to be Force sensitive?” the Knight with Hux questioned. You and the redhead shared a look, both of you shrugging.

“Rae,” Kylo Ren said. You and General Hux looked at the Force user. Kylo shrugged dismissively. “During one of the routine examinations, you referred to the one as ‘Rae’ repeatedly. 

“Hmm… You might just have to tell us which is which when they’re born,” you said, scrunching up your nose. The man nodded without protest. General Hux had tilted his head, as though he did not quite know how to feel about any of this. Not that you could blame him; in some respects, you were equally torn. “You will be training both Rae and Maigyn then…”

“At the very least,” he replied. “Small lessons to begin with—they will be too young for some time. Supreme Leader would not want such a distraction.”

“I prefer it that way,” you said.

“As do I,” General Hux muttered, earning strange looks from the Knights of Ren. They were uncomfortable with the tension that existed between Hux and Kylo. You were more familiar with it, and thus shrugged it off more easily. Besides, you were much too pleased with the fact that General Hux wanted time with his children to be in any way uncomfortable with the statement. You believed that a small part of Ren approved as well, given what he had told you and hinted at when it came to parents.

Conversation, thankfully, drifted away from children and the Force in favor of returning to Bu’ay. The Knights were curious as to how loyal Bu’ay would remain once the deed was done. General Hux released a thoughtful hum, whereas Kylo Ren was rather indifferent to the idea. They would do what was best for the First Order and the Supreme Leader. Your feelings on the matter, judging from how the princess had acted when present, was that she would remain rather loyal. She wanted to protect her planet, and going against the First Order would be suicide.

 _In the meanwhile,_ you thought with a frown, _we will have to be wary of those who would betray the First Order for the patriarch. If Bu’ay should fail… She won’t fail! Don’t think such thoughts._

At sleep cycle, it was a different concern that threatened to consume you. You laid there with your back to Hux’s, the man’s breath even though somehow you knew he was awake. “Are you upset?” you asked quietly. You were initially uncertain whether or not he had heard you. The man, however, turned over, his chest touching your spine. “I mean… I know you love them regardless, you’ve told me as much. But… You’re less in control of their lives now. Supreme Leader will…” You trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. _You_ were in less control over your children’s futures as well.

He wound an arm around your waist, fingers tapping lightly on your hip. “I do despise giving up control,” he murmured. “And here: I will not. Ren is agreeable when it comes to teaching them to control their powers. As for anything else…”

You swallowed thickly. His words were almost treasonous in a way. If they at all went against Supreme Leader—what would it all come to? Still, you reminded yourself, you trusted Kylo. In his own way, when it came to this, General Hux appeared to as well. If it came down to it, would General Hux and Kylo Ren be willing to go against Supreme Leader together? _Don’t think that! Treason…_ All the same, it was an act of forcing General Hux’s hand that had so angered the man. The man who wished to one day be emperor.

“I love you, Armitage,” you whispered. He hummed, tugging you closer and setting the palm of his hand on your stomach. “I think…despite your rivalry…”

“I will not push him away. For the sake of my children, he is important.” It was the best you would get, and you readily accepted this. 

“Bu’ay as well… A potential ally outside of the Supreme Leader.”

A pregnant pause followed by: “Yes. Those were my thoughts as well.”

“I want to trust the Knights, but I worry.” Another agreement from him. “I can’t help but think that Kylo is feeling them out as well. He is the Master of the Knights of Ren—but would they turn on him? They seem so loyal.”

“As foolish as Ren can be, he is no idiot,” General Hux drawled. Your lips quirked to the side, a smile threatening to form. It sounded almost as if admitting this had pained the man. “I believe Kylo Ren is aware that, ultimately, we are mere tools to the Supreme Leader, ones that can be discarded. He likely despises this truth and is shying away from it. A the same time, I do not doubt that he is attempting to learn how to work around this. Perhaps allowing them to meet with you was a test.”

Quite the same as it had been with Bu’ay. Kylo Ren had readily admitted that he preferred your company over that of some of his Knights. Had _you_ been Force sensitive, perhaps he would have wanted you to have such a position. Now that your children were proving to be… He wished to have them—and for some reason you trusted him with their lives.

“Your children are going to be powerful,” you said. “A combination of you and Ren, if you think about it.”

“With you as well—quite formidable, indeed.” Silence lasted only for a minute before a long awaited question was asked: “Do you love him?”

“Not in the way that I love you—and, if you must know, he does not love me the way you might think he does.” General Hux did not respond immediately. He shifted a little behind you, and you imagined that he was attempting to understand everything, all that was said and unsaid. When he did at last speak, it was a single word: _what?_ Soft. Not accusatory or anything but filled with wonder. “It’s not sexual at all. I can’t say anything more—it’s not for me to say.”

“Hmm. I can respect that, I suppose,” he said. “Though if this is a trick to get Ren and I to become…friends…then—“

“Pfft.” You could not stop yourself, and Hux huffed in reply. “Sorry. I just don’t want any unnecessary animosity. Or unnecessary worries.” You twisted, turning enough so that you could press your lips to his. He returned the kiss. “Armitage, I cannot speak fully for Ren. But, on my part, I view him as both a mentor and a friend that is close enough to family as anyone.”

The man once more cupped your belly. “I suppose in a way, he shall be—for the sake of our children.” All traces of bitterness and reluctance had left him. You relaxed into his embrace, enjoying it while you could—you would miss him dearly when you were on Starkiller.


	23. A Place of Beginnings

A Place of Beginnings

Arrangements were being made for the trip that would take you to Starkiller for the remainder of your pregnancy through your delivery of the triplets. Though Kylo Ren and another of the Knights of Ren would be with you the entire time, General Hux insisted that more protection be given, more precautions taken. A set of TIEs to help ward off any vessels that would do you harm. You sighed quietly when General Hux and Kylo Ren began another back-and-forth that could almost be described as an argument. You pulled on some headphones whilst rolling your eyes. Music would help keep you calm, which you needed to do.

Officers stationed on Starkiller had been in contact with you off and on. With your courses in place, they wanted you involved in any corrections that would need to be made. Having your input was valuable, they said as much. Because it was something to which you had devoted much time, you appreciated that they were not reluctant to the fact that you would be taking over on that front. They were your superiors; in most cases you would be answering to them. They were also very professional. You did know that once you arrived on Starkiller, there would be more push from certain individuals. There would be the return of the whispers that you only had this position due to your relations with General Hux. Especially now that you were soon to give birth to his heir.

That was another thing. Some officers asked only after General Hux’s heir and ignored his two daughters entirely. You did not know if this was better than those who spoke of their sons perhaps marrying into the family. Tasteless jokes. You wanted to snap that you didn’t even know the sexuality of your children—perhaps your daughters wouldn’t even be interested in men. Regardless, they were _unborn babies_. The only individuals whom you did not feel bitter towards when they presented such scenarios were those you considered friends. The Knights of Ren; they had been protecting your life for so long that, even though you still had much to learn about them, they felt like distant relatives to you.

Your thoughts wandered once more to the course. Some members of the First Order grew bored; the course was too long for individuals who had been on planets with similar weather. For other members, it was too short. This left you and others involved with improving the course attempting to decide how best to divide up such groups. Obviously one group would need only a refresher course. Others needed longer courses or else to be stationed on a planet for a set amount of time before being transferred to Starkiller. Almost like a mini introduction to what they would soon be facing.

_What planet would be best?_

You rested your chin on the heel of your hand, the fingers of your other hand trailing along the cord of your earbuds. It was nice to worry about these matters rather than listen to General Hux and Kylo Ren huffing in exasperation at one another. You felt more productive this way.

“Very well. Find the most capable pilots,” Kylo Ren at last shot. General Hux snorted, as though he had never planned on doing anything less. You spared the pair a quick glance then returned to your musings.

You would be doing this sort of work even during motherhood. In fact, it was these sort of tasks that would allow you to better enjoy motherhood—less traveling. You wanted to be there for your children as much as was possible. You also wanted to succeed in such tasks as a big _fuck you_ to any who would still argue that you did not deserve your position. It would never be because of your relations with General Hux. You had designed this course while the two of you were apart. You had begun work on this prior to becoming impregnated. Officers who would meet you on Starkiller, they would have to face that fact that quite a number were there and more successful than previous due to _your_ work.

“I’ll be leaving in two day’s time,” you said quietly when Kylo Ren had stepped out to meet with his Knights. General Hux turned to you. He was using his datapad to make the arrangements for the TIEs and pilots, and you waited to say anything more so as to not interrupt his work. When he was finished, you continued. “You said you’ll be sending Millicent with me?”

“You need her company.”

“I worry that you’ll need her company as well. You are doing much…a lot. I want you to have something—someone to return to at the end of the day.”

“My day will not end until I come to Starkiller with you.”

You felt your face grow hot. He had never been one for romance, yet the line he spoke was one you would swear could be placed into an epic romance novel. General Hux moved over to you, the man setting aside his datapad on the way, and knelt so that he could place his hands and lips on your pregnant belly. You set your hands on either side of his face, lifting his head so that the two of you could look upon one another.

“I need a list of planets.”

“You’re ruining the moment, (Y/n),” General Hux said with a twitch of his lips. “Yet I am grateful for that as well.”

“I hope we have more of these moments, so I don’t want to embarrass you out of them.” It was true that a large part of you wanted to squeal with joy or else gush over all he had said to you. You urged him to rise enough to kiss you. “I am glad you thought of the TIEs.”

General Hux slipped one of your hands into his own, a quick kiss placed on the back of it as he smirked. He was good at his job, at the analytic aspects of it. Defensive and offensive tactics. Armitage appreciated your words of praise as it pertained to his field of work and the personal matter of your relationship with him. These similarities in personality made for a good match. At such thoughts, you dropped your gaze away from his. Neither of you were pushing matters. There was no need to rush your relationship. Marriage at this point would be more convenient than practical. An additional strain. More reason for grumbling from the other officers.

“One day I will take you on a proper date,” the redhead promised whilst rising completely. “Ren is an acceptable babysitter even if he claims to not want the position.”

“He does seem increasingly curious about the children. Force sensitive. Something he can relate to. I never thought of it before, that the Force can have a calming effect.” It was something General Hux knew he would have to know more of; you knew he did not like this. But in order to one day throw over Snoke, he would be required to understand the Force. In order to comprehend his own children, he had to accept it. Small steps at a time. Such as him nodding in agreement rather than scowling as he may have in the past.

.

.

The pilots for the two TIEs that would serve as escorts spared you only a quick moment to introduce themselves before walking to their vessels. Kylo Ren and the other Knight of Ren that would be with you on the trip did not leave your side. They also did not allow anyone within a foot of you. No repeat of the previous mistake. You fingered the blaster that was on your hip. If anyone attempted to step too close, you would shoot them if neither of the Knights of Ren first attacked.

General Hux waited at the Command Shuttle. He boarded the vessel along with you and the others long enough to say his goodbyes. Millicent’s carrier was placed safely aboard. You were clinging to him, not wanting to let go. One of his hands was on your lower back and the other on your stomach. The redhead was informing you of arrangements being made for improved uniform to be sent to Starkiller for all personnel. Yours he had had on special order. There were also some being made for your triplets, several sizes since the exact length of each child was unknown. Hux lingered for a few seconds longer, the man as reluctant to release you as you were him. Yet duty called; and his current tasks were what would be keeping your family safe.

“Come as soon as you’re able to,” you said though you knew this was already the plan.

He hummed in acknowledgment. “We will be contact daily. A private channel. Ren will assist you once you have arrived and settled.”

You stood there staring at his back when at last he had to leave. The engines were being fired up. The Knight of Ren had taken his seat. The Master of the Knights of Ren, meanwhile, remained standing. He was a hand’s length away from you. Only when the Commander maneuvered you into your seat and the ramp rose did you tear your eyes away from General Hux—only because he was no longer there.

This ride was smoother than the last. Granted, you had not been stabbed this time around. With the redhead not present, with distance being put between the two of you, this journey also felt lonely. Millicent yowled a few times here and there, though ultimately the cat quieted and slept. She was accustomed to traveling.

Your unborn children, meanwhile, remained restless throughout the journey. Kylo rubbed your stomach, patting and murmuring words you could not catch. “All three of them?” you asked. No one had pressed the subject since it had been revealed that both Maigyn and Rae were Force sensitive. The Master of the Knights of Ren gave a small nod. “You know my concerns?”

“I am aware of them,” he said, betraying nothing with his words. His hand, however, gave another tender swipe along your belly. These would be his students. He was still an apprentice, this was true; but one day he would become a master. It was the way of things, especially in the cases when the master—in this case, Supreme Leader Snoke—thought of the apprentice as expendable. “Learn to properly channel your emotions. As I showed you.”

“You’re an excellent teacher.” An almost imperceptible nod. A dangerous thing to commit to completely. But he was willing, and that was what he was expressing. It was all you could reasonably ask for. Knowing it would be wise to change the subject, you licked your lips and said, “I hate the cold.”

“Yet you love climbing trees.”

“Not exactly in a position to climb,” you countered with a wide grin. Safety was what Starkiller offered your children. Safety. The air, though frigid, would be fresh. You would have more room to stretch. Less stress, which was better for them. And General Hux _would_ be joining you.

As you drew closer, you and the others aboard the Command Shuttle, save the two Knights, pulled on an extra layer of clothing. Everyone would change into official Starkiller uniform and gear once you were on the planet. Your plan was to take Millicent straight to the General’s quarters and remain in the warmth for at least a whole day. If anyone wanted to visit you regarding the course, they could. But you were _not_ going to leave.

Kylo Ren had no qualms with this. The other Knight, likewise, was content to enter the redhead’s quarters along with you. You clasped Millicent’s cage with both hands as you walked further inside. Ah, the memories this place brought. Your first time with the General. Him carrying you into here, setting you in his bed. The mini spats you had with him. It had all started on Starkiller, your relationship with him.

“We’re home, Millie,” you said with a sigh.

A strangled noise escaped Kylo Ren. He was not a large fan of Starkiller, though you did not fully know why. This was General Hux’s pet project more than it was the Knight’s. That might have had a lot to do with it. The other Knight had little to no reaction. He set the few bags that contained everyone’s belongings into the center of the living room area. You squatted down, released the cat, and watched as the ginger tabby slunk out of the cage. She seemed to recognize the area relatively quickly and darted off.

“Such a cold place.” You cocked your head to the side and considered Ren. “But it’s toasty in here. I wonder who the General had take care of this place.”

“They did an acceptable job of it,” Kylo said whilst removing his helmet. He allowed this to fall to the floor with a thunk. “The physicians were involved. Ideally this is where the birth will take place. Safe and warm…familiar.”

 _So many beginnings,_ you thought again.


	24. Irritating Officers

Irritating Officers

Your mind could not help but conjure up the memory of Kylo Ren telling you that such things had occurred. You winced, all the same, at the replay of the training exercise in which an officer had been thrown from a snowspeeder. He had not been injured too badly, however that did not lessen the way your gut felt as though it dropped. Your lips puckered forward in a silent _ooph_ and you knit your brow. Clearly this portion of the training would have to be extended for a number of people. Patches of ice were always a possibility, and the First Order needed its troopers and officers ready.

Kylo Ren’s shoulders were shaking. He had been unable to hold in his laughter at the sight of the officer flying off the speeder. You rolled your eyes. Grateful that you had decided to watch the videos in the comfort of General Hux’s quarters, you relaxed more with the knowledge that no one would hear your response. “I got thrown from a speeder during training.”

“Oh?” the Knight asked, his gaze switching from the feed to you. The other Knight of Ren was taking a nap; he had been the one to guard you during the night. Millicent was likely curled up with him as you could not see her anywhere. You nodded without saying anything further. Ren snorted. “You give no details.”

“You’re actually interested?” you asked kindly. You tilted your head to the side and squinted a single eye. His chin dipped in a small nod. “Alright. It was a different model than I was used to, one of the newer ones. I wasn’t paying attention. Was too busy chatting according to the instructor. She was probably right actually. So I leaned to the side—except it wasn’t the side, and I wound up hitting the ignition.”

“Foolish mistakes.”

You did not take offense to his words. It had been a foolish mistake. Afterwards, while you were getting tended to by the medical droid, you had promised yourself that you would take things more seriously. It was after this that your grades had improved, that you had begun to truly excel as an officer in training. In a strange way, you were happy that you had endured an embarrassing injury like that. That being said, you did want to prevent others from being thrown from speeders. Not everyone was lucky enough to escape with all limbs or even with their lives.

“I think some people take for granted the possibility that we will have infiltrators on this base. And there’s the fact that this training extends beyond just Starkiller.” Kylo murmured a reply that was in agreement with your words. You pulled your datapad closer to finish making notes on the extension of safety lessons when it came to working with speeders. You would have more simulations run for trainees that had never had to deal with ice patches.

As you finished the notes, you dropped one hand to your belly. It would not be long. Less than two months until your expected due date, though the physicians had made sure to remind you that it was a possibility you would give birth sooner. An expected three weeks before any true attempts on the patriarch’s life could be taken. Everyone remained in the planning stages for both the births of your children and the assassination of the patriarch. You wondered how Bu’ay was faring. To kill one’s own father was something you could hardly imagine, though you did know that there were always cases when it became a necessity. Such as with Bu’ay. For the sake of her planet and any child she would possibly have in the future, the man needed to die. For the sake of _your_ children, it had to happen.

“Is it quiet on their end?”

“They are searching for you if that is what your true question is.”

Even with the deadline having passed, the madman wanted you killed out of spite. You clenched your teeth. You had been on Starkiller for a little over a week, had spoken with General Hux every chance the two of you received, and still you felt as though you were in limbo with the patriarch still alive. As for your children, their Force sensitivity had been better explained after more research was done on your family tree. Four generations back there had been a Force sensitive who had married into the family. She had come from a line of families who ensured that they wed and bred Force sensitive individuals with one another. She had also been the one to wish to break away from this for whatever reason. You did not have all the details, and a part of you did not think they mattered at all.

Filing this all away as something to stress over later—you allowed yourself small increments of time to worry over things, knowing that it was better than allowing it all to build up subconsciously—you pulled up the file that General Hux had previously sent you upon your request. You were hardly a security risk, and since you had held a security clearance level higher than the one you allowed for your position in the past, he had been willing to be more lenient. This was only a temporary benefit, one that was allowed solely to permit the finalizations of the course you were fine-tuning.

This had become all the more necessary when you encountered three of the officers who refused to respect your position. You were not about to use Kylo Ren’s presence as a means to get them to respect you. Because that would not be them respecting _you_ , rather them fearing repercussions from the Commander. In their mind you had your position because of your relations with General Hux. Not standing on your own two feet would serve to only further this misconception. You would prove them wrong through sheer hard work.

That work currently involved figuring out how best to avoid people getting thrown from speeders. Blowing out a puff of air through pursed lips, you narrowed your eyes and finished writing up an outline regarding this matter. You then sent this file to three others that were presently on Starkiller. Two of them you were confident would get back to you, while the third had previously shown he thought little of you. Still, he was your superior and someone involved with the project. Ah, how you hated the politics involved in your work.

_If only he would have been thrown from a snowspeeder…_

Not that you truly wished your comrades would be put in danger, however if you _did_ have to pick someone, he would be first in line.

After sending the files to the three officers who would review them, you rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. You could feel Kylo Ren’s eyes on you the entire time, and heard him release a small sigh when he was forced to stand to keep you in his line of sight. You did not apologize to him. While you understood that it could be cumbersome to trail along after you, you did need to go about your every day tasks such as making yourself some food. On this matter you did comment, asking the Master of the Knights of Ren if he wanted anything to eat. He declined your offer.

Halfway through your small meal, the other Knight of Ren awoke from his nap. He entered the kitchen, the man grabbing food for himself without uttering a word to either of you. You watched him. They always did have a way of arousing your curiosity, these members of the Knights of Ren. They were each of them comfortable around you in their own way. At the same time, it was apparent they were still unsure how to react when close to you. To them you were probably something fragile given your pregnant state. It caused you to wonder of the officers on Starkiller viewed you the same way. Those who resented you may well attempt to take advantage of that.

_I won’t let them._

Though you knew respect was something earned, you felt as though you _had_ done everything to earn their respect short of demanding it—which, in your opinion, would be too childish or even pathetic. You would not beg.

By way of releasing some of this pent up frustration, you and the two Knights of Ren took a visit to the shooting range close to suppertime. You tuned out the world around you, your focus on the targets that were receiving the blasts from your weapon. Kylo Ren hovered in the background. He was alert, which allowed you to fully enjoy yourself. You did not expect any attacks now that you were on Starkiller, however you would not be so foolish as to delude yourself into believing such an occurrence would be impossible. People did many things for power.

Two days after you had arrived on Starkiller, while you had been relaxing in General Hux’s quarters, you had received a message—as had the entirety of the base—regarding the execution of an officer who had been discovered to be arranging to spill secrets to high bidders.

Some believed money was power. It was true that money could purchase forms of power; without funding, the materials for Starkiller would not have been secured. There were always limitations however.

For instance, Kylo Ren did not kill for money. He was not a sword for higher. The Force would not yield to materialistic coins. This was a relief for you; you had no interest in allying yourself with those who could be bought off. Not when it came to the safety of your children especially.

This was, of course, another reason you would not allow your guard to drop if you were alone. There were those who would pay for Force sensitive children, the younger the better for them. If Supreme Leader Snoke, who had power, was already making plans for your children, then so too would those with money who craved to rule.

The other Knight in the room holstered his blaster. You blinked, having caught his actions in your peripheral. They drew you back to the present, out of your thoughts. You flicked on the safety for your own weapon.

Millicent released a happy _meow_ the moment you opened the door. You waggled your fingers at her in greeting whilst shifting out of the way so that Kylo Ren could enter along with the other Knight. Ren lingered by you. He removed his helmet when the door closed, and you eyed him while bracing a hand against the wall so that you could shift into a position that would allow you to pet the cat. The Master of the Knights of Ren remained silent until the other was out of earshot.

“Are you comfortable with him?”

Your eyes flickered in the direction the other had gone. “He seems less aggressive than J’na.”

“He is in terms of not allowing his personal feelings to interfere. J’na has grown attached to you, however she remains jealous.” A quick nod from you. “Bu’ay is not the only individual who would have to consider who is most loyal.”

Your heart felt as though it skipped a beat then hammered in your chest. Kylo Ren’s eyes narrowed. You nodded once more, hastily showing him that you understood what he was implying and that you would not force him to say more. At this time, it was unnecessary. Eliminating Snoke would presently do more harm than good. To know that Kylo Ren was indeed with you, however, and that he was learning which of his Knights would remain loyal to him—that relieved stress you had not realized had been impacting you. You had started to doubt the hints he had dropped in the past. This comment, on the other hand, was far more definitive.

Ren shifted his weight onto a single leg, relaxing his stance. “There are those who will seek to use your children to gain favor with the General and Supreme Leader.”

“Officers here?” you asked, believing he had specific individuals in mind.

“The one who refuses to interact properly with you for the sake of the course is one such individual. He sent a message to the General regarding having you removed from the final touches. His reasoning was the emotional and physical toll it could have on your body, namely when watching videos such as the one of the snowspeeder. Should it have been a fatal accident, it would still have been your duty to view it.”

“So he’s using my pregnancy—acting as though he is looking out for Hux’s children—to push me away. He wants the credit for finishing the project.”

“His request has already been denied. It is something to be cautious of.” You wondered if the officer was the sort of man to place your babies, once they were born, into danger for the sole purpose of looking as though he was the one to save them. Gain favor with the General. In his mind, you were nothing. “You will be faced with such individuals more frequently.”

“I think I understand why Hux doesn’t sleep much.” Kylo Ren gave a small chuckle. You enjoyed the sound, pleased with yourself that you could humor him.

Kylo scooped up Millicent while you worked yourself back up into a standing position. You were ready to give birth; both because you did not enjoy how exhausted you felt and also because you wished to see your children. You walked over to the couch, plopping down and allowing your head to loll back. The Force user sat beside you. He placed Millicent down on the cushion between you and him, and the cat rubbed her head against your side. You reached down to scratch her ears.

“J’na will be arriving in two week’s time. Both she and Nao will be present for the birth to act as guards.”

You felt your lips quirked when Kylo referred to Naolith, the Knight who was in the other room, as Nao. You had never taken him for someone to use nicknames until you had watched him interact with the other Knight.

“Tell me the truth, because I know he won’t—is Armitage stressing?”

“Yes.” You observed Kylo for several seconds in silence as the man visibly worked through what he could and could not tell you. His face was rather expressive. “The situation with Bu’ay is secured. That is of no concern, though the details are time consuming. The Resistance is always on the move, which causes complications. He worries that something will occur that will prevent him from being present for the birth of his children.”

You doubted that General Hux had been so forthcoming with Kylo Ren as to admit to the final portion, however it made sense to you. It was something that you could see the man worrying and stressing over. Armitage Hux had not been fond of Brendol Hux from what you had gathered. The small things he said here and there to you revealed more, though ultimately you were left in the dark as to the depths of the conflicts between father and son. You were grateful that the father of your unborn children wanted to be different, to be better.

You looked at Kylo in full. “If you have to drag his ass from some battlefield to be here with me, would you?”

The man beside you snorted, his lip curling up on one side into a smirk. “Perhaps I would have to strap _you_ down to keep you from doing such a thing.”

“Probably,” you chirped. “I do know that realistically those things are possibilities. I just don’t want to think that way.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Naolith walked into the living room area at that moment. You offered him a smile, more pleased with his presence after Kylo Ren’s assessment of him. He was one of the younger Knights, his age lower than Kylo’s though you did not know his exact year of birth. While in the room, he had removed his mask and so you were able to see his youthful face. In your opinion he looked like a teenager though you did know he was in his twenties. Nao took a seat on the chair that was in the room. You stared at it for several seconds, remembering how your first time with General Hux had been, and then raised your eyes to the man’s face once more.

 _The couch too,_ you thought. The Knights could not sit on a piece of furniture in the living room where you and Hux hadn’t been sexually active. _Whoops._

“As soon as I receive responses regarding the adjustments for the course, I will be arranging a meeting to go over it all in person. Do you have a preferred location?”

Naolith ran his thumb along his bottom lip. His hazel eyes scanned your face. “Not really.” He relaxed in the chair so that he was in a more lounged position. “I grew up on a cold planet. We could have a meeting outdoors even.” He gestured towards your stomach with his chin. “Although that wouldn’t be wise.” You felt yourself smiling at this. “Perhaps one day I will have a tree climbing contest with you.”

You turned to Kylo Ren at that, and found that the Master of the Knights of Ren was also relaxed. You wondered if he had told Naolith of your penchant for climbing trees or if General Hux had commented on it while in the Knight’s presence. Either case was acceptable. The idea that you would have a tree-climbing buddy was something that brought you joy. It allowed you to forget all the troubles you would have to worry over. Climbing trees was something you believed you would enjoy with your children when they were old enough.

“I’d like that.”

“He’s rather fast,” Kylo interjected. It made you wonder exactly which planet Naolith had been raised. “Hmm… Such things could prove useful in training.”

“I’ll let _you_ comment on that in the meeting,” you said, eyebrows raising. “The officers might say I’m biased if I suggest it.”

“True.” Nao chuckled when his superior said this single word.

You could already see General Hux sighing or else rolling his eyes at the suggestion. He would not be able to argue with it though. Climbing trees could prove useful, not to mention it would help build endurance and eliminate possible fear of heights. You would have to mention this to him when he called next. You wanted to see the look on his face.


	25. A Game Called Waiting

A Game Called Waiting

One indication that the plan to assassinate the planet’s patriarch was moving forward came by way of Kylo Ren departing form Starkiller Base on the Command Shuttle. Naolith remained by your side, and you had been informed that two other Knights of Ren were on planet. This was where things could once more become messy. Princess Bu’ay would be in the public eye, as would anyone working with her. That included the First Order—namely, General Hux. You took comfort in the fact that Kylo Ren was to be by the redhead’s side, and yet that comfort hardly stopped the acid from lapping at your stomach. You tapped your foot impatiently, your eyes flying towards the nearest window.

The officers who were with you were likewise restless. Due to their ranks, they knew plenty of the mission that General Hux was carrying out. All had been informed roughly an hour before, and since then you had been grouped together and placed in this room. Sealed away from commlinks. Waiting for the Knights of Ren to receive word from their Master; it was only at that point that you would all be released. Naolith was acting as your guard to be certain, yet at the present he was also warden.

All others on the base believed that your group was conducting a meeting in regards to the course. It was being finalized now that all alterations had been made.

While the officers gathered with you chatted idly about how the assassination would be carried out, you had begun to wonder if it had already occurred. The aftermath would be far more chaotic than the event itself. Any lingering spies—including officers that had accepted payment for killing you and your unborn children—would be more apt to scramble to complete their missions in the hopes that Bu’ay would honor her father’s promise of payment. Such spies would also be potentially suicidal and look to take out any high ranking officers available to them; some of those officers would have it set up to where payment was to be sent to their families.

It would explain why the two Knights of Ren had been brought onto the planet yet were not present where you could see them. They would be busy eliminating the potential threats to your life. The fact that your three children were Force sensitive had furthered the Supreme Leader’s interest in taking care to ensure they were born. He did view them as tools, you thought with a scowl.

You quickly sorted out your facial features, relaxing into something that looked to be more apprehensive. If the others in the room had not already come to the same conclusion, you would give them no reason to. Your eyes slid in Naolith’s direction. The Knight seemed to be watching you, although it was difficult for you to fully tell given the mask he wore.

The triplets moved within you, squirming as though they could sense something—you wondered about their powers again. You hardly understood the Force though you were learning more and more about it whenever Kylo Ren permitted you to ask questions. All life had the Force. Could your unborn children sense the buzz of commotion that was likely occurring outside these walls? Or was Supreme Leader reaching towards your children? You hated to think of such things, however Kylo Ren himself had spoken of the possibility. This was not something that had brought you any pleasure.

You wished that you were Force sensitive for the sole purpose of blocking out the sinister leader. _It would do you no good,_ the Commander’s voice repeated in your memory. A whisper since he had been in his mother’s womb. You were aware that General Organa did possess Force abilities.

And so, crazy as it seemed, you were quietly hoping that there was some turmoil on Starkiller Base itself. You prayed that this was what caused your babies to squirm.

“I will be using the refresher,” you said, rising quickly when one of the triplets pressed against your bladder. The mentioned facility was attached to the room you were in with no exits. Thus Naolith gave a brief nod, the Knight of Ren watching as you rushed as fast as you could.

You hardly made it. An improvement over the previous day when you had had to change your clothing. 

You returned to the room to find one of the officers had risen to pace. He appeared to be going stir crazy. Not that you felt any sympathy for him; he was another of the individuals who was so power hungry that he would do anything to gain a promotion. Going over your head was one of those things. He had been colluding with a few of the other officers on Starkiller to undermine you. You had to pretend that you were unaware of this. Naolith had given you this information in secret.

Kylo Ren had been correct when he had spoken of Nao’s loyalties.

This time you knew that the Knight’s gaze was upon you. You offered a small smile. The man was always on edge, worried that you would go into labor. You sometimes wondered when the event would take place as well. For one, you continued to worry that something would keep the General away.

You felt two of the gathered officers considering your swollen stomach. You knew that you looked ready to pop. The physicians had predicted that by the end of the week you would be in labor. That was just enough time for J’na to arrive—and hopefully Kylo Ren and General Hux as well.

“Well, if we’re to be stuck here, we may as well become productive.” You seated yourself beside the male who had spoken. He was a lieutenant who had been recently moved to the defense team on Starkiller due to his expertise. “Officer (L/n), do you plan on taking maternity leave?”

“I… I believe so,” you said, caught off guard.

The lieutenant nodded. “I understand. Be that as it may, could I count on you to look over reports regarding the adjustments of our defense systems? I want them to be understood to the fullest extent by even our newer recruits who are placed on Starkiller. Your work on the training course has shown me of your capabilities in this.”

“Minor editing—a fresh eye?” you asked, wanting to be certain of what was being asked of you.

“Yes. Nothing that will take away from your leave. It can be done in your spare time.” He looked to another of the officers.

She tapped a lone finger against her cheek. “The reports won’t be sent your way for a bit of time. You’ll be consulted first in order to ensure you are still able to commit yourself to the task. Triplets are a handful, I’m sure.”

 _It may just take an entire set of Knights,_ you thought, patting your stomach while nodding in acknowledgment of the woman’s words.

The officer who had conspired against you in the past scowled. You held in the smug grin that you knew you deserved. It was pleasant to see that not everyone was blinded by pettiness. You had earned your position. Stars, it was not even that high of a position. You were simply tasked with some responsibilities because those above your rank _should_ have seen fit to design a course as you had. Your pay grade and title were still low. Security clearance temporary. Perhaps some of the pettiness came from self-loathing and regret—that they had failed to be the ones to create the course. That would surely have given them a promotion. In their eyes, you had stolen something from them. In truth, you had simply received better training. Training from both General Hux and Kylo Ren especially.

“I am uncertain of General Hux’s plans,” you responded, drumming fingers on the table in thought whilst your brow furrowed. “I am to have contact with the triplets as you are all aware, however it has not been discussed how things will proceed. Nanny droids or not…”

Trailing off, you noticed that Naolith had placed a hand by the side of his helmet. He was listening to something on the commlink that was concealed. You sat up a little straighter, feeling goosebumps forming on your arms. You felt a strange prickling at the base of your neck. Your head felt as though it were spinning. Apprehension, you realized. You were becoming apprehensive, as were the others in the room. Nao dropped his hand away from his helmet to instead set the limb against his weapon.

“A number of the late-patriarch’s advisers are claiming Bu’ay had been blackmailed by the First Order to cooperate.” The officers within the room startled at the term used. You, meanwhile, waited for the rest of the news. “Two technicians on Starkiller are in the process of being investigated for suspicious activity that may link them to colluding with the late-patriarch. One officer has been eliminated for confirmed ties.”

It felt like a punch to the gut even though you had known of these possibilities. You despised the officer for the disloyalty—all for monetary gain. It wasn’t as though the traitor was joining the Resistance. There were no moral or ethical changes of heart. It was for money, plain and simple. Such a disgrace.

“The General and Commander?” you asked when no one else would.

Naolith tapped the weapon yet failed to draw it. No one was making a move to rush from the room. No one was protesting their continued, albeit temporary, imprisonment. “Damage control. Assuring that the planet does not press for Bu’ay to be dethroned as a traitor. The planet is in a fragile state in terms of its politics. Those who would make a grab for power are doing so.”

A frown crossed your features. You had previously suspected all this would occur, and it was precisely why you had feared the redhead would be absent for the birth of his children. The work he would be committing to at this point was important. How long would it take? That was a question no one could answer with certainty.

The officer who so despised you relaxed in his chair, the man speaking in a drawl, “The lines are being drawn then.”

“Correct,” Naolith said, the impatience clear in his voice. He did not enjoy explaining these things. “As of now, those loyal to the patriarch and those loyal to Bu’ay have agreed to meet away from the public eye to avoid an all-out civil war. There are limited neutral parties present as well as individuals from the First Order. You are gathered here solely because you are the ones most apt to be targets of repercussive assassinations.”

“Hmm… Do you think we could at least have some lunch brought?” Major Pneu asked. The Knight of Ren released a strangled noise. “Poison, correct?”

“It is why you are isolated.”

The Major turned his attention to you, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. “I must admit, I do not know how you have remained patient given that this has been your position for many months now.” You shrugged, taking the compliment for what it was.

Your life would hardly become any easier once your children were born. One threat had been eliminated yet how many more remained out there? All at once you were grateful to have Kylo Ren and, at the very least, Naolith as allies. Bu’ay, if she was able to secure her position as queen, would also be a good ally in the long-term. You had failed to fully entertain the idea that a civil war could break out as a result of the assassination even though you knew that you should have anticipated it.

 _Don’t let it happen,_ you thought, wishing you could speak to both General Hux and Kylo Ren in that moment. _We’d have to destroy the entire planet. That would reveal our powers to the Resistance far too early._

The Major suddenly clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as though a thought had occurred to him. “The moment things are stable enough, I will be sent there?”

“That is one portion of General Hux’s plan,” the Knight replied stiffly. Major Pneu gave a single nod of acceptance. You felt your bottom lip protrude in thought. This was the man who would be taking General Hux’s place on the planet when the redhead was able to leave. Hopefully this would occur in time for when you went into labor. You traced a hand along your stomach, feeling your triplets once more moving. Restless. You wondered if your pounding heart was annoying or distressing them.

Recalling to mind the lessons of patience that had been taught to you by both General Hux and Kylo Ren, you closed your eyes to take a deep breath. Putting yourself into premature labor from all the stress was not something you wished to endure.

You inhaled deeply a second time, allowing yourself to fall into a meditative state. The world around you seemed to quiet though you knew this was only you taking your mind off of the noise. You could feel your triplets shift within you again. You silently told them to wait longer, hoping that you relaxing your heartbeat would cause their restless to abate.

None of the officers around you made to disturb your concentration. You trailed one hand up and down the curve of your belly

There was movement to your left. Naolith, your mind told you. You reopened your eyes and found confirmation in the identity. Major Pneu was rising from his seat following a gesture from the Knight of Ren. It brought forth the question as to whether General Hux would be able to soon leave the planet or not. Perhaps the Major would arrive before the redhead could leave; there was always the possibility that all parties needed to be present for whatever sort of political discourse was occurring on the planet. Your thumb caressed the swell of your stomach again. Naolith had failed to turn in your direction.

 _Which likely means that Commander Ren and General Hux are delayed._ You pursed your lips to prevent yourself from completely scowling. Wrinkling your nose, you let your head loll back and stared up at the ceiling. _This is fine. As long as they’re here for the births… Kriff, let them get here by tonight._


	26. Strange Family

Strange Family

You caught only a glimpse from a second Knight of Ren as Major Pneu was led out of the room. The other officers stretched their necks, each of them eyeing the hallway with adoration for the freedom it symbolized. You turned away before any of them did. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you leaned back in your chair. You felt strange. Was it only worry? The previous week you had experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, and ever since you had been extra careful, especially with the knowledge that all of this would soon be occurring.

Squirming, you scowled at the sensation of wetness in your underwear. Movement within you—one of the triplets had likely just pressed on your bladder again. You pressed your legs together and silently wished you had had the foresight to bring fresh panties. As it was, you did not want to get up. Even if most in the room would be understanding of your predicament, there were always those few that would use it to their advantage. File it away for later use. You would not give them that.

You kept your eyes closed, inhaling deeply through your nose then pursing your lips to release the prolonged exhale. A part of you well knew that you were in denial. You were telling that part to fuck off, however, and instead focused on listening to the movement in the room. Officers whispering their theories on the progress of the political mess that had arisen with the assassination of the patriarch. A much easier fix than some might think. Once General Hux revealed the extent of damage done to the First Order by the patriarch’s actions—the injured and murdered officers and surrogates—then the planet would be forced to side with Bu’ay. You knew that Hux would delay, though, in order to see where the lines were drawn. You imagined the princess had wished for this as well. Once she took her place as queen, she needed to know who was loyal. She needed to know, too, whom to look out for. At all costs, she would avoid a civil war.

That did not make the situation any less sticky.

How long was the journey between that planet and Starkiller? You had taken for granted to look at such information. You had been more focused on the course you were fine-tuning, your pregnancy and other work. Now you cursed yourself.

 _It’ll be fine,_ you told yourself, repeating the deep breathing technique as you felt more light cramping. You had come to accept that you had not peed your pants, that none of the triplets had pressed on your bladder.

A hand touched your shoulder. You knew it was Naolith. The Knight had obviously noticed your situation. He genuflected next to you. You could see him in your peripheral, and you watched the way he was pressing the side of his helmet. The commlink. He seemed to be listening to someone. You furrowed your brow, noting that the man was rather calm. Or maybe his mask was concealing any worry he felt.

“They’re docking now,” Nao stated, cocking his head to the side. You could feel his gaze on your face. You offered a confused nod, blinking and bobbing your head. All the while you continued to breath, hoping the contractions remained as far apart as they had been. “Master Ren knew you would be going into labor, and he arranged for General Hux to leave with him.”

“The Force?” you asked, your hand stroking your stomach. It had not occurred to you that having Force sensitive children would enable the Commander to be able to detect when they were coming. You certainly were not going to complain about it.

Naolith spared a look in the direction of the other officers. You followed his gaze to find them looking rather uncomfortable and almost panicked. They hardly knew what to do. You smiled to yourself, finding this to be quite amusing. When next you turned to Naolith, you found his visor pointed in your direction as well. He offered you a half shrug. Making a waving gesture in the air, he said:

“Master Ren said it’s a sort of Force bond. Being near you—them—and feeling them in the Force.”

 _He’s almost like an uncle or brother to them, isn’t he?_ You refused to ask the question aloud. In your mind, at least for the past few weeks, you had begun to think of Kylo Ren as just that to your children. You knew that a part of General Hux felt differently. Given their rivalry in the professional sense, you could not fault either of them. Still, for the sake of your children and also their own survival, they were willing to work together when it came down to it. That was all that mattered. That was the sort of strange, somewhat broken family that you were.

Physicians helped you into a wheelchair so that you would not have to walk. You happily accepted the blanket, draping it across your lap to hide the wet stain from your water breaking.

“Perfect,” you muttered. You could not help but notice the irony in it all: your children being born on the day the man who had caused their conception to occur died. It was fitting. It was the final victory for the General. You looked over your shoulder at Naolith. “Are you—“

“I will be bringing J’na. Master Ren has already reminded us how foolish it would be to let our guard down.”

As he was speaking, one of the other Knights that was on the planet drew up to your side. You forced a smile despite the discomfort you were feeling. It was a bit different than what you had been led to believe. Uncomfortable and a bit painful, yes. But the pain was building in waves. It was not sudden like the movies sometimes painted it. Not all at once. You knew it would grow worse, would strengthen as you grew closer to giving birth. You were prepared for that. Or, as prepared as you could be.

As the physicians wheeled you towards medbay, you gripped the armrests of the chair. The Knight of Ren escorting you kept pace easily. At all times they kept their hand near their weapon. Always ready.

 _If anyone tries to kill me now, I swear they better be tortured!_ you thought as another contraction had you clenching your teeth. This one was indeed stronger than the previous.

You wondered if General Hux had yet departed whatever shuttle had brought him to Starkiller. Maybe he and Ren were waiting for you? You forced yourself to level your breathing. There was no need to panic. They were here.

The redhead was sweating more than you were. You held in a laugh, allowing J’na to help you into the refresher so that you could change into a gown. She ran a hand up and down your back. Awkward gestures, her limb trembling. She was on edge. “Is there something else?” you asked between breaths.

J’na gave a nervous laugh. “No… Master Ren assures me that things are going according to plan. Bu’ay will receive support from the First Order. It’s…nothing political.”

“You seem so worried,” you said, peering up into the woman’s face. 

“All the Knights… Your children are our Master’s new pupils.”

“Not for a few years,” you countered, allowing her to assist you back towards where the others were waiting. J’na’s pinched lips were all you needed to remind you of Naolith’s words. Force bond. Were the Knights _jealous_? It would explain why J’na was on edge. Supreme Leader had not hidden that he was interested in your children. Were any of the Knights more loyal to him than Ren? Would they… Would they take your children away so that Kylo Ren would have little say?

The Master of the Knights of Ren moved to your side opposite the General. You looked to him for answers. He had removed his helmet; and though you were aware he could not _say_ anything, you saw the nearly imperceptible nod. There were those whose allegiance he still was not certain of. The softness in his gaze, fleeting as it was, told you another thing: your children were not in danger of being taken. Not now at least.

When you were giving birth, you were grateful that Kylo was not complaining about how hard you were squeezing his hand. General Hux was assisting the doctor in delivering your child. It was an unexpected gesture, and you only hoped the man did not faint. You were soaked with sweat, pushing when the doctors told you to. Cursing at the patriarch who had been assassinated. Muttering things you would never remember. The first wails of your baby—Maigyn, Kylo told you as he fulfilled his promise that he would identify which triplet you had pointed out at an ultrasound—brought fresh tears to your eyes. General Hux looked upon his daughter in awe. The expression upon his face was something you would cherish, though you hardly had time to enjoy it in that moment.

One of the nurses took Maigyn to clean her. Naolith moved to the nurse’s side, not letting your daughter out of sight.

Rae was second, her cry similar to her sister’s though you swore you could hear a difference. You trembled, your teeth clattering. You were feeling exhausted though you knew that you needed to deliver Bosileon. Kylo patted your hand much as one would the top of a cat’s head. A sort of _there, there_ petting that almost had you screaming at him. Why couldn’t _he_ deliver the children he was supposed to teach? You knew you had torn a bit, though apparently this was normal.

It hardly made you feel any better.

Sobbing, you gathered up what strength you could to push again. General Hux was saying something to you, offering word of comfort that went over your head. It took all your concentration to push. To not cry, to not give into the sobbing and exhaustion. You fell back against the bed when more crying filled the air.

Kylo Ren withdrew his hand from yours and walked towards the physicians. You furrowed your brow. “What?” you managed to say, your voice nearly catching in your throat. Worry filled you. You could hear Bosileon crying, so why was Kylo blocking your view?

General Hux stepped around Kylo. You eyed the redhead as though he was crazy for leaving your son when there was something wrong. He offered you a reassuring smile. “It’s fine,” he said softly, taking the hand that Kylo Ren had released. “You need to rest.”

“Is there something wrong with _me_?”

“You just tore worse than they thought. Ren will take care of Bosileon while I stay with you. It’s okay.” You understood more why it was you felt tired, why the strange beeping of the heart monitor had slowed. J’na was with Rae and Naolith with Maigyn while Kylo Ren remained with the nurse who was to clean Bosileon. You did not have the strength to squeeze Hux’s hand. “They want to stop the bleeding. It’s minor. But it’s best to be careful in order to reduce the risks of infection.”

“You can give birth to any other children,” you replied, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. “This is it for me.”

“Wh—“

“For births,” you said, knowing exactly where his mind would go to. You were _so_ not giving up on life. You would live for your triplets. Stars, there was no way you were going to die. Not here. Not now. “I want to hold them.”

It took longer than the physicians suspected to get you stitched up and the appropriate amount of bacta applied. Hux did not leave your side the entire time. His hand was holding yours, thumb caressing back and forth. Back and forth. It caused you to drift off more than once. You were startled awake by questions from the nurses or physicians. A few medic droids entered or left the room.

Naolith was in one of the chairs that a droid had brought in. He cradled Maigyn, his expression one of awe as though he hadn’t held a child before. You could see the strands of red hair. _No wonder I got heartburn,_ you thought. J’na sat in a second chair with Rae. Her hair matched her sister’s. Kylo held Bosileon as he stood. Your son had your hair. Your eyes wandered about the room, landing on each of your triplets. You could not keep your smile away even though you were so tired.

“Do you want to rest before you hold them?” one of the nurses asked.

“Well…” You wanted to hold them. “It might be best?”

Kylo Ren snorted before walking over to you. He lowered himself so that Bosileon was on your chest though the Master of the Knights of Ren kept his hands on the baby to ensure a safe position. You thanked him whilst bringing your hands up to touch your son. Bosileon released a small cry. He was quieter than his sisters, you thought. They were brought to you as well. Each in turn—first Naolith brought Maigyn, and then J’na carried Rae to you. General Hux had since taken his son from Kylo Ren. You caught, in the corner of your eye, the smile on the man’s face that quickly disappeared when he could feel Ren watching him.

Neither had had the best example when it came to fathers. For General Hux, this was likely something so strange. And for Kylo Ren as well. To see this tenderness towards a child, especially from a man as stern as General Hux. It was a new experience for all of you.

“How’s Bu’ay?” you asked, thinking of fathers.

Kylo looked at you as the redhead answered. “She came to terms with it all long ago. She’s fine. When we left, the princess looked rather…hopeful.”

“That’s good.”

“Mmm. You should rest now.” He pinched his lips together when, as he was speaking, Kylo Ren had moved to take Rae from J’na. “Don’t drop her.” The Force user smirked in response to the threatening tone that had been used. Though General Hux undoubtedly took it to be insolence on Ren’s part, you knew that the expression was due to Ren being pleased that General Hux was acting this way. His worries and yours—that Hux would not be so attentive to his daughters—had been eliminated. “You are better with babies than I expected.” A grunt from Kylo Ren. “Do you have a hidden child somewhere?”

“No.”

“Can you be so sure?”

You thought Kylo Ren would deflect, would say something about the Force. Instead he looked General Hux dead in the eye. “I hate sex.” The look on the man’s face was priceless.

“This is the best day ever,” you blurted. General Hux’s gaze slid to you then whipped back to Ren. He clearly could not fathom how _anyone_ could hate _sex_. _I’m so glad I was here to see his face. Stars, this is wonderful. He won’t be jealous anymore. This is great._

Your strange family, you thought fondly.

.

.

A few days later, when you were cleared to move back into General Hux’s quarters—all arrangements for you giving birth there had been removed—you found that the father of your children was _still_ flabbergasted over Kylo Ren’s sexuality. Apparently he had never met an asexual before, or at least not someone who was openly asexual. His questions were rude in some respects, and you sighed when he asked if Kylo was able to perform or not. J’na assured the ginger-haired General that Kylo Ren was plenty capable. You were on the couch, relaxing in a comfortable position while Bosileon, Maigyn and Rae were taken into the room to nap. Naolith returned, the man stretching out on the floor. Hux came out of the bedroom as well and stood beside you. You tilted back your head to meet his stare.

“Clearly I underestimate the truth in your words when you assured me to not worry about Ren’s feelings for you.”

“He’s a great addition to the family.”

“He isn’t part of the family.”

“I am right now extending an invitation to _every_ holiday and family event.” General Hux scowled, the man uttering out a _very well then_ before adjusting the blanket you were using. You placed a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, you gave him a kiss. Relaxing, he murmured that it wouldn’t be so bad—it wasn’t as though it changed anything. “Exactly. So don’t be fussy. Besides, I think it’s important that they are comfortable with him. He’s going to be their teacher for the Force.”

Millicent hopped onto the couch, the feline purring and kneading your leg. You wiggled your fingers to get her to come to your side, where she curled up.

Ever the workaholic, General Hux soon retrieved his datapad in order to sort through reports. You watched him work, your attention occasionally drifting over to Naolith. The Knight had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor. Kylo Ren noticed this as he entered the living room. His brown eyes flicked to Hux then down to his Knight. Without saying a word, Kylo lowered himself into a sitting position directly beside Nao. He closed his eyes and fell into a meditative state.

All of you were comfortable with one another for the most part. When it came to the other Knights—eventually it _would_ be pertinent to know where their loyalties laid. Bu’ay had written to the General to inform him that she intended to publicly announce her support of him. She would make it sound as though it were the First Order she was behind, yet would drop subtle hints as well.

In all this chaos, you had gained numerous allies and three children.

“It’s not quite over yet, is it?” you asked.

General Hux turned to look at you. “There are still a few loose ends that need tying up. Now that things have begun to be put into motion, we cannot very well stop here.” His eyes meaningfully darted to the Knights then back to you. Alliances were being made. When the time came, there would be those who would dethrone Supreme Leader Snoke. It was far from a simple task.

“You plan to use the Resistance?” you asked.

“Your skills never fail to amaze me. Your power of deduction is quite impressive indeed.” He nearly purred out the words. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Friendships can end of course.”

“Of course.” It made sense. The ideals of the Resistance were not shared by the First Order. The goal to rid the universe of Snoke, however—allow the Resistance to gain certain footholds. Outwit them into allowing them to think they are pulling a fast one. In reality, they would simply be a weapon. A tool. “He won’t have my children. I don’t care who he is.”

“I will finish my training,” Kylo Ren said, earning both Hux’s attention and yours. “That must come first.”

General Hux responded by nodding. It was for the benefit of his children that Kylo Ren was able to complete his training in the Force. Only then could he be at his best to train your children, all three of whom were Force sensitive.

Ironic that the patriarch had aimed to bind the General of the First Order only to give him the catalyst needed to push forward. The future would be for the taking.

A cry, followed by two others.

“Annnd, diapers need changing!” J’na called out to everyone.

Kylo Ren and General Hux wrinkled their noses. You sighed, running a hand through your hair as they both rose. “I appreciate it! I’ll do the next round.” There would be plenty of diapers to go around.


	27. Location Matters

Location Matters

Bosileon was a rather fussy child, and you found yourself sitting with your son in a rocking chair that had been brought. You used the toes of one of your feet to set the chair in motion while also preventing the speed from being too much. Bos was bundled in some blankets, and there was a cloth draped over your shoulder in case he spit up. You had a small tray set up within reach. On it you had previously set your datapad, the display of which had earned your attention. The General’s assistant had been bogged down with reports following news of the patriarch’s assassination, and you had informed him you were willing to help sort through them.

It kept your mind occupied in those few moments you had wherein your thoughts would wander. The assassination of the patriarch, the aftermath of this kept General Hux plenty busy. The triplets were also a handful. Yet they napped. They slept and your mind would begin to buzz with thoughts regarding your relationship to the redheaded man. In the past you had been—well, lovers, you supposed. Exclusive yet nothing so meaningful as boyfriend and girlfriend. It had been pleasant to engage in sexual activities with him again; and the pair of you had begun to learn more about the other. You felt very deeply for the man. You did love him. Yet where was that headed?

Your mind liked to conjure up worst case scenarios, all of which kept you crushed with the knowledge that there could never be a clean break. The two of you were tied together because you were the mother of his children. You also knew that Armitage would not go back on his word. He had promised that you would have a say when it came to your children, and he would do what he could to honor this as much as possible. That, of course, was the other issue. Supreme Leader. Force sensitive triplets. Kylo Ren had not yet completed his training, which meant that Snoke was a necessary irritant for you.

_These are lessons that I still need to learn from General Hux. Patience. Not allowing my personal feelings to interfere with plans for the bigger picture. He knew the hold off assassinating Bu’ay’s father. All that time. No matter how frustrating it was, this is a large game of chess._

You finished glancing over the report you had opened. It was nothing that the general would need to concern himself with. You double-checked which departments were not already bogged down with unread messages, forwarding the report to one of the superior officers who had messaged you to say he had free time to devote to such things. The First Order itself was doing what it could to be cohesive. One of the officers who had previously attempted to shun you even after you had returned to Starkiller was essentially kissing your ass now. Apologizing, saying something about stress. Allowing you to know that she was more than willing to look at any reports the general would need her to.

Bosileon wiggled a little in your grasp. You turned away from the datapad, readjusting your son so that you could look down into his face. He stared up tiredly at you. Not quite awake. There was a large chance he would fall back to sleep if you didn’t make a loud noise in the next few moments. His face was quite like his father’s, albeit softer. General Hux did not keep pictures from when he was a youth. Or, if he did, you had not seen them. You could not compare the father and son at similar ages.

Perhaps that was for the best, you thought, recalling the man’s relationship with his own father. He was coping well with fatherhood, though you could sense a strange distance in him. Strange to you at least. Kylo Ren had slowly blinked at you when you had whispered your suspicions to him. It hit then that both men were similar in that—their experiences with their fathers was not at all the same that yours had been. Everyone was different, you thought.

Your son drifted back to sleep, and you leaned back in the chair whilst beginning to rock again. Another report to go through. You tapped the display and brought it up.

As you read, you could feel Maigyn’s eyes on you. You smiled at your daughter, who was content to be in a swing that faced you. It swung on the lowest setting. She was happiest when in the swing for naps. You did not understand it, however the physician said for the time being it was fine. It was better than her crying through naptime and thus keeping her siblings awake. Babies simply had their preferences the same as anyone else you were told.

Maigyn also adored Naolith. Whenever the Knight was in the room, her eyes would loyally track him. You wondered what it was that had caught your daughter’s attention at first. All three of your children were happy when near you, Hux, or Ren. This made plenty sense to you; you were the three who had been there the majority of the time they had been in utero. Yours were the voices they knew best. But for Naolith, you wondered if your daughter’s abilities in the Force allowed her to sense something in the Knight.

It did not discontent you, Maigyn’s fondness for Naolith. If anything it endeared the man to you, allowed you to know that you could trust him with her. As he stepped into the room, the Knight engrossed in his datapad—you recalled that his weapon was being repaired after minor damage while training with Kylo Ren—Maigyn released a light coo. Because he did not wear a helmet, you caught sight of the way his lips twitched. He did manage to hold in the grin. You, on the other hand, did not. You smiled.

This was a comfortable part of this game of chess. Working with the others that Snoke viewed only as pawns. You each of you knew your own worth—both to the man behind the screen and in actuality.

“Are the repairs done?” you asked in a whisper. In a few minutes, you would be able to use a normal voice. The idea was to ensure the slightest of noises did not disturb the naps of your children. Some precaution as they drifted off, however, came naturally to you. Naolith’s head bobbed in affirmation.

The Knight set aside the datapad, opting instead to pay attention to your daughter. She began to squirm, excitement clear in both her movements and expression. Nao squatted in front of the swing. His posture was reminiscent of the Master of the Knights of Ren. Observing him had allowed you to better understand the Knights, Kylo himself. There was both a familial relationship amongst them as well as a distance between them. If ordered by Supreme Leader, if for the greater good of a mission, they could kill one another. Yet there would be pain. Unlike with how the First Order often viewed stormtroopers and even officers, the Knights of Ren did not view one another as so replaceable. Still, they would not allow compassion to interfere. No personal interests though connections had been made. They were soldiers, and the ends sometimes had to justify the means—that was the only way they could keep going strong. Not a one of them that you had seen took delight in the kill, not for more than the symbolism many of those deaths meant. A step closer to the universe they were working towards.

The universe that _you_ were working towards. War was an ugly thing, and a large part of you was dismayed that your children had been born during such a time. You would not give them up for anything though.

Millicent stalked after General Hux, who entered his quarters after a brief trip to another officer. He had Rae swaddled, the middle child most pleased when she was with her father. She had a tendency to scowl yet you knew it was not out of discontent, but more because she was studied _everything_. Her father absently rubbed her back, paused in his steps so that his cat could rub against his leg, and did not lift his gaze from the datapad in his one hand. Fatherhood suited him in a way. It was not interfering with his work, and in certain respects was keeping him calm. His blaster remained on his hip, always within reach.

“Commander Ren isn’t with you?” you asked. Bosileon was in a deep enough sleep that you were speaking at a more natural volume.

“He is purchasing whores.”

You rolled your eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving you. Upon discovering that Kylo Ren received much pleasure from devouring nachos, General Hux had equated this to sex. Rather than searching for a means for orgasm, Ren delighted in foodgasms. Chips were now whores, and you could hardly look at food the same. Although you did play along long enough to remind the redhead that _he_ he personally made nachos for the Force user on more than one occasion. Thus he had essentially helped Ren to achieve that foodgasm. Kylo Ren had shifted awkwardly, clearly unsure how to feel on this matter; and Hux’s face had nearly matched his hair.

“You know, if one of our children has _whore_ as their first word, it will be entirely your fault.”

A grunt left him. Switching gears, he lifted his gaze from his tablet to look at your face. “You’ve been looking into bases to live on.”

“As much as I enjoy Starkiller from a work perspective, it isn’t the ideal location to raise the children. Kylo and I were discussing some locations that would work for him as well, what with him helping when it comes to the Force. Then there’s your schedule and preferences, which I was going to get from you later. I know you have several reports you need to work on. Your assistant told me as much.” You tilted your head to the side. “It will be some time before the move is made, and you’re going to have as much say as I do. Don’t worry.”

“Someplace with trees,” he murmured, and you smiled fondly. So many of the times during the first part of your relationship you had been amongst the trees here. Training. Climbing. Being tied up. You imagined a warmer planet that would have trees as well. That would be all the better. A place your triplets could enjoy. “You have never been opposed to doing more secretarial work either. That allows for more options. Your versatility will be useful—I am assuming you wish to remain active duty.”

“Yes, for the most part.” It was strange in a way. Currently he was acting in the role of your General as much as the father of your children. He was balancing it all amazingly. Again you thought of the way he had trained you, how he had sent you back to run through a portion of basic. It had hurt you at the time because you had not understood his motivations. Now you were grateful. It allowed you to work logically even with emotional topics. It allowed you to understand that he was doing what he could to not do anything detrimental to _your_ career as he found a way to be near his children. Balancing work and personal life; it wasn’t always as easy as some people believed.

Naolith drew back from Maigyn, the Knight standing slowly. You could feel goosebumps forming on your flesh. This man as well, you thought. The Knights would be able to visit though hardly often. Soon Naolith would be leaving—or, whenever Supreme Leader Snoke deemed it prudent for the man to do so. He would not be with Maigyn as often. You looked to your daughter, who continued to stare up at Nao with obvious adoration.

 _I need those lessons to work for me now more than ever, General,_ you thought.

It was more than simply security reasons and work that kept some from traveling. When it came to your children, the idea of taking them into space too often did cause worry. Bloodburn was not completely understood aside from the fact that it was fatal. The idea that having too many works transfers would cause them to develop it made you feel sick to your stomach. No, you could not do that. That was why you needed to find a base that was best for everyone who would play a large part in the lives of your children.

The condition was not common, and many people would have given you strange looks for worrying over such possibilities. For you, it was one thing you could control more than other complications. They would travel the stars when they were older, you knew this. Your children would journey with Kylo Ren. This eventuality you did not wish to think of; it meant they were away from you, older. You would instead enjoy each day as it came.

You forwarded the report you had been reading through to the appropriate parties and absently started on still another. General Hux had maneuvered a spare chair to sit beside Maigyn while Rae cuddled closer to his chest. Naolith had relaxed. He commented that he would go pick up his weapon. You hummed; the Knight would not be absent for very long. He likely needed air—or perhaps he was wanting Kylo Ren’s company. If the Knight had any questions in regards to how they would be working in the future, it was his Master who held those answers.

The Knights could not be careless. Naolith had probably realized that if he visited too frequently between missions, Supreme Leader Snoke would become aware as to the true loyalties of the Knights of Ren. You all needed a game plan.

When it was only the five of you—General Hux, your triplets and you—in the room, you sighed. “I heard that they have improved uniforms for Starkiller.”

“Yes. It should better allow even newer officers to endure the climates here. This coupled with your course will prove to increase productivity. How would you feel if I placed in you in charge of editing our other courses?”

“For the Academy, sir?”

“Indeed.”

You did not respond immediately. Your mind went over what this would entail. With your former project of writing _and_ editing a course, you had been bogged down with work. Being only a pair of second eyes—or possibly a third or fourth—would decrease the hours you would spend on each assignment. A definite pro was that you could do quite a bit of the work in either the office or at home. This meant more time with your children. Working with courses also challenged you on a mental level. You had to look at both short term and long term progress and productivity.

“It could prove to be interesting,” you said. “The main issue I may run into would be similar to what I experienced here.”

“Superior officers thinking they are so above common sense simply due to the fact that the news comes from someone beneath them?”

“Yup. Yeah, it’s exactly that, sir.”

Your eyes moved away from the report you had been skimming and instead landed on the redhead’s face. His lips were pinched into a thin line. You could recognize what this meant from your time spent with him. He was annoyed, though not with you. Arrogance was fine only so long as it did not cause officers to be a detriment. Their arguing with you only delayed progress. That soon became a problem that General Hux would have to take care of, if not other generals and superior officers. This was not going to stop him from giving you the position he had offered. It only meant that he would be thinking, too, of ways to circumvent those annoyances or at least lessen their frequency.

Of course, your mind had already been working with this problem as well. “If you put me directly under a trusted superior as a guise of being his or her assistant, it would be viewed that I was relaying _their_ view on the matter. As though I had to consult with them on any major edits that would be suggested. Of course, the officer in question need not be disturbed from their work unless it was called for.”

His eyes flicked to your face, the man’s expression softening. General Hux brushed aside some of Maigyn’s hair. She looked tired, her nap overdue. “I will consider which bases are preferable with this in mind. There are four officers I believe would fit this role.” He placed his datapad on the ground, albeit away from where his foot would hit into it. “One worked with Bu’ay during negotiations following the assassination. I believe the pair of you would get along nicely. He is set for a transfer however. If he is selected to fulfill this role, we may need to delay _your_ transfer by a few weeks.”

“That is fine,” you said. “Whatever is best for the children as well.” As you spoke, Bosileon once more stirred. You rose from the chair with him. It was time to change his diaper, and after this you would feed him. For this latter task, you returned to the chair, a cloth draped over your shoulder and the front of your shirt open. The boy’s father kept his eyes on your face rather than your exposed breast. He knew there was a time and place for everything. 

The man _loved_ toying with your breasts as you stroked his cock. Though you were not yet cleared for sex, that had not meant you would not indulge the man. Cuffing him to the headboard when your children slept. The only change, aside from not being able to have penetrative sex, with you having given birth to the triplets was that you and he had to watch your noise levels.

You did not fear that distance from this man would lessen his feelings for you. That did not mean you enjoyed the prospect of it, the reality of it.

“This will help us to create a larger network, (Y/n),” General Hux said as though he could read your mind. “The more locations we can cover, the more we can ensure loyalty is with us rather than Snoke.”

“Armitage, I…” You trailed off, waiting to see how he reacted to your using his name. You tended to reserve it for personal matters rather than business. Given that his lips formed a small smile, you knew that this situation did indeed constitute as both business and personal. “I feel the inexperience as an officer most in these matters.”

“You did only recently graduate from training,” he conceded. “I have not forgotten this. It is influencing where I suggest for your transfer as well. Somewhere where you can continue to learn. Hands-on experience works best with you, I have not forgotten.” He brushed his lips against the top of Rae’s head, giving his daughter a quick kiss. You felt your heart stutter at the sight. “And Ren has assured me that he will not be selfish in this, though not in so many words.”

You understood what was meant by this. There were times when matters that Kylo Ren viewed as being General Hux’s problems were ignored by the Knight—and vice versa, though you were not sure if the redhead would admit to this. Knowing that the pair was working together completely gave you comfort.

“He should be returning soon, I think,” you said as you looked to the door. “We should tell him about these factors as well.” General Hux nodded.


	28. Through Trials

Through Trials

Now that you were a mother, things would be different in terms of your career. You would not be assigned to any starships due to the fact that your children were set to go with you anywhere. There were at least two bases that were not available to those with children as well. None of this interfered with the plans that were being made by your small group. The superior officer that General Hux had mentioned was in the process of being transferred to a base that would prove to be most ideal for you in terms of your career and also for raising your children.

Due to the harsh climate of the base, the triplets remained indoors. You were content with this, of course. It meant that you could spend plenty of time with them without worrying that they would contract some illness such as pneumonia. There was also no objection to you looking over reports or outlines for other courses and the likes. This was not a position you had previously considered holding as a full-time job, and yet it was something that you were falling more and more in love with. It tasked you mentally, offered challenges for you to overcome. Not to mention the ability to _see_ visible result when you were sent holovids of the adjustments and their effects. It made it feel all the more real that you were working towards bettering the galaxy. All the while you were allowed to enjoy motherhood.

Construction for a training facility that would benefit even the Knights of Ren was beginning on the planet that be your new base. This was where you learned how finicky Kylo Ren could be. He scowled or wrinkled his nose if a blueprint was not to his liking. Sometimes berated the individual relaying the information. You would grit your teeth to keep from saying anything. In these moments he was your superior, and nothing personal could be shown. When the calls were ended, you would remind him, the veiled threat always there, that he would _never_ address your kids like that in the future no matter the circumstances.

As you finished making such a statement, you could see his nostrils flaring. He was doing what he could to gather himself under control. Something was causing him stress. You knew better than to pry. General Hux, after all, had seemed calm and thus you reasoned that it had more to do with matters of the Force than with the First Order. Or perhaps it was some personal conflict for the man.

His brown eyes darted to the triplets, who were in a portable playpen that you had set up nearby. They were currently content to lay there and stare up at the holoprojector’s slide show of shapes and colors. Not enough to over stimulate them either; just so that they would enjoy themselves with something educational—Armitage was already fussing over that, and in your opinion was more of a ‘mother hen’ than you were.

“Maigyn seems to have the ability to sway one’s moods.”

“Calming?” you asked, furrowing your brow. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to Naolith; the Knight was generally relaxed in comparison with his Master. Kylo Ren hummed in affirmation. “One of these days, if you could get me some scrolls or text or anything to help explain some of these things, I’d really appreciate it, Commander.”

His scowl returned. “Supreme Leader does not think it your business to learn of the Force.” The distaste was clear in his tone. He believed otherwise. Though Kylo Ren was not one to allow sentiment to interfere, he did have an unspoken appreciation of mothers and their bonds with their children. “You will have to locate such things on your own.”

“Any breadcrumbs would be nice,” you said in singsong. His lips quirked, the man smirking as his eyes left the three infants to look instead at you. You knew this was something he would oblige. How and when was another matter. You switched gears, pursing your lips. “As heir to General Hux, Bosileon is apparently in high demand. People want footage or pictures of him. Especially given the circumstances of his birth and all.”

“Politics do not care for the personal.”

“It is rather invasive,” you said, nodding and looking to your son. He was kicking his legs excitedly as the shapes on the ceiling changed from circles to ovals and then triangles. “Armitage tells me that Supreme Leader is in support of this. The children of the First Order. Such a joy.” Though your tone had taken on a hint of sarcasm, you did actually feel joy in seeing children—especially _your_ children. “One day they’ll be constructing their own lightsabers, won’t they?”

“Yes,” Kylo Ren said with pride. He stood up straighter, clearly relishing in his role as teacher.

“Hux will probably _kill_ you if you teach them to slice up his ship.” His shoulders shook with laughter. You were glad that you had been able to lighten the mood for him. The last thing you wanted was negativity around your children, especially in the form of an angry man who did on occasion destroy things in his ire.

The pair of you looked towards General Hux as the redhead entered the living room area after having been in his bedroom. You were glad to see him in sweats rather than his uniform. The fact that he was cradling Millicent furthered your joy. It was a moment you knew would be rare given the life the two of you were leading. Him being able to have this moment of domesticity with his family. You wanted him to make the most of it, and he seemed to be doing just that.

You reached out a hand towards him, beckoning him closer. “Sir?” Force of habit. His eyes flew up to your face, the man’s jaw twitching as though he did not know whether to smile or frown. You licked your lips and tried again. “Armitage?” The closer you got to him, the more he insisted on your referring to him by his first name. Even when there were other officers around. You were the mother of his children, he told you; you had _every_ right to use his first name when and where you wanted—your whispered purr of _In the bedroom_ had had him groaning. Boy you were ready to be cleared for sex. Of course, that meant going onto birth control, which you weren’t wanting just then. You were breastfeeding your triplets, though you also used formula when necessary. That was why the man had been the in bedroom in the first place. General Hux had managed to get formula on his clothing and boy did it smell. Thus he had changed out of his uniform.

“Are you wanting me to sit with you?” he teased.

You batted your eyelashes at him and released a small _meow?_ His pupils dilated. With quick strides, he closed the distance and dropped onto the couch next to you. His mouth met your neck, and you shuddered. Millicent squirmed out of his arms to go rub against Kylo’s legs. The Master of the Knights of Ren was happy to oblige and pay the cat some attention. You, meanwhile, curled your body closer to Hux’s. Your hand found the front of his shirt. Twisting some of it around your limb, albeit careful so as to not stretch the neck, you maneuvered yourself so where your legs were draped over his lap. General Hux placed a hand on your hip, rubbing up and down. You could feel the muscles in his legs stiffen then relax only to tense again. He was holding himself back.

In a way, you delighted in his internal struggle. He still wanted you even through all of this. You wanted to give him control, to have him command you as he had when first the two of you had entered into a relationship. You wanted to placed in that position of ultimate suspense, wondering what he would do to you next.

“I wish to take you on a proper date,” he whispered, and your heart about leapt out of your chest. Okay, maybe you were still in a position where he could surprise you completely. You blinked, your eyelids fluttering multiple times as you tilted your head enough to peer up into his face. “Not quite yet—tonight Ren will leave and I will make dinner for you here.” To say that your heart was racing was an understatement. The heat that was creeping into your cheeks felt all the hotter. “I am not going to drag you away from the kids just yet. You don’t mind eating late, do you?”

You understood from that question that his plan was to make dinner for after the triplets were already in bed. Perhaps you and he would eat something light ahead of time. While Bos, Rae, and Maigyn did not sleep the entire night through, they did not awaken too many times unless they were in need of a diaper change.

“That would be…uhm…” You struggled with words. It was wonderful. Perfect. It made you want to kiss him—and you _would_ kiss him of course, you simply needed to respond first. “Yes.” It was simple, yet it allowed you to shift up and place your lips upon his. Hux cupped the back of your head, responding. He kissed you twice more then broke away to check on the triplets; it was nearly time for the holoprojector to be turned off. “Part of me was so worried that this would become awkward, that it wouldn’t work out.” You admitted this when his word from the past ran through your mind, to know your limits. In this case, he needed to be aware of them as well. Not to place pressure on him; if things did ultimately end, that was life no matter how much it would hurt. But he deserved to know your worries and reservations. “Like it would put on too much pressure.”

“We were under far more pressure dealing with the assassination attempts. Here I am able to fully enjoy you—and the children—without worry.”

You had to admit that he was becoming more open with you. Not completely; Armitage Hux always had this sort of guard, a shield around him. You understood that it was necessary. From both his position and the situation of his past, he needed to protect himself in order to be at his best. And you wanted him at his best, not only for himself but for the sake of his children. In that respect, it was similar to Kylo Ren, the way you had had to calm the Knight. General Hux was, thankfully, far less volatile. You would never be as tactless as to compare them aloud though.

“Maybe I was being paranoid, maybe it was the hormones, but…” You licked your lips and thought how best to phrase things. Kylo Ren had carried Millicent out of the room, the man heading towards the kitchen area. “When you first started being more open, I was thinking it was going to be a way to push me away. It sounds stupid. I know it does.”

“Change can be nerve-wrecking,” General Hux said gently. “Our relationship is far from normal—all the precautions that must be taken in order to prevent any sort of bias with your career. Keeping you safe now that a target is essentially placed on you for my enemies. Enemies even within the First Order. Perhaps that is what has changed things as well. I was, admittedly, caught off guard by the number of those willing to betray the First Order for money. There are always the chances of traitors, and yet…”

Anger and irritation had begun to find its way into his voice. You could feel the light tremble in his body though he quickly brought himself under control. The pair of you allowed the silence to drape over the room. It was disrupted on occasion by the noises that came from the triplets. General Hux pulled himself away from you, walked to the holoprojecter, and shut off the device. You twisted around, leaning against the back of the couch in order to watch him. The redhead stared at the children.

“I was not certain how I would feel about a child,” he admitted, and you released a small puff of air. You had felt exactly the same. Or, while possibly not _exactly_ , at least quite similarly. “Obviously you are away of the importance with which I view my job, this war.” You hummed to let him know that you were listening and to acknowledge that you did know. “I had always believed that the cliché of parenthood changing you was abhorrent.” A sort of strangled noise. “Perhaps it isn’t.”

You had felt the smile slowly forming the more he spoke. As he arrived at that final portion, the grin spread widely. “Don’t worry,” you teased, “you aren’t going soft. I’ll keep you hard.”

He shot you sultry smirk, and you again felt heat creeping into your cheeks. The implication had been coincidental and accidental. You fidgeted, which caused General Hux to chuckle. He then turned back around, bending to lightly brush his hand along each of the infants’ cheeks. They cooed and him, squirming in delight.

“Because it is with you, (Y/n), I do not worry.” And all at once tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. It meant more than you could say, both the fact that he had said this and the way he had. Soft, genuine, _lovingly_.

“I love you, Armitage,” you said, equally as soft, genuine and tender.

General Hux withdrew from the children in order to come to you. He lowered himself onto the couch, bringing you into his arms and kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. The two of you had been through so much—almost _too_ much in certain regards—and now you could enjoy one another. You did not want the transfer that would take you from him, however you knew it was essential. Just the same as you knew he would be visiting you as frequently as possible, talking with you nightly in the same way he had when he had been apart before.

He broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. “I love you as well.” You took back one of your arms to brush the tips of your fingers under your eyes, wiping away the handful of tears that did manage to break free. Hux chuckled. He had one hand in your hair, brushing it down, starting from the top again. Petting at you. “Now, they are growing restless.”

As he stood, General Hux pulled you up with him. You both made your way over to where your children were waiting. They were fussing only a little, their limbs in constant motion. You loved listening to them coo and gurgle at one another. It made you wonder if they could feel each other through the Force. If that made their bond as siblings stronger. Armitage held you, the two of you delaying picking up the children just a few seconds longer so that you could enjoy simply watching them.


	29. Such Few Needs

Such Few Needs

Settling in at the new base was not as simple as you had believed it would be. First, there was more paperwork to be filled than you had realized. Due to the location being a military base within the First Order, there were forms to fill out in regards to tasks you would not be assigned to because of your children. General Hux eliminated one of those forms, stating that he would ensure an alternate version was composed. Your children were Force sensitive. This entailed that they would not be barred from entering some of the locations that most members of military families were not permitted entrance. Another factor that delayed your becoming fully immersed in your new base stemmed from the routine doctor visits for the triplets. Bosileon fussed greatly when he was given his vaccinations. Rae was a bit of a wiggle worm, your daughter in constant motion until Armitage distracted her long enough for the physician to administer the shots. As for Maigyn…

You scrubbed your hands clean after changing her diaper for the third time. Her stomach had been sensitive ever since she had been given the vaccinations. The doctor assured you this was normal. You were waiting it out, ready to seek a second opinion if the symptoms persisted for much longer. It was the most you had heard Maigyn cry. Whenever she suffered a bout of diarrhea, she would wail. Not that you could blame her. You would probably also cry if you had been poked with a needle and then suffered a tummy ache that failed to disappear.

Cooing comfortingly to your daughter, you lifted Maigyn into your arms and cradled her. “Mommy’s got you,” you said softly, starting to sway your body to soothe her. You moved towards where Rae was squirming on her tummy time mat. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do. You believed that she would be the first of the triplets to crawl. Bos enjoyed faceplanting and trying to sleep that way whenever you tried to give him some tummy time. Except for when Kylo Ren was present. Armitage encouraged the visits for the sake of his son; Bosileon became vocal and tried to ‘swim’ over to the Force user when Ren crouched down in front of him. “Oh, Rae.” She looked to you when you said her name, a smile breaking out. Her kicking quickened, her enthusiasm growing.

The living area here was larger; three bedrooms. You had the triplets sharing a room for the time being, keeping the second for you and, when he visited, Armitage. The final room was set up as an office space for when you began to work on the courses. There was a pull-out bed that doubled as a couch. Kylo Ren slept there. The triplets had the largest room. When they did grow bigger, your plan was to separate Bosileon into a room of his own and have Rae and Maigyn share. You would claim the bigger room for yourself, although lately you were toying with the idea of allowing the girls to keep it since they would have more separate space.

There was no misunderstanding that General Hux was going to spend the majority of his time on this base with you. That was, perhaps, another factor as to why you were having difficulty settling in. Your mind raced constantly, always keeping track of how much time he had left on leave for this particular visit. Both Armitage and Kylo had set aside an allotment of two weeks in order to remain with you for this period.

You knew that you could raise the three children on your own. The work you were being given would allow you to do that. No sacrificing your career nor your motherhood. It was perfect—except for the fact that you would be separated often from the redheaded man that you loved.

It would not be the first time you would be apart from him, and it definitely would not be the last either. You tried to not dwell on the unfortunate fact that he would leave. Instead you let your mind become preoccupied with what you would wear on the first date you would be having with him that night. Nao and Kylo Ren would be watching over the triplets. You trusted the two with your children, however you were not completely at ease with leaving them as you were. Armitage had assured you that he would not be insulted if you wanted to cancel the plans. You would not. The two of you were going to be separated, and so you _wanted_ to make the most of your time with him. You wanted to go on that first date.

Maigyn had stopped fussing now that you had held her, and so you set her near her sister. The two babbled at one another. You felt your shoulders relaxing, your mind at ease. Could they sense the Force in one another? Kylo Ren often hinted that they were able to, though not on the same level that they would in the future once they received training. The Force user had also stated that the triplets would become familiar with Armitage and you as well. Be able to sense you even across a distance. It was a Force bond, Ren had said. You planned on looking for materials that might explain more about it. The Master of the Knights of Ren was limited on what he would be allowed to tell you. As for General Hux, he scowled not because he hated that his children had Force powers, but that he was having difficulties comprehending all aspects of it without further research.

You stood, went over to the corner of the room where there was an unpacked box of children’s holobooks, and plucked one out. You loved reading to the triplets. They would stare at you with wide eyes. Every so often one or all of them would attempt to strike up a conversation. On the occasions that you used multiple voices for the different characters, their eyes would widen or they would smile. Having grabbed a book to read to them, you ensured that your three children were where they could see you.

Bosileon and Rae fell asleep midway through the book. You quieted your voice, albeit not too much—you did not want to make it to where every slightest noise woke the children; you were on a military base after all! Maigyn yawned sleepily by the time you were on the final page. You carried the three, one by one, and tucked them in to sleep. Pressing a quick kiss to the forehead of each of your children, you snuck out of the room and entered your own.

You had not yet settled on what you were going to wear for the date with Armitage. Nothing _too_ fancy, not like what you had worn to the event—you winced at the memory of the fight that had occurred as a result. How hurt you had been by General Hux’s words and actions. It had been a low point in your relationship with him. When he had thought of you as being so beneath him. You had been thinking about how much _you_ had grown that you had failed to realize just how much Armitage had grown as well.

He had not only realized how unfairly he had treated you, he had apologized both directly and in his own way. Multiple times at that. And now he was taking you on a proper date. You felt almost dizzy.

Smiling like a fool, you selected out three dresses to consider. You tapped your finger to your lips, squinting and bobbing your head from side to side. With a hum, you grabbed the black dress and hung it back up. You wore enough black when at work. A bit of color was in order. One of the dresses was newer. It would compliment your features better without crushing your breasts—nothing that would cause leakage. It was comfortable yet elegant. Perfect for the occasion. You lifted up the other, put it away, and then squatted to look through shoes. You owned less shoes than you would have wanted; with how much traveling you had had, you had downsized. Now that you were going to be on a base more long-term, you promised yourself to later splurge a little on some nice things.

Your first shopping excursion had been for your children, ensuring that they had all they would need. You did not want to hire a nanny droid. Armitage had conflicting feelings on this, though thankfully he was upfront on his standpoint. He did not want the nanny droid there to take over completely, however he wanted you to have all the help you would need given that you were raising his children while maintaining your career. If it turned out that you did need the additional help, you had already informed General Hux that you would swallow your pride and select a nanny droid. Except for if one of the Knights of Ren were present. If _they_ were up to watching the triplets, you would prefer that over a droid.

For the time being, you would worry about matters of the dating assortment. You had your dress selected, sure, but how you would style your hair? Makeup? You shifted into the refresher that was attached your bedroom to prepare for the date. Millicent slunk into the room with you. You waggled your finger at her, stroking her fur. The cat would be staying with you. At first you had protested this, wanting Armitage to have good company. He had then told you that he would be traveling more than usual for a while. Millicent needed somewhere more steady, and he also wanted the triplets to have her as company. The cat on occasion laid down near the three when they were having tummy time. Always out of reach, but also always watching them.

Naolith and Kylo Ren arrived shortly before Armitage, who had been working on some of the paperwork that you would then be able to forgo. That included Millicent’s veterinary records. The two Knights of Ren perked up at the sight of the sweet muffins you had baked for them. Naolith whispered that you looked nice. You thanked him, and turned around so that you could see your date return from his quick trip to the bedroom so that he could change.

He looked amazing outside of uniform, in the dress pants and collared shirt he had chosen. Armitage touched your hip, leaned in to kiss your cheek, and whispered that it was time for you to both give the children a kiss goodnight.

You were hardly out the door when you snatched at his hand and squeezed. Leaving your children was not as easy as you would have thought. And you hadn’t believed it to be easy either. He removed his hand from yours to instead wrap an arm around you, drawing your closer. “We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“Yes, we do,” you returned, laying your head against him. “They’re in safe hands. And we need this. I want this. I really want this.”

General Hux opened the door to the vehicle for you. He was acting like quite the gentleman, which had your nerves relaxing and the feeling of giddiness growing in strength. He walked around to the other side and claimed into the driver’s seat. The drive was not very long. You closed your eyes, willing away any feelings of uncertainty. Kylo Ren would be trying to get them to repeat _Darth Vader_ or something as their first words. Naolith was there to help keep everything in check though.

“You look like an empress,” Armitage said as he pulled into a parking space. You felt your cheeks heating up at the compliment. He reached over, caressing the side of your face with the tips of his fingers. “My empress?”

“Yes,” you said without hesitation. Your heart was racing in your chest. This tenderness was not entirely new. Still, it was different—in a very pleasant way—than how you had pictured things would be back when you had first began your relationship with him.

“One day I will ask you properly…when Supreme Leader would not use it against us.”

Your jaw nearly dropped; lips parting, you greedily sucked in air. You raised one hand to your mouth and covered it as you tried to calm yourself. Your head was spinning. You were essentially on cloud nine. It was not because you had had his children that he was treating you this way, that he was informing you that in the future he would ask for your hand in marriage. This endeared you to him further no doubt. Armitage reached for your hand, and you kept it where he could take it.

“When do you think Kylo will complete his training?” The man hummed in thought. Within the coming year, he suspected. Not that you wanted to wait, this response somehow appealed to you more than sooner. Your children would be slightly more mobile. Easier to move if that became necessary. All pieces had to fall into place. Bu’ay would be ready by that time as well, more established as the leader of her planet. “I’ll properly accept when you do ask,” you teased.

You watched as the man attempted to keep control over his features. His lips were twitching. You adored these moments when you were able to surprise him.

The restaurant that he took you to had your favorite style of cuisine. You had not realized that Armitage had paid enough attention to this. You read through the menu when the two of you were seated. He did not, instead watching you with a small grin. The date would be dinner only. Neither of you wanted to be away from the triplets for very long. With the limited amount of time that he would be on the planet, General Hux was doing everything he could to spend time together as a family.

“You said that you’re going to do an interview tomorrow?”

“I cannot say that I approve of it entirely, bringing more attention to my children. The Resistance must know of them already, the way that man behaved.” That man—the patriarch who had started this all. “I am not allowing photographs to be taken. Nothing that will alert our enemies to the location of our children.”

The conversation was put on pause as the waiter took the order. Alone again, you voiced your approval of his decision. He had been keeping you informed the entire way as well. Some would have frowned at this. The interview was on the basis that he was the General of the First Order. It was business not personal, some would say. The closer you and he grew, the more he allowed some of the lines to blur. Never so much that your career would be jeopardized. Enough so that your family was protected, so that you had a say in how your children’s lives would run.

As the food arrived, the two of you chose to speak of other things. You reminisced on how the relationship had begun, earning a wince from General Hux when he was reminded of some of the less than nice things he had done. You assured him that it was okay. That was in the past; he had learned just as you had, and now the two of you were in this relationship, a healthy one where both of you had equal voices.

“I was so mad at the thought that I would be viewed as nothing more than a body, someone to have kids.”

“I remember that… I likely did not handle it entirely well.”

You shrugged. “In hindsight, you were a bit of an ass. Demanding that I agree to do so if I was given the order. Although…kind of ironic.” You bit down on your bottom lip. Armitage’s foot trailed up and down your legs. It was amazing how the two of you could discuss things from the past. You had never believed that you would ever feel so comfortable with him. You loved that you had been proven wrong.

After dinner, the two of you did not go back home immediately. There were guests in the house that would not have allowed for the privacy you desired. No one could punish you for indecent exposure if they happened upon you and General Hux; the two of you had found a more secluded area. His pants were unfastened before the vehicle was even off, your hands having busied themselves with the task of freeing his cock. You had been cleared for sex, and you were not going to allow this chance to pass by.

Unbuckling your seatbelt, you knelt on the chair. You leaned forward, swirling your tongue on the head of his cock and moaning when the man groaned whilst bucking up his hips. He was already dripping precum, and you could feel your panties growing so wet. General Hux set one hand on the back of your head, encouraging you to bob up and down. You wrapped your lips around him, allowing him to control the pace. He felt so thick; stars, you wanted that cock inside of you.

Whimpering with need, you slipped your free hand up your dress, pushed aside your panties, and toyed with your clit. The hand that had been on the back of your head moved down to your back. He rubbed, back and forth, twice and then reached for your breast. You mewled the moment he began to knead you, the man pinching your nipple and tugging at it. Your fingers were growing slick with your own juices. You passively wondered if you were getting the upholstery wet.

Armitage began to bunch up your dress, dragging it up and over your shoulders. You moved your body in a way that allowed him to do so without tearing the material. Neither of you wasted any time. His hands were on your hips, and you were swinging your leg over so that you straddled him. The barrier of your panties remained, as did your bra. Armitage mouthed your cleavage, his tongue leaving trails of saliva that he followed as he kissed his way down. You braced your hands on his shoulders to keep from falling as the man leaned you backwards. You could feel his cock prodding you. You ground down against it, earning a swear.

He positioned you on your hands and knees so that you were stretched across the front seat. His fingers dipped into your panties for a moment, the man tugging then allowing the material to snap back in place. You gasped when it hit against your clitoris. Your vaginal walls felt as though they were pulsing, the growing ache to be filled nearly driving you wild. Hux repeated the action. You shuddered, whimpering and begging him _please, fuck me. I need it so badly_.

Armitage tugged your panties down. The head of his cock teased your entrance, swiping along your folds. He fucked your outer lips, his hands guiding your hips back and forth. Drool trailed out of the corner of your lips, and you slurped what you could back into your mouth so that you didn’t dirty the seat. Your efforts ceased the moment he began to push inside of you.

“Mm…you’re so good,” you moaned, not caring how out of breath you were, how desperate you sounded. He snapped his hips forward, stroking the spot inside of you that had your legs nearly in spasms. He knew your body so well. His lips were on your neck, his body enveloping yours as he thrust in and out of you. You turned your head to the side, catching his lips. Your tongues danced together, his working against yours more fiercely when he began to toy with your clit with two fingers.

Your vision blurred, eyelids fluttering as your orgasm washed over you. His hands kept you from collapsing. You could feel him cumming inside of you, the fullness of it. Neither of you made the move to break apart for several seconds. You enjoyed the feeling of him inside of you, of him holding you as you came down from your high.

When you both caught your breath, you each readjusted your clothing—in your case, you wiggled back into your clothes. Armitage used one hand to steer the vehicle while the other held your hand. You returned home to find that Naolith had passed out on the couch and Kylo Ren was meditating. Tiptoeing in to check on your babies, you paused and leaned against the doorframe. They were asleep, peaceful. Millicent was curled up in a ball on the rocking chair that was situated on the wall opposite of the cribs.

“I already feel like an empress. I have everything I could ever want right here.” The redhead curled an arm around you, holding you and staring at his children. You knew he was smiling in the same way that he would be embarrassed if you turned around to look. So you stayed there, content to be in his arms.


	30. With Time, We Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (by about a week). My wrist is doing better now! Still busy due to family around the holidays.

With Time, We Grow

The first few days after Armitage left, along with Kylo Ren, you sometimes forgot that they were no longer on the planet. Your memory played tricks on you, causing you to think of them as being in a different office, a separate building. A noise from one of the triplets eventually, always, roused you from this land of make believe. Sighing, you would lift up your datapad and commit yourself to finishing the task that had been assigned. In some respects, your role was a combination of what you had done as Assistant to the General and your work on the course you had developed. It was a dream job for you. You were not required to leave the side of your children very often. On those few, rare occasions, there was the nanny droid, one of the Knights when they visited, and an officer by the name of Lynnia you trusted. Her husband had watched Maigyn, Rae, and Bosileon once as well. They were parents of two; a boy that was three and a nine month old girl. Lynnia had requested this base once her maternity leave had ended. You were thankful that she had. The two of you got along rather well. Similar outlooks on both career and childrearing. You had babysat for her two children twice while she and her husband went on a date. Lynnia’s husband, Oscar, had formerly been a pilot. He had been honorably discharged after losing hearing in his left ear.

You told Armitage of your friendship with Oscar and Lynnia. He approved of them, the man having interacted with Oscar prior to the man’s retirement. It had been important to you for the father of your children to approve of those who would be present in their lives. Communications did not occur between the two of you as much as you would have wished. You were plenty busy, however, with work and motherhood. There were recordings that you had made with your husband, and these you played for the triplets. He would be a part of their lives in every way that he could be even when not physically present. You distinctly remembered the scowl that had been on Hux’s face when you had all but demanded that he record himself reading three different holonovels that you could later play for Bosileon, Rae and Maigyn. He had later sent you a not-so-straight-forward thank you message that had brought a wide smile to your face.

On the few occasions when you had free time to yourself, you played the game that J’na had introduced you to. Kylo Ren continued to pop on at random intervals, and four times he had listened to your request to pull General Hux into the gaming world. It made you feel more normal when you were able to play with them. The war was, albeit temporarily, forgotten. You were allowed to pretend that Supreme Leader Snoke had already been eliminated, that the Resistance no longer posed a threat, and that the New Republic had been dealt with and an improved government put into place.

While you had been in a position where going into work was necessary the previous day, you had spent this day with your children as you edited courses and documents that had been submitted to you. They had since been tucked into their beds, and you were under the blankets on yours. Your gaming pad was on the bedside table. You had played for roughly twenty minutes prior to giving up on the hope that either Kylo Ren or Armitage would be playing.

Millicent hopped onto the bed with a rolling _meow_ that brought a small smile to your lips. It reminded you of the noises she had made the first time you and Armitage had had sex. Stars, you sometimes missed Starkiller just for the delicious memories of fucking in the snow. Of being tied to a tree, left at the man’s mercy. The ginger tabby made her way over to you. You lifted a hand, scratching the top of her head and sighing. “I miss him too,” you said in a coo. She squinted her eyes and began to purr. “I’ll chain him to the bed next time he comes. Won’t let him leave.” As though she could understand you, the feline released a rather pleased _meow_ and moved onto your lap.

You ran your tongue over your lips, mentally noting how chapped they felt and thus being thrust into another memory. You shuddered at this one, swearing in your head and squeezing your eyes closed. Maker did you miss that man.

Millicent scooted to your pillow, which had quickly become one of her favorite places to sleep aside from at your hip. You reached over, shut off the light, and pulled the covers over your shoulder. More and more, the triplets were sleeping the night through. They were rather easy babies if anyone asked you. There were moments that you struggled, however you imagined that this was normal. Stifling a yawn, you patted Millicent a final time then closed your eyes to get some rest.

You stirred a single time during the course of the night. There was a light beeping coming from a different room in the home. You set your arm across your forehead while continuing to lie where you were. The beeping did not cease; you listened, hearing the correct code being put in. The Knights of Ren were aware of the code, at least those whom Kylo Ren trusted completely. The Commander and General Hux also had access. The door opened then closed. Footsteps could be heard, although not very loudly. Whoever had entered was aware of the time, which meant that they would not do anything to awaken your children.

Spare blankets and pillows were available in a tote that you had placed inside one of the closets. You listened for the tell-tale noise of the door being opened, of the tote being dragged out. It was nothing that would disturb the triplets.

Instead you heard those quieted footsteps mounting the stairs. Your heart stuttered in your chest. Millicent perked up, the feline already purring. She knew as well as you did that it was not one of the Knights nor the Commander who had entered your home. A wide grin spread across your features. It was difficult for you to contain your excitement, your joy. Still, he had trained you well. You readjusted your features so that when he entered the room, you had on a sabacc face.

“You’re awake,” he whispered, a light purr in his tone. You curled your toes and narrowed your eyes to better see his silhouette in the doorway. The light would not be turned on; the two of you would get a better look at one another in the morning.

Armitage kicked off his shoes. Next you heard the rustling of clothing being removed. He did not undress completely. As much as the two of you wanted to touch one another, you knew that the journey had been a long one. He would have messaged you otherwise; this trip had been something that he had not been certain as to whether or not he would be sent on a detour. You were thrilled that he hadn’t.

The redhead climbed into the bed with you. Millicent crawled between your body and his, the cat giving a plaintive mew as she headbutted the man you loved for attention. He stroked her fur simultaneous to meeting your lips when you leaned forward to kiss him. “I won’t be here for very long,” he said quietly.

Your smile did not falter in the least. “I know.” You nudged Millicent over a little so that you could rest your head on Armitage’s chest when the two of you laid down. “What’s important is that you’re here right now. How are things?”

“They’re running more smoothly than I had believed they would. Ren is having some difficulties the closer we arrive at the point where his training will be completed. He aims to please Supreme Leader Snoke—even though we are all aware that, to Snoke, Ren is a mere tool.”

Aware of Kylo Ren’s history and the reasoning behind his strange attachment to the Supreme Leader—a twisted sort of father figure to the Force user—you failed to comment. When the time came, Kylo Ren _would_ complete his training. He would not allow himself to be tossed aside by Snoke either. You doubted that Ren would have committed to betraying his Master for Hux’s sake. No; it was your children, the man’s pupils, that influenced him. Not for sentimental purposes, you thought. This, too, had to do with power. Respect. A slight touch of familial bonding perhaps, however that alone would not have swayed him. The looming betrayal that would come from Supreme Leader could not be forever ignored by the Force user. For the time being, you had to hope that the rivalry that existed between Armitage and Kylo would not bring all the plans crashing down.

“There is news of Skywalker.”

“Oh.” _That_ explained things. It was a touchy subject for the Master of the Knights of Ren, and both you and Hux knew this. “Know _your_ limits, sir.”

“Hmm. Reign myself in when it comes to Ren, do you mean?”

“For the sake of our children,” you said in confirmation. Armitage did not argue, and you knew that he would not fail in keeping his composure when dealing with the future moodiness that the Force user would display.

The redhead curled an arm around you, meanwhile the ginger cat had made her way to the pillows again. She rest between your head and Hux’s. Her purring helped to ease some of the severity that had existed in the conversation up until that point. Armitage relaxed, his body becoming more limp and thus more comfortable for you to lay against. The three of you—Kylo, Armitage, and you—knew that while the Resistance was your enemy, it was only with them that you could hope to bring down the Supreme Leader when it was time. This meant that there would be calculated risks and sacrifices. You hated to think of the latter, praying to the Maker that as little lives as possible would be lost.

The weapon, Starkiller Base, would be utilized. You had not been oblivious to this, though you had ignored the full extent of its power for the sake of your own peace of mind. In its day, the Rebellion had also weighed the cost of one life against others. Multiple lives. It happened in war, as disgusting as it was. And though General Hux was willing to use the weapon, the intent was to do so as little as possible—Supreme Leader was the kind to destroy multiple systems for his own agenda. Armitage would rather bring as many planets under his control as opposed to obliterating them. Kylo Ren, too, felt similar to the General in this respect.

You pushed aside these thoughts, deciding to instead enjoy what little time you had with Armitage before he had to leave again. You reached up to his face, caressing his cheek. He seemed to understand, and the man did not make any further comments on the war, on strategies involved. There was no more talking. You fell asleep in his arms, and it was there that you next awoke when the day came.

Rae, Bosileon, and Maigyn slept in while you and Hux showered then dressed. You went to the kitchen to make breakfast, and Armitage sat in the rocking chair until the children awoke. You grinned as you cooked; it meant more than you could say, the subtle and more straight-forward displays of affection that the man showed the babies. It was not out of obligation but love that he paid them attention. 

That was the thing about being a good parent; it was not always the quantity of time that you had with your child, but the quality. And Armitage _did_ make the most of the time he had with Bosileon, Rae and Maigyn. It showed in the way that they already squirmed with joy, the smile on their faces when they saw their father. You could hear them cooing at him. One by one he brought them out from their room to enjoy some tummy time as he prepared the bottles of breast milk. The nanny droid was nowhere in sight; you wondered if he had temporarily deactivated it.

“Just wait until they start their training…try to mind trick us into getting out of punishments,” you said with a laugh. General Hux snorted, muttering something in regard to being surprised that Kylo Ren had never attempted anything of the sort. “Oh, he probably loves to see the look on your face when he does shit… Challenging. Maybe a testosterone thing, although I’m pretty sure female Force users do similar things.”

“I would not doubt it,” the redhead said, feeding Maigyn her bottle first. Rae and Bosileon were content with staring at one another, the two babbling and drooling a little as well. “I have read over the Academy courses that you co-edited. I had not realized what flaws they held before.”

“Time changes things,” you said with a shrug. “The previous model was plenty useful, and it’s just that now we must adapt.”

“Yes, however—impressing Ren is no easy feat.”

You could feel yourself straightening your posture with pride. You beamed at him. “And are _you_ impressed?”

“Always, my empress.”

His eyes shone with affection and lust both. Your smile softened; when the triplets napped, you knew that you would be indulging some more carnal desires with this man. Perhaps not out among trees or snow. That hardly mattered to you. For now, you were simply thankful that you were with them, that fate had not allowed your parting to last forever. You were, in a strange way, grateful that he had been placed in the position he had been—where his hands had been tied, where he had dragged you into this… You loved Armitage Hux, and you loved the children that you had with him.

“How does my emperor like his eggs?” His eyes dropped to your abdomen, which caused you to laugh hard. “No fertilizing! Maker, don’t even joke.” General Hux smirked at you and, good-naturedly, responded that scrambled would be fine. “That, I can do.” You loved that fatherhood was treating him well, bringing him more out of his shell. The situation may not have been ideal, but you would not trade the outcome for the universe—they, the man you loved and your three children, meant far more to you than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, here we arrive at the end! There MIGHT be a sequel in the future. I want to wait until TLJ and then see about going "through" TFA as well as part of TLJ (doing a canon-divergence perhaps from that point). But we shall see. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for sticking with me through it (I know it's been quite a long ride)


End file.
